The Love Triangle
by Taylor Chasikin
Summary: Season 5 premiere! A DISH SERVED COLD! Taylor plots revenge! Neah takes control of the situation! Japan is menaced by Tsunamis and Volcanoes!
1. Once There Was a Chicken

**Disclaimer**: _This is the brand spanking new rewrite of the original episode. I am going through the past four seasons and fleshing them out, refining continuity and correcting errors. So if you have any suggestions and what not let me know!_

_This takes a while to reach the fan fic status but it does happen! I swear!_

_After each season I plan to have an interlude chapter explaining the random references and bits of trivia. If you seek clarification on anything, let me know about that as well._

****

The Love Triangle

Pilot Episode!!

****

Once There Was a Chicken

Once there was a chicken. This chicken is named Tatiana. On this fateful day Tatiana happens to be walking down the middle of the road, because unfortunately it would seem that Tatiana is not a very smart chicken and does not seem to realize that she is supposed to cross the road.

Which in itself would not be too alarming, however behind her now approaches Raul the former Pool Boy in his new job: a steamroller driver. Hes too busy rocking out to his tunes to even notice the chicken in front of him.

Tatiana happens to glance behind her and notices the steamroller steaming along towards her and she panics. But being the stupid chicken that she is, she runs backwards and such and therefore the slow moving steamroller is actually gaining on her. To make it worse, she trips over Sergey the Super Large Centipede and falls down.

Warden the Walrus sees what is about to happen and being the heroic and lustful walrus he is, he attempts to gain favor with Tatiana by saving her life and pushing her out of the way. Which he does, really hard. Unfortunately for Warden, who is also rather unintelligent it would seem, he now believes that instead of Tatiana it is now He who is trapped and about to be flattened by the steamroller.

Cue Sergey, who manages to push Warden out of the way, and then ends up being squished flat himself for his trouble.

Due to the violence of their pushings, Tatiana and Warden have each suffered brain damage. Warden suffers from short-term memory loss and Tatiana now thinks she is Franco the Elephant. Warden decides he is no longer desirous of Tatiana if she is a male elephant and he goes off.

Then in a dramatic and utterly bizarre twist of fate, it turns out Sergey was Rauls brother. Perhaps from a Black Market Adoption gone awry. Raul is heartbroken and mourns the death of Sergey. Tatiana, for some unapparent reason, has decided to feel threatened by Raul and is charging the boy like a raging bull elephant, but shes a chicken, so it only annoys Raul and causes Tatiana/Franco further head trauma and now she believes she is Alyson the Whale.

Tatiana/Franco/Alyson decides to go to the Nearby Diner, Aloha Foods. She enters the cheery building and sits down in a booth in the non-smoking section, where she smells a strangely suspicious smoke smell. She looks back towards a dim corner and sees a cloud of smoke. She stands up and walks closer and through the haze of smoke a glint of fire is seen, as well the familiar shape of a bird. At the source she discovers Francoise the Penguin, sitting in a booth wearing an oddly familiar and somewhat ill fitted tiger-print leotard and smoking a joint.

"You cant smoke in here," Tatiana tells Francoise. Francoise puffs a ring in her face and could obviously care less. Francoise opens her purse and takes out something that looks like an OO but probably is something much more sinister and frightening and possibly has to do with S&M. She then proceeds to beat Tatiana with it before throwing it off to the side to distract the chicken. Francoise then covers Tatiana with a curtain.

Francoise looks down and spies a bit of paper on the floor. She has found the love letter that Tatiana had written for Raul. Francoise feels the embers of jealousy burning inside her as she also loves Raul. She quickly scribbles out Tatianas name and writes her own over it. She then gives it to Raul. Unfortunately, Raul is unable to read English and therefore doesn't understand the letter.

Francoise comes to believe that Tatiana sabotaged her intentionally and decides that the Chicken must Die. Realizing that Tatiana believes herself to be Alyson the Whale, Francoise seizes her opportunity.

Tatiana topples over as the curtain is yanked off of her head. "Alyson!" She looks up at Francoise. "You are a Whale! You are supposed to be swimming in the ocean or a body of salt water!" Francoise tells the listening fowl. "If you do not return to the sea, you will die!"

Only, since Tatiana is actually a chicken and not a whale and therefore unable to swim, she will drown!

****

To Be Continued


	2. Bottle

**_Previously in The Love Triangle_**

_Due to the violence of their pushings, Tatiana and Warden have each suffered brain damage. Tatiana now thinks she is Franco the Elephant. Tatiana charges Raul like a raging bull elephant, but shes a chicken, so it only causes Tatiana/Franco further head trauma and now she believes she is Alyson the Whale._

_Francoise looks down and spies a bit of paper on the floor. She has found the love letter that Tatiana had written for Raul. Francoise feels the embers of jealousy burning inside her as she also loves Raul._

_Francoise comes to believe that Tatiana sabotaged her intentionally and decides that the Chicken must Die._

_"Alyson! You are a Whale! You are supposed to be swimming in the ocean or a body of salt water!" Francoise tells the listening fowl. "If you do not return to the sea, you will die!"_

_Only, since Tatiana is actually a chicken and not a whale and therefore unable to swim, she will drown!_

****

Episode Two

****

Bottle

Tatiana the Chicken struggles to dive into the underwater depths of what she, thinking she is Alyson the Whale, assumes to be her natural habitat. However, the Dead Sea has a very high salt content which tends to make almost anything float, not to mention the helmet that Francoise had insisted she wear (to prevent her from getting more brain damage and stopping thinking she was a Whale) but eventually somehow she manages it.

She swims down, down, down to the bottom where she is surprised to find what looks to be sunken treasure! But at this exact moment the reality that Tatiana is Not a Whale takes hold as she runs out of air. Realizing that she is about to drown, Tatiana whips out a bottle that she just somehow happens to have on her and writes off a quick note indicating the coordinates of the sunken treasure. She places the message into the bottle as fast as she can. Then she drowns.

Francoise stands on the shore line to see what happens. She is intrigued when a bottle pops up on the surface. It is followed soon by the lifeless body of Tatiana, but Francoise does not pay attention to this as the bottle has seized her attention. She decides that nothing else matters and that she must have it! But she finds that she can not reach it.

But maybe Raul can! After all, he is a former pool boy! Francoise summons Raul to her and points to the bottle floating across the surface of the water. Raul whips out his handy dandy pool boy net thing and with a skillful swipe, manages to net both the bottle as well as the body of Tatiana. Finding this a bit undesirable, he is overenthusiastic with his tossing motion. Francoise frowns as she watches the bottle sore up, up and away with the heavier body of Tatiana the Chicken following close behind.

Meanwhile, in a lifeboat that drifts lazily along in the Atlantic Ocean, Osama bin Goaten Junior is surrounded by various fish bones and shells of creatures that he has eaten. He is roused by a strange plopping splash to his right. He peers over the side of the boat and sees a bottle in the water. He hauls the bottle into the boat and sees that the bottle has something in it. In a moment of idiocy, he is unable to pull the cork out of the bottle and decides he must break it instead. Being in a rubber dinghy, he finds nothing suitably hard enough to use to hit the bottle on so he decides to use his horns. He misses and whacks himself on top of the head which leaves him temporarily knocked out.

While this has been unfolding, far up in the sky Bugsy the Psycho cat has been hang gliding overhead. He looks down from above and sees a bright orange speck in the middle of the vast blue ocean. He takes immediate offense to this irregularity and in a sudden act that is quite without logical thought, he releases himself from his safety harness and plummets downward with a war cry.

Osama wakes up at this moment and shakes himself off. He hears a noise and looks up. He squints in the sunlight and for a moment it seems like a bird is flying out of the sun. However, he quickly realizes it is not a bird but Bugsy plummeting down upon him. Osama screams. Only Bugsy has miscalculated his plummet and the boat has drifted in the current so instead of landing on the lifeboat, Bugsy belly flops into the ocean and knocks himself unconscious.

Osama, being a nice goat, hauls Bugsy aboard and attempts to save his life by giving him mouth to mouth. Bugsy wakes up in the process and takes offense, attacking poor Osama. During the ruckus, the bottle bounces out into the ocean making a splash, which Bugsy notices. He takes offense and attacks the ocean by diving in and thrashing about. Osama feels he must save the psycho cat from himself and proceeds to knock him out using the bottle. He drags him out of the water and ties him up for safekeeping.

At this time the body of Tatiana the Chicken floats by and Osama sees she has a helmet. He hauls the body and uses the helmet to break the bottle. He puts on the helmet triumphantly but then he finds all that was in the bottle is a piece of paper. He is dejected.

Bugsy comes to and takes offense to being tied up. He seizes the top of the broken bottle in his mouth and begins to flail about a bit, ripping holes in the bottom of the boat.

****

To Be Continued


	3. Music

**_Previously in The Love Triangle_**

_Tatiana the Chicken struggles to dive into the underwater depths of the Dead Sea._

_Tatiana whips out a bottle and writes off a quick note indicating the coordinates of the sunken treasure. She places the message into the bottle as fast as she can. Then she drowns._

_Francoise frowns as she watches the bottle sore up, up and away with the heavier body of Tatiana the Chicken following close behind._

_Osama is roused by a strange plopping splash to his right. He peers over the side of the boat and sees a bottle in the water._

_Bugsy hang glides and spies the life boat and takes offense. He releases himself from his safety harness and plummets downward with a war cry._

_Osama feels he must save the psycho cat from himself and proceeds to knock him out using the bottle. He drags Bugsy out of the water and ties him up for safekeeping._

****

Episode Three

****

Music

Naomi the Lawn Gnome always wanted to travel. So in spite of the fact that she is rather lost at sea and drifting along completely at the mercy of the currents of the Atlantic Ocean, she finds that she is quite happy to be out and away. Life on the lawn of the awfully dysfunctional Bowtani family had grown tiresome as of late. So instead of feeling annoyed that the daughter of the family threw her into the ocean whilst out boating with her friends a few weeks back, Naomi decides she will be grateful. She has already met some interesting sea creatures. The pod of dolphins she met last Sunday were most delightful. They even swam along with her for a while and sang a few tunes.

Naomi happily sings to herself as she drifts along. Having long heard numerous Best of the Eighties tunes blaring out from the windows of the Bowtani home, Naomi decides upon "YMCA" for her song of the moment and gleefully sings out loud. There is no one around to tell her not to, so why not?

Her voice carries across the waves to the rubber lifeboat of Osama bin Goaten, Junior, where it reaches the ears of Bugsy the Psycho Cat. Osama watches with a startled look as the cat is instantly mollified and actually begins purring.

The strange cat spits out the top of the broken bottle and looks up at Osama. "Hello," he says. "I'm Bugsy."

Osama blinks at the rapid demeanor change. "My name is Osama."

Bugsy tilts his head and considers the goat. "Are you from Afghanistan?"

Osama's eyes narrow a slight bit. "Originally, yes," he replies warily. "Why?"

Bugsy shrugs. "Simply wondering how you ended up in a lifeboat in the Atlantic Ocean is all."

Osama looks sheepish. "Well there was a bit of feud and then there was a Seabunny but that didn't end well." He frowns to himself.

Bugsy nods and looks around the lifeboat. He tilts his head. "There appears to be hole in the bottom of your boat."

Osama arches an eyebrow. "Yes, you put them there."

Bugsy looks up at the goat. "Oh." He looks down at the deflating bottom. "Oops."

While over yonder way, across the continent of Europe and much of Russia and the Indian subcontinent, all the way to the Himalayas is where the next part of our story goes. Francoise has journeyed to the land of Tibet to perform a most extraordinary task. She has set out to locate the fabled Abominable Snowman for one purpose only: to kill him and present him as a love token to Raul!

****

To Be Continued


	4. Reunion

Title: refers to reuniting of many characters from the previous RR

Episode Four

"**Reunion"**

Francoise has journeyed to Tibet to kill the Abominable Snowman and make a trophy out of him to give to Raul as a love token. She wears a large orange fuzzy Eskimo parka to keep warm, even if she is a penguin. She's from Peru dammit. Unfortunately she trips. She is unable to stop herself and begins to roll down the mountain, picking up snow as she goes and becoming a giant snowball, barreling towards a small village below.

meanwhile, in the small village, the villagers are preparing for Christmas with drunken revelry and party games and such. Here lives Osama bin Goaten, SR and his new lover Pierrina the Llama. Osama has gotten dressed up as Santa Claus to distribute toys, but in his drunken idiocy he bought the toys at an Adult Novelty store and not the Target across the street. Therefore Pierrina is quite unhappy with the vibrating toy sack and she and Osama Sr. engage in a domestic squabble. The villagers go outside to avoid the awkward situation.

There they see the large Snowball, which has cleared the snow line and is now green due to foliage it has encountered. As it travels over the rough terrain it gets smaller and slows down until it finally stops just short of the village. The villagers are amazed and surprised when a little Green Thing pops out of the middle and demands to know what the hell they are looking at. The villagers confuse Francoise for the Grinch and think she is there to steal their Christmas so they start chasing her with pitchforks and such.

Francoise takes cover inside the Main Hall where she is shocked to find Osama Sr, whom she left for dead on Venus with a slutty Venusian a while back. Pierrina thinks Francoise is the Grinch as well. In his drunken state, Osama gives Francoise a pair of edible panties, which she cherishes. however she does not cherish Pierrina, the new lover of her former, and attacks her with the knife she was going to use for the Snowman.

Meanwhile, a large gigantic shark rams into Osama Jr and Bugsy's raft and sends them flying up through the atmosphere (Bugsy takes offense), and where else would they land but Tibet? They crash through the ceiling and for the first time in many years, Father and Son are reunited! But the reunion is not a happy one and Osama Sr. isn't nice, So Bugsy takes offense on behalf of his friend and attacks Osama Sr. Francoise is intrigued by Bugsy. Osama Jr. stands amidst the wreckage stunned, still with the helmet, the bottle shards, the note, and the body of Tatiana the Chicken

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Francoise is learned to be from Peru. This information will be altered in later episodes.

-Osama Senior returns in this episode.

-Francoise and Osama Senior are reunited, and Senior is reunited with Junior. Francoise had never met Junior before this episode

-The name of the village is Nungkhan.

-Tatiana the Chicken still appears despite being dead.


	5. Crybaby

Title: refers to Francoise.

Episode Five

"**Crybaby"**

Suddenly, Francoise notices the broken bottle. This reminds her of her alcoholic days back in Guam. And she notices the note. Osama Jr. notices her noticing the note and their eyes meet. Osama discovers he suddenly has a deep and soulful hatred for Francoise. Francoise is thinking the same thing but just then! Osama Jr. uses his mind powers and suddenly Francoise starts thinking in the mind of a 6 year old. she decides she wants a lollipop and is determined to get one.

Francoise looks at the dead body of Tatiana the chicken and immediately starts to wail. This stops the domestic squabble going on on the other side of the room and they all start to stare. Osama Sr. decides he can fix the problem and gives Francoise an inappropriate toy and she thinks its a lollipop, but drops it and starts wailing again when it starts to vibrate.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe on the planet X, in the deep inky green darkness of night, a lone solitary figure lurks in the darkness of the deserted alley.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Another short chapter. This is the first episode to be written online, by Jessica.

-Francoise has been an alcoholic in Guam.

-Osama has mind powers? I had forgotten all about that!

-Tatiana is still there.


	6. Planet X

Title: refers to the location of this episode

Episode Six

"**Planet X"**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the universe on the planet X, in the deep inky green darkness of night, a lone solitary figure lurks in the darkness of the deserted alley. This figure would be Zaldorp, a small little Zorpian, who was following his wife Zigwik, whom he suspected of having an affair.

He had been following her for an extensive part of the evening, although he briefly lost her in a crowd at the Maxilian Palader Day Parade, but since then he had been close on her tail. or so he assumed.

Zaldorp watched as the figure of his wife entered into what seemed to be a shady looking bar. He managed to slip in after, unnoticed and sneak into a corner. Quickly locating Zigwik, he saw her amongst a crowd in an opposite secluded corner. Being all quiet and stealthy like, he made his way into a booth nearby them, and activated his secret listening device he bought of a shop-at-home-for-tools-to-spy-on-your-cheatin-ho-of-a-wife channel.

"So, all the preparations are set then, are they General Zekrex?" A voice said.

"Yes, your highness, the Invasion of Earth is on schedule," Another voice responded. Zaldorp gasped. Invasion? (did I forget to mention his wife was the personal assistant to the Prince Zoug of the Zorpian Empire?)

"All necessary troops and vessels have been acquired and the necessary provisions and acknowledgments have been sent out," Zigwik said.

"Excellent," the Prince said. "Those small and pathetic earth-bound creatures will soon know the glory of the Mighty Zorpian Empire."

"But sire, what of the Killer Penguins? They claim that region of space as their own. Intelligence reports state that they already have operatives on the planet preparing it for their own inevitable invasion."

"Curse those Killer Penguins! They thwart us at every turn. My father wishes for expansion into the Outer Rim and they sit in our way. But that will soon be taken care of. Their power has lessened since their most legendary warrior princess went missing zellnips (decades) ago!"

"But sire! she's been found!"

Zaldorp gasped. The Warrior Princess Francoise had been found?

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: This chapter was written by Tim.

-Zorpians were aliens made up by Tim and Amy Clark at Clearwater Forest- Teen Arts Camp

-This is the first time the Zorpian are mentioned in this story, and the only time these specific characters are mentioned. They return in Spaced Cadets with much more weight.

-the Zorpian invasion of earth is first mentioned here.

-Earth is in the Outer Rim of something.

-Francoise's true identity is revealed.


	7. Warrior Princess

Title: refers to Francoise.

Episode Seven

"**Warrior Princess"**

Francoise suddenly is hit in the head with the dead body of Tatiana the chicken and slips into a coma. It is here that she remembers the dark secret she has been hiding. She is ... a transvestite.

It is also here that she is reminded of her other less-dark-but-still-pretty-dark-more-in-between-like-gray-or-something-like-that secret... she is ... the prized warrior princess from the killer penguin planet Dewhickeymafloppet. Then she is out of the coma.

She is now in the mind of the warrior princess. She surveys the scene. She decides the most important thing to get is the note that Osama jr. is holding. She lunges. ...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: This episode was written by Jessica. She has a tendency to write Short episodes.

-Francoise learns she is not from Peru, but an Alien Transvestite Warrior Princess Killer Penguin from the planet Dewhickeymafloppet.


	8. Boom

Title: refers to the explosion

Episode Eight

"**Boom"**

She lunges for Osama Jr in her Warrior Princess Rage. Bugsy the Cat sees this and takes offense! How dare she attack his newfound and most bestest friend in the world! He lunges as well and knocks her back and away. The Battle begins!

(Here is inserted imagery of bizarre fighting styles reminiscent of "Kill Bill" or "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon" and so forth) Bugsy and Francoise battle as epic Titan warriors. Pierrina, Osama and Osama cower in a corner and watch in awe and terror at the ferocity yet artful grace of the fight. Osama Jr wonders just when the two managed to find Samurai swords.

In the midst of the epic battle however, a Sacred Temple Statue is knocked over and it shatters into hundreds of pieces. The Ancient Gods are angered! They rise from their dormant slumber and see this desecration of their holiness and get mightily pissed off.

"WHO DARES DISTURB OUR SLUMBER!" Francoise and Bugsy are startled (and offended) to see the body of Tatiana the Chicken rise from the floor and begin to speak in a loud booming manly voice. "WE ARE THE ANCIENT ONES. YOU DISTURB THE SANCTITY OF OUR HOLY REALM. PREPARE FOR RETRIBUTION!" All look at each other with a basic gaze of 'oh crap' as the earth begins to quake.

In a cataclysmic fireball of horrific proportions, the Tibetan Village explodes. How could anyone possibly survive? Is there any hope for anyone?

Meanwhile, Warden the Walrus still has short term memory loss

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: this episode was written by me, in response to a desire by Jessica to get rid of some of the characters. My response was to blow up the entire village. We planned to only have one survivor, but that plan went awry (Francoise, Osama Junior and Bugsy spun off into Spaced Cadets! And Osama Senior was brought into American Boys.)

-The Identities of the Ancient Ones remains a mystery.


	9. Crashbang

Title: refers to Tatiana's landing

Episode Nine

"**Crashbang"**

so far far away ... in the small nearby diner Aloha Foods, Warden the Walrus is deeply depressed because he can't remember what he ate for breakfast. Tatiana is blown from the blast in Tibet and (another dramatic twist of fate) lands in the nearby diner, where, Raul has begun working as a dishboy and has also become friends with Warden the Walrus, because one of the very rare things Warden doesn't forget is his mother language of Spanish. Tatiana crash lands in the booth opposite Warden and they stare for like a couple seconds then Warden breaks the ice and asks Tatiana to dance.

meanwhile

Close by in the superhero themed around-the-corner diner, Soup, Pete the manic depressive mouse searches for his lunch once again. But Pete is having trouble getting lunch again, because Stan, keeps stalking him and trying uselessly to pick Pete up. Stan's wife Tiffany is doing the same and Tiffany is having a better time at it even though Pete is currently questioning his sexuality. Tiffany and Stan had a bad domestic squabble and bet that they could pick up the next guy that walks down the street better than the other. Well Pete was the next guy that walked down that street. So lucky Pete.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Tatiana the Chicken is still dead. Her corpse has been possessed by the Ancient Ones.

-Warden's desire for Tatiana reemerges.

-Pete is a character made up by Jessica for a different story she has.

-Homosexuality enters the Love Triangle.


	10. One of Nine

Title: Refers to Tatiana 2.0

Episode Ten

"**One of Nine"**

Getting annoyed with the rather bizarre and creepy couple of Tiffany and Stan, who keep bickering and trying to outdo each other, Pete decides to attempt to escape. While they bicker about who was having more success, Pete slipped away and made his way into the back alley behind the Diner. Poor Pete was feeling so depressed and actually wished that he had taken the pills prescribed to him by Dr. Mallard (what a quack!) when suddenly out of nowhere he spies the most radiant, gorgeous if not drop dead sexiest creature he has ever laid eyes upon before in his life. There, in the alley, a few dumpsters down, emptying the trash, was...Raul!

meanwhile

Warden waits expectantly for Tatiana to answer him, and notices that she has a slightly bizarre odor and strangely zombie/possessed look about her. "WE ARE THE ANCIENT ONES. GODS OF THE OLD WORLD. TELL US, CREATURE," she speaks in a strangely deep and creepy voice, "WHERE HAVE WE LANDED?"

Warden is stunned. "Aloha Foods, the nearby diner, in Barcelona."

"THIS WORLD IS UNCLEAN AND DEFECTIVE. IT MUST BE PURIFIED. YOU WILL BE OUR ACOLYTE. BOW BEFORE US!" Tatiana 2.0 commands.

Warden is stunned and uncertain of how to react, so he stares blankly ahead. Tatiana 2.0 becomes frustrated and decides to hell with this measly creature. In an act of Godly rage, she turns him into mindless drone of a creature, a poodle. Tatiana 2.0 and Poodle, who she names One of Nine in symbolism, depart Aloha foods to cleanse the world of defilers and rebuild the ancient holy empire of the Ancient Ones.

Meanwhile, in Japan, a young gay boy longs for love and his evil whore of a sister longs for money and chocolate while waiting in the airport for their plane to Spain.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: This episode was written by me.

-Another person falls for Raul.

-Doctor Mallard is mentioned for the first time here. He won't appear until Season 2

-Warden becomes One of Nine the Poodle. Yes, there is a Borg Inspiration there. Gee, who will be Six and Seven?

-And a cliffhanger intro of two new characters, ooh. Wonder how long they'll last.


	11. Pizoku

Title: Refers to the new character intro'd in this episode.

Episode Eleven

"**Pizoku"**

Well, as the young boy and his sister wait for the plane, someone in the seat next to them is snoring extremely loud. Someone who smells of doughnuts. Someone... who is wearing an apron with a shiny name tag that says Nimphadora. DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNN!

Apparently she was traveling in Japan fulfilling her dream of traveling the world. So the young boy, Pizo, lightly taps her and she wakes up and decides that this little boy needs a doughnut. She pulls one she was saving for the plane out of her bra and he greedily eats it.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Ones that have possessed Tatiana the chicken are having their weekly meeting early this week. Something has gone horribly wrong. Some one is interfering with their plan of rebuilding the empire.

"We must act now" the representative of the East says. "She is becoming too powerful".

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: This episode was written by Jessica.

-Nimphadora is from the previous RR that Raul, Francoise and the Osama's were from.

-Pizo is actually taken from an Italian name of someone on TV while Jessica was writing.

-We learn one of the Ancients is called the Representative of the East, and they are worried about She.


	12. She

Title: refers to the mysterious topic of conversation between the Ancients

Episode Twelve

"**She"**

"Yes this She is far too disruptive to the cleansing process," the representative of the South agreed.

"But nothing is known about this She. only that She carries great influence among the lesser creatures and that she rules with a He from a hidden location on the American Continent," The representative of the West pointed out.

"Then we must go to the American Continent and find Her," The North stated.

All four of the Ancients were in agreement. They would go to America. After they had Nine servants.

Meanwhile, Raul sat in the Aloha Foods diner all alone, reading a letter from his Pen Pal, Pizo, who was coming to Barcelona with his older sister Hikari, to meet him. Yes, even though Raul could not read or understand English, he seemingly had no trouble with Japanese. He so looked forward to Pizo's visit; he was so rather lonesome since Nimphadora disappeared so long ago and now his only real friend, Warden, had also vanished. He longed for someone to talk to.

Just then, there was a bright flash of light and loud crash outside, accompanied by a small shaking of the building. Then there was a jingling of bells as Someone entered the Diner.

Raul stared in astonishment, for it was...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: episode written by Me.

-The Ancients are North, South, East and West.

-She is at a hidden location on the American Continent. This is revealed later on. The Identity of She isn't fully revealed yet, but we get snippets later this season and in American Boys.

-Raul speaks Japanese, but not English. Go figure.

-This episode I believe is the one that establishes the action as being in Barcelona. I do not believe it was stated before this.

-Pizoku is Raul's pen pal. Hikari is his sister. Hikari is named for a Digimon character. (Given Raul's past luck with having random people fall for him, can you imagine how this would go?)


	13. Jealous

Title: refers to Tatiana

Episode Thirteen

"**Jealous"**

Raul stared in astonishment for it was... a glowing, floating, red eyed, and angry looking chicken entering the diner. And a miniature poodle following her. But a familiar looking poodle. "Warden?" the poodle looked up and the friends were reunited with a happy hug. Tatiana is slightly saddened at this remember, she had an enormous crush on Raul but Tatiana remembers her commitment and with a bolt of energy, she turns Raul into Two of Nine. Two of Nine is now a canary.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: written by Jessica, probably the shortest of all the episodes.

-Tatiana has influence it seems despite her deadness.

-Unfortunately for all Raul because Two of Nine before any romance developed with, anyone.


	14. 2Boom

**Title**: refers to the second explosion that occurs in this story.

Episode Fourteen

"**2Boom"**

Tatiana 2.0 smiles smugly to theirself when she hears a small gasping squeak from the back of the restaurant. They move to discover the source when they are attacked by a small mouse.

"You turned my one true love into a flighty little bird! How dare you!" screamed Pete as he attempted to pummel the SuperChicken. Now Tatiana 2.0 was bit offended by this since They currently were in possession of this Chicken, which is a flighty little bird. In retribution for the divine insult, Tatiana 2.0 throws Pete into the Plexiglas window which he thuds against with a bone crunching smack and falls lifeless to the floor of the diner.

In their infinite rage, Tatiana 2.0 decides that the diner is a blemish on their soon to be Holy Empire and, taking One of Nine and Two of Nine with them, departs the diner, which behind them explodes into a cataclysmic fireball. Soon Tatiana 2.0 floats towards Soup, the around the corner diner.

meanwhile, on the plane to Barcelona, Hikari is somewhere on board with an American Marine doing Gods know what and Nimphadora is drooling in her sleep, leaving poor Pizo all alone. He decides to write a letter to Raul even though he'll be seeing him eventually, after the planned layover in Cairo of course. Unfortunately for Pizo, his pen explodes when he nibbles on the end. Horribly embarrassed he rushes to the bathroom to clean up, where he runs into...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: this episode was written by me.

-The Ancients continue their spiteful streak and kill Pete and blow up Aloha Foods.


	15. Dead Man Talking

**Title**: play on the term Dead Man Walking, due to the appearance of a ghost.

Episode Fifteen

"**Dead Man Talking"**

Where he runs into... The ghost of his dead father the artist formerly known as Prince. The artist formerly known as Prince whispers to his son Pizo. "Pizooooo... i died." and Pizo says "I figured. You never wrote. How did you die, father?" "A baaaad blaaadder infection Pizo. Defend yourself. Take these pills. Bladder infections are bad. They kill people." Pizo hurriedly swallows the pills and rushes back to his seat completely forgetting about the ink because now he is delusional and starting to see things. Suddenly Nimphadora wakes up and shouts...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: another short episode by Jessica.

-the First Celebrity guest to appear in this story, Prince. Maybe.


	16. Strangers With Candy

**Title**: refers to Prince giving Pizoku pills in the previous episode.

Episode Sixteen

"**Strangers With Candy"**

"Beware the Chickens!" But nobody really pays attention to her since earlier in the flight she had been downing mini bottles of an assortment of Airline liquors and was decidedly drunk. Hikari is still absent, but Pizoku, in his delusional state, thinks he may have seen her in the First Class section talking to some random Older Rich guys, which was creepy since his sister was what, 19?

But Pizoku didn't care. He was feeling kinda good. Albeit forgetful. He got the funny feeling that there was definitely a reason WHY he had been walking in the aisle before he talked to Prince, who said he was his dad, only wait a minute, his dad wasn't the Artist Formerly Known as Prince, who incidentally, was still alive and not actually dead from a bladder infection, so what the hell where these pills he was taking? And who gave them to him? And why did he suddenly feel so tired? And why was there a monkey outside his window wearing a tutu and dancing the Watusi with someone who looked suspiciously a lot like John Cleese. He thought he heard the airline pilot say something about landing in Cairo over the intercom, but it couldn't be that time already, could it? He looked at his watch but the numbers wouldn't hold still.

The next thing he notices is he's standing in the terminal with Hikari and Nimphadora in Cairo and he's still feeling weird and worried about blacking out. Hikari sees a hot Navy guy and skips off to be slutty. Nimphadora walks off to buy souvenirs, hopefully in the shapes of Pyramids. Pizoku is left alone.

He decides that he should probably go to the bathroom since he vaguely remembers having to do that before. But as he walks down the corridor, A black bag is thrown over his head and his pulled away by unknown assailants!

meanwhile,

Stan and Tiffany were cowering in the corner of Soup, afraid of the Chicken that was hovering in midair outside the window, with a canary on one side and a poodle on the other. "Maybe we should call the police," whispered Tiffany.

"But I'm roaming," whispered Stan. Tiffany slugged him and stole his phone, dialing for help.

At that moment, outside in the street, a limousine pulled up behind Tatiana 2.0 and her minions, and out steps the famous, most amazingly fabulous,

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: this episode was written by me.

-Nimphadora seems strangely aware of things, doesn't she? Hmm.

-Hikari is 19. Everyone else has no specified age yet.

-Pizoku is kidnapped.

-Hikari seems to have a thing for older, powerful, military types.

-the Stan and Tiffany bit is a riff on a commercial.


	17. Mafia Princess

**Title**: refers to Pizoku

Episode Seventeen

"**Mafia Princess"**

WAYNE NEWTON! yes! WAYNE NEWTON! and Wayne Newton whips out a microphone but before he can sing a word of song, Tatiana turns him into Three of Nine. Three of Nine just happens to be a giraffe. HAHA! NOW WAYNE NEWTON IS A MINDLESS GIRAFFE!

meanwhile

Pizoku opens his eyes and sees the man who drugged him and several other men standing around him as he is tied to a chair. They look like mafia folk. Pizoku doesn't like the mafia and therefore, is terrified. In a small yet accusing voice, Pizo says to Prince, "You're not my father." and Prince says "I know. But I needed an excuse to get you to take the pills. Sorry about that. Alright, now that thats off my conscience, lets get to business. Your father was a great man Pizo. And he helped us a lot with mafia stuff. And we need your help because we know that aliens are slowly taking over our planet and with your connections you would be perfect for the mafia army. Are you in? Good." Not giving Pizo any time at all to decline. And he is whisked off through a door to his left and begins his mafia training.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This is the last episode written by Jessica. From this point on the story is written exclusively by me. Not that volunteers would unwelcome. If you want to join just ask.

-Wayne Newton becomes the second celebrity guest star, only to be turned into a Giraffe. He becomes Three of Nine.

-Prince isn't actually Pizoku's father. Not a big shocker. Pizoku's father did help the mafia out. Wait until you find out which mafia it is.


	18. Overhead Shadow

**Title**: refers to Naomi's discovery.

Episode Eighteen

"**Overhead Shadow"**

Pizoku isn't thrilled to bits now. He really doesn't want to become a mafia princess (hello, gay?) all the blood and violence is just so really not him. He begins to panic and tries desperately to come up with a way out of this horrible situation, when he is pulled through another door and into a larger room.

He is stunned and left speechless by the sight before him. He had thought they were just a joke, or a rumor, or something started by homophobes in fear. But there they were, plainly flaming as they could be, right in front of him.

He had been conscripted by the Gay Mafia!

meanwhile, Naomi has managed to hop a current and is making her way north towards London, where she wonders if it could be possible to have dinner with the Queen. That could be quite spiffing! She happily bobs and sings campy 80s tunes, when she notices a strange shadow hanging overhead. A funny shape in the clouds, that blocks the sun out all around her. She looks up and is shocked to find...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This was the last episode to be posted on the webgroup as a response to Jessica.

-Gay Mafia, are they real? Is Elton John really in charge?

-Naomi returns for a second appearance. It was an attempt to make her more interesting in the story. It didn't work out so well, not right away at least.


	19. AfterBoom

**Title**: refers to the episode "Collision Boom 3" of American Boys and this episode being set after it.

Episode Nineteen

"**AfterBoom"**

_(suggested reading before this: American Boys, "Ziv" through "Collision Boom 3")_

"Oh, well, poopie." Tatiana 2.0 floated amidst the rubble. It seems the Ancients' plan to blow up all life on Earth didn't quite go according to plan since they were not quite yet at their full possible strength. So it turns out that instead of cleansing the world, they just cleansed a four block area of Barcelona, destroying the buildings to rubble in fire and booming and turning all living creatures into what the Ancients now believed to be the most amazing and perfect form of life on the planet: the chicken!

Meanwhile, Naomi was completely fine despite her previous panic due to the mysterious shadow that was floating above her which turned out to simply be a storm cloud. Naomi has been floating adrift in the Atlantic for 2 months now, so understandably she's a bit delusional. She hummed "Walk Like an Egyptian" happily to herself as she floated into London Harbor along the Thames.

At that time, in Cairo, Hikari was sneaking into a lower level concourse of the airport. She and Nimphadora had split up so they could search for the missing Pizoku. But Hikari had another mission.

"Agent 846," came a small voice in a dark corner. Hikari walked forward and knelt.

"Have you gathered all pertinent information on this planet's military forces and political structures by sleeping with those in power and thus transferring our secret nanovirus into their unassuming bodies?"

"Yes my lord," Hikari answered.

"Well done." and with that the secret Zorpian agent, the android 846, was deactivated for transportation back to the homeworld.

Pizoku, at that moment, was on a private jet, being taken to the top training ground of the gay mafia, San Francisco, California. He was highly nervous and largely overwhelmed, and he was a little put off that this organization seemed determined to make him into a flaming drag queen, which was really something he was NOT interested in. But Prince was insistent. He really needed to escape.

Tatiana 2.0 was livid. She looked down at her charred and stunned minions, One, Two and Three of Nine and came to the conclusion that in order to cleanse the world, she would need the other 6 first. She smiled evilly as she saw the police approaching with their sirens wailing

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This episode was written in the Denver Notebook on the way to the Mission, in an attempt to reveive some of these stories in that RR experience. It didn't work. This was the last part written in the Notebook.

-The Ancient Ones had attempted to blow up the planet as part of Jessica's plan to kill the stories. Evidently I thwarted her. I explain why it failed in here, thus keeping the end of the world at bay until the Nine are complete, which may occur in season 2.

-Naomi arrives in London, where a significant amount of action occurs in season 2.

-Hikari is revealed to be an android agent of the Zorpians, now explaining her slutty behavior as something more sinister. What may have happened to the real Hikari is yet unknown. Hikari and the Zorpian return in Spaced Cadets season 2.

-Gay Mafia is headquartered in San Francisco, of course.

-Barcelona may not survive long past season 2, sorry. I have nothing against the city. I love it, I've been there on a Spanish Trip.


	20. Girl Power

**Title**: refers to the many females with power featured in this chapter.

Episode Twenty

"**Girl Power"**

"Stay right where you are!" The Police Chief Jorge Ricardo Gonzales-Gonzales shouts as he and numerous other officers point their weapons at the crazy glowing, floating, red-eyed chicken before them. However, the chicken does not stay where she is. In fact, she begins to hover in their direction, followed by a slightly blackened Giraffe, Poodle and Canary as well as a mass of chickens on the ground.

The officers, being those big manly things they are, open fire on the strangely unnerving sight before them, and find themselves to be in even more of situation when their bullets magically stop in midair by forces incomprehensible to their small little human minds. Tatiana 2.0 is now feeling rather unhappy.

Meanwhile,

Naomi walks the streets of London, all short and happy and humming "Total Eclipse of the Heart". She finds herself drawn to a strange shininess in a shop window down yonder way and crosses the street to get closer, when suddenly a large red double-decker bus comes screaming around the corner and plows right into her! Naomi flies through the air and bounces and tumbles down the street, right into an open manhole and down into the rank depths of the London sewers.

Elsewhere,

She observes the various progressions from her hidden Headquarters and finds things to be going a little less than to Her taste. "Agent 023," she says to a nearby operative. "Search the files acquired from our distant friends."

"Yes, Hoxaab. What shall I search for?" Agent 023 asks.

"Search for all information pertaining to the Gemini," She commands and clicks to enlarge the livefeed in Cairo International.

Meanwhile,

Nimphadora has now descended into the lower concourses to expand her search to include Hikari as well as Pizoku and she has begun to believe some rather negative things in regards to the Japanese and their apparent lack of direction, when she suddenly comes upon a short green alien like creature dragging/pulling the apparently unconscious body of Hikari along on a cart behind him.

Nimphadora freezes in place and the little creature plainly can tell she recognizes the girl. "I can see plainly that you recognize this girl," He states slightly redundantly, "So I will now be generous and quite willing to offer you great things, if you agree to help..."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: This is the first episode written after Denver. I now write solo from here on.

-Tatiana continues to get around despite being a possessed dead chicken. A new police chief is introduced in this chapter.

-I attempted to off Naomi in this chapter, but deliberately left it ambiguous so she could be brought back if necessary.

-She makes her first appearance in the story. Her identity and location remain secret, as does the identity of Agent 023.

-I can no longer recall who is meant by 'distant friends'. I have an idea, but it may not be right.

-The Gemini are Ziv and Zev Bowtani, the characters referred to in the title American Boys.


	21. Poofs

**Title**: refers to Nimphadora and the Gay Mafia.

Episode Twenty-One

"**Poofs"**

"Never!" Nimphadora cries with utter conviction. Then is struck by a blast of light and completely and utterly vaporized. The Zorpian agent continues on his way to the rendezvous with the deactivated android 846.

Meanwhile,

Pizoku now finds himself in the dark underground world of the Ultra Secret Hidden Lair of the Gay Mafia, which, not so oddly enough, is in the basement of a Gay nightclub named "Exit to Eden". There, once again he is met by Prince. "Now your training shall commence. First you must learn of our ultimate goal in this war against good and evil..."

Meanwhile at HQ,

"Hoxaab!" She turns to see Agent 022 running towards her.

"Yes, Agent?"

"One of the Gemini has been abducted!"

"What?" she screeches. "Which one? Abducted by who?"

"Whom," corrects He next to her. She glares at the stupid moose.

"Ziv Bowtani, By a government agent it appears, Hankuk Sekurit."

"Curses! Sekurit! You realize what that means?" She asks He.

"Ziv Bowtani has been taken to Area 51. We knew this day would come eventually. Do you desire the full frontal?"

She muses for a moment and then grins an evil grin. "No, I have a better idea," She says and reaches for her all powerful Microphone of Authority. "**Bring me Agent 636!**"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Nimphadora is killed off in this episode. There is no plan to return her.

-I believe Exit to Eden is the name of a movie. It's also me deliberately making a biblical reference connected to a Gay Bar.

-The agents refer to She as Hoxaab. That is not Her name, that is Her title. As well as His. They are the Hoxaab.

-He is a Moose, only of very small stature.

-Mention is made of Ziv and Sekurit. She is highly aware of what these things imply. This story and American Boys have the most cross over references in them, at least so far.

-Agent 636 is the Boy referred to largely in the American Boy's Seized saga.


	22. Larger Plans

**Title**: refers to the Ancient Ones and the Gay Mafia.

Episode Twenty-Two

"**Larger Plans"**

Tatiana 2.0 hovers through the streets of Barcelona, followed by her army of chickens who seem to be quite zombified, and her Four: One of Nine the Poodle (formerly Warden the Walrus), Two of Nine the Canary (formerly Raul the Pool Boy), Three of Nine the Giraffe (formerly Wayne Newton), and the newly acquired Four of Nine the Seagull (formerly Chief Gonzales). Helicopters follow along overhead as she and her minions march through the streets, innocent beings fleeing before them in hundreds. All the city can do is watch in expectant terror as Tatiana 2.0, host to the Ancients, approaches the stairs that lead to City Hall.

Meanwhile, in San Francisco,

Pizoku is in utter shock as the sinister plan of the Gay Mafia is laid out before him by 'Prince'. Their Ultimate plan is the same as any somewhat secret organization: World Domination. But their means of achieving it is most Diabolical.

Prince laid it out: "By using the medium of Motion Pictures and Television, and of course pornography, we plan to slowly but most assuredly brainwash the male population of California. Then, when the time is right, we will activate our most secretly hidden and most effective subconscious mental implant, and turn all the men in this sunny state Gay! They will be like us and therefore easily influenced to our cause. With a whole state behind us, it will be impossible not to get marriage laws passed and other such homo-beneficial legislation, and therefore precedent is set. As further influence spreads throughout the country by means of our fancy new cable network and soon, the world will be ours! No more discrimination! No more humiliation and hate-fueled violence! No more completely hideous outfits that make men look like Redneck Dirt-swimmers! Success will be ours! What do you think?" Prince turns to gage Pizoku's reaction only to find his chair empty.

Pizoku, has managed to use Prince's somewhat maniacal and just a bit insane distracted moment to escape from the Ultra Secret Hidden Lair of the Gay Mafia and has managed to make his way into Exit to Eden. However, that doesn't entirely make him feel a whole lot safer, especially when he feels a rather firm grip on his butt.

"Hey there, baby, wanna go fer a ride?" Pizoku turns to see a large hairy leather clad man leering down at him. Pizoku gulps...

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Chief Gonzales has become Four of Nine. So far they are all male, and only one was previously another animal.

-I have no idea if there is a City Hall or whatever in Barcelona, but one would assume.

-You so know that the Gay Mafia plan world domination. And the plan really could possibly work. Scary.


	23. Sunken

**Title**: refers to the Dead Sea Treasure from "Bottle"

Episode Twenty-Three

"**Sunken"**

Pizoku had no escape. He found himself pressed against the wall with no means of escape from the Big Hairy Bear.

"There you are!" Pizoku jumps as he feels an arm wrap around his waist and a quick kiss on his cheek. "I leave you alone for one second and you off and disappear. Really, I can't take you anywhere. Come on, the taxi's waiting."

A stunned Pizoku is pulled away from the dejected Bear. He doesn't entirely register much until he realizes he is outside of the club with a young blonde man smiling at him. "What?"

The boy smiles. "I asked if you were okay? You seem a little lost."

"I am. I'm supposed to be in Barcelona but the gay Mafia kidnapped me to help them turn California queer," Pizoku rambles. This Boy is rather attractive in an almost adorable geek chic way and it seems to be effecting his thinking process. Oh dear.

"Again?" The Boy rolls his eyes. "I thought we had this conversation. Oh well, I guess you better come with me." He turns to walk down the street. "What's your name?"

"Pizoku Takenouchi." Pizoku answers, jogging to walk next to his angelic savior of a man.

"My name is Reese. And I think I know someone who can help you."

Meanwhile,

"Yes Agent 023, what have you found?" She asks, getting somewhat impatient.

"Well, about the Gemini..." Agent 023 trails off.

"Yes, that would be what I asked you to search for, now what did you find?"

"Behave, Bunny," He says to Her.

"Shut up Moose," She says back to Him.

"There is a vast wealth of information on the Gemini, as well as a vast trove of information on these Ancients, written in the old Book of Ma'at," Agent 023 explains. "However, we do not have the Book of Ma'at."

"Where is it?" She demands.

"It was stolen by grave robbers and is believed to be part of vast Egyptian treasure sunken in the Dead Sea."

"Well Poopie."

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Pizoku's last name is Takenouchi. Another Digimon reference.

-Reese makes the first official character from The Hurston Game to appear in the story. Note: i say 'official'.

-She is revealed to be a bunny.

-We learn what the Dead Sea treasure contained: the Book of Ma'at. The Book of Ma'at contains info on the Ancient Ones and the Gemini.

-The Grave Robber story may be revised in later episodes, possibly in Season 3!

-Agent 022 is male, Agent 023 is female.


	24. Unstoppable

**Title**: refers to Tatiana 2.0

Episode Twenty-Four

"**Unstoppable"**

Capitol Guard Eduardo Guillermo Lopez Morales shakes were he stands. He holds his gun aloft in front of him in desperation at the terrifying site before him. A mass of chickens. Hundreds of chickens marching towards him. Led by a red-eyed floating chicken followed by a giraffe, a canary, a seagull, and a poodle. The world is ending isn't it? This is one of those Hell Freezes Over moments, isn't it?

"Don't come any closer! Or I-I'll be forced to fire!" Eduardo calls out shakily as his fellow guards come out to see what the hey is happening.

"YOU CANNOT STOP THE CLEANSING, SOLITARY PRIMATE! WE ARE THE ANCIENT ONES! PREPARE FOR PURIFICATION!" The chicken continues to float and the others begin to climb the stairs. Eduardo opens fire...

Suddenly, the other guards yell and run inside. Five of Nine the Guinea Pig waits to join the others at the top of the stairs...

Meanwhile,

Reese and Pizoku have arrived on campus at Berkeley and to Reese's dorm room. "If you feel hungry or thirsty or whatever, just go into the fridge," Reese gestures towards the kitchenette. "I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call to a friend."

Pizoku stands in the massive dorm and watches as his newfound savior walks into a separate room. Pizoku sighs to himself and tries to come to terms with this new turn of events when the door opens behind him.

Standing in the doorway is another boy, almost the opposite of Reese. While Reese is adorable geeky California surfer boy, this new one is dark and exotic and muscled and wearing rather tight jeans, and yep, Pizoku's definitely gay.

The Dark Boy's brow furrows as he gives Pizoku the once over. "Who the hell are you?"

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Another member of the Nine is made with a one off character. Perhaps soon I will Nine a character with more substance before hand and not just a one-off.

-Reese is a college student at Berkeley.

-A new character is intro'd at the cliffhanger. How long will this one last?


	25. Complicated Boyfriends

Title: refers to Reese and the New Boy

Episode Twenty-Five

"**Complicated Boyfriends"**

"Taylor?" Reese stands surprised in his doorway holding his cellphone.

"Who is this and why is he in your room?" The Dark Boy named Taylor turns to ask Reese. Pizoku senses a tension between the two. Dammit! Why were the good ones always taken!

"This is Pizoku Takenouchi and I was just calling to tell you why," Reese placates, walking over to stand between Taylor and Pizoku. "He was kidnapped by the Gay Mafia."

Taylor rolls his eyes. "Are they still trying to make California gay?"

"It would seem. You think someone would tell them that it pretty much already is," Reese smiles. Taylor smiles back at him and walks into the kitchen.

Pizoku watches him go, and watches Reese watch him go. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Reese smiles ruefully. "It's complicated."

"Where did he come from? He was just suddenly there," Pizoku asks.

"Oh, New York," Reese answers and walks into the kitchen.

Meanwhile,

She and He are plotting to obtain the Egyptian treasure sunken in the Dead Sea and thereby obtain the Book of Ma'at which contains the info they need to defeat the Ancients and understand the Gemini.

"We need to organize a team," He stated. "We can send Agents 008, 012, 256, and 589. They could use some violence."

She gave him a stern look. "You know who we need."

"The Daju doesn't like to be disturbed when he's visiting Agent 214, you know that."

"Well he can bring his pseudo boyfriend along with him." She says snappily.

He sighs as She grabs up her all powerful Microphone of Authority. "Agent 008 won't be happy."

"**Bring me the Daju!"**

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Taylor Chasikin makes his appearance. Yes it is a pen name, but not technically self insertion since the character of Taylor existed before I made him my pen name.

-Taylor is the central character of The Hurston Game.

-The Gay Mafia seems to have tried to make California gay before.

-Taylor is from New York City.

-Four Agents are mentioned here by He, but only 3 of them are sent to the Dead Sea. Agent 589 enters into American Boys in Season 2.

-The Daju and Agent 214 are heavily implied to be Taylor and Reese.


	26. Tatiana vs Barcelona part 1

**Title**: refers to the conflict between Tatiana 2.0 and the Guard Nacional.

**Season One Finale**

Episode Twenty-Six

"**Tatiana vs. Barcelona part 1"**

"So," Reese asks as he and Pizoku sit at the table, waiting for Taylor to come back from the kitchen. "Why were you headed to Barcelona?"

"To meet my Pen Pal, Raul Ignacio Hernando Consuelos," Pizoku says.

"Cool, I wish I had a pen pal sometimes, but I don't really know what I could tell them," Reese muses. "Were you traveling alone?"

"No, I was flying with my older sister Hikari. She's probably worried sick," Pizoku says sadly, reminded of the UberWhore.

"Well, when Taylor gets a hold of our, friends, I'm sure they'll be able to find your sister and get you both safely to wherever it is you may want to be," Reese comforts, sipping from his root beer. He then smiles a bit wicked like. "SO, Raul Ignacio Hernando Consuelos, is this a long distance thing?"

Pizoku pinkens around the ears. "Not exactly," He says with smile.

Reese nods. "I understand not exactly," He sighs with a longing look towards the kitchenette door, when it suddenly swings open and a somewhat upset looking Taylor stomps through.

"Stupid little thing thinks She runs the world and everyone in it," He says and slumps into the chair next to Reese.

"Who was it? What was the call about?" Reese asks, immediately concerned. Pizoku smirks. He had it bad.

"She wants me to return to New York immediately because She has a most important mission for me. It seems, since I left this morning, She has decided to declare a Alert level Omega. The world is ending." Taylor sighs and takes a swig from Reese's bottle.

"Is it because of Alien Invasion?" Pizoku asks, earning startled looks from Taylor and Reese. "The supposed Prince mentioned something about it in Cairo. I thought he was kidding."

"Great, She may actually be not overreacting for once," Taylor concedes with a pout. "I suppose I should go back." Pizoku grins again as Taylor obviously looks at Reese begging him for a reason not to go.

"Yes you should," Reese replies. Pizoku giggles when Taylor looks crestfallen. "And," Reese continues, suddenly standing, "We're going with you." Pizoku stops giggling as Taylor smiles up at Reese and then over at him. Oh great, now what was he getting into?

Meanwhile,

People are running screaming from the Capitol building of City Hall or whatever it may be called. Sirens wail as the police once again surround the building and national guard troops begin to converge on the city of Barcelona.

Inside the Council Chamber though, Tatiana 2.0 hovers above the cowering council members. Flanking her as always are her Five and her chicken army is busy securing the premises. "WE ARE THE ANCIENT ONES. YOU WILL SERVICE US!" Tatiana 2.0 says in her booming manly possessed chicken voice. The councilors continue to cower.

"Holiness!" Squeaks Five of Nine from the back of Three of Nine as they stand near the window and look outside.

Outside, the National Guard has begun to evacuate the nearby area as tanks and rocket launchers are brought onto the scene.

"ATTENTION INSURGENT FOWL! THIS IS THE GUARD NACIONAL! YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES! RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGES AND EXIT THE BUILDING PEACEFULLY!"

Tatiana 2.0 watches from the window and smiles her possessed chicken smile. Her army was soon to grow exponentially.

Meanwhile,

Naomi the Lawn Gnome Chick wakes up...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Trivia & Spoilers: Raul the Pool Boy is actually Raul Ignacio Hernando Consuelos.

-Pizoku may have had romantic feelings towards Raul.

-Reese admits he and Taylor are complicated.

-Pizoku is unaware of the fates of Raul and Hikari

-Taylor confirms that he is the Daju.

-Tatiana 2.0 has taken City Hall.

-Naomi wakes up. I felt I needed more than 2 storylines for Season 2, so she returned.


	27. Season 2! O

**Title**: refers to the Hollywood Sign

_**Season Two Premiere!**_

Episode Twenty-Seven

"**O"**

Naomi the Lawn Gnome Chick wakes up to find herself in darkness. The moist and rather odorous darkness of the sewer system beneath London. With a vague recollection of how she got there, and a lack of appropriate eighties classics, Naomi dusts herself off and considers the situation.

A shuffling noise draws her attention and she gasps upon seeing a pair of glowing beady eyes from a corner. Naomi is not alone!

Meanwhile,

Pizoku finds himself confused as he stares up at the second "O" of the Hollywood sign. "I don't get it."

"Just wait," Taylor tells him as he moves closer to the base. Reese stands next to Pizoku and watches, apparently not so confused as Pizoku, which only confuses him more.

"Wait for what?" He asks Reese, who just smiles and points.

Taylor bends over ('nice view,' muses Pizoku) and fiddles with something unseen. Suddenly, a large flash occurs. When Pizoku reopens his eyes, he finds that the center of the 'O' is filled with a strange energy field that ripples like water.

"Wait for that," Reese says with a smile and pulls Pizoku closer by his arm.

"Next stop, NYC," Taylor says with a wink back at the others. Pizoku watches in awe as he climbs up onto the 'O' and steps into the field and is gone.

"Come on," Reese says, pulling on Pizoku's arm again and helping him hoist himself up onto the back ledge of the 'O'. The energy field is palpable. "It doesn't hurt. It's just a little bit of a woosh and then you're there," Reese explains, watching Pizoku expectantly.

Pizoku nods, and then turns to face the field. Summoning up all his courage and saying a quick prayer to whoever's listening, He steps through...

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Naomi is in the sewers beneath London, where she will spend much of the next few episodes.

-A Portal appears for the first time in TLT. Think something like a Stargate, thought without having to be in a gate. The mechaninc behind the usage of Portals is still being worked out. The O is able to connect to NYC though.

-Season Two begins, there is a Naomi storyline and Pizoku storyline. Tatiana 2.0 will be returning shortly.


	28. HQ

**Title**: Refers to the base of She

Episode Twenty-Eight

"**HQ"**

Pizoku is completely stunned. Shocked and in utter disbelief. He cranes his neck up at the buildings around him and maintains his state of denial despite the overwhelming evidence to the obvious. Pizoku was now in New York City. He was just at the Hollywood sign, now he was in New York City.

"You're really here." Pizoku turns to look at Reese, who is smiling at him like he knows exactly what he's thinking. And somehow with the way events have been going that wouldn't actually surprise him.

"Oh, how sweet, are you and Taylor adopting now?" Pizoku looks over at the new voice to find himself shocked by the mere height of the girl that stands beside them in the doorway. Extraordinarily tall, blonde, buxom and beautiful, almost a stereotype but with an aural edge of kick-your-ass. And a strange wrinkle on her upper nose.

"Play nice, Jilan, the poor boy has been through enough for a few days," Reese tells the girl.

"And you think bringing him here is going to be a vacation? News flash, we won't be here long," Jilan says and indicates that the two should follow her inside. Pizoku furrows his brow in confusion, but does so anyway.

Meanwhile,

"The Dead Sea?" Taylor asks incredulously. "You want us to go to the Dead Sea?"

"Yes, that would be what I just told you. Is it really that hard to follow?" She says shortly from her Position of Power in the Headquarters of the Organization.

"Why are we to go to the Dead Sea?" Agent 008, a.k.a. Neahila Wonakowa, asks calmly.

"To retrieve the sunken Egyptian treasure from the bottom so we can retrieve the Book of Ma'at and learn all about the Gemini and find a way to defeat the Ancient Ones," He summarizes quite nicely.

"I go on vacation and what happens? Madness!" Taylor says throwing up his arms. "What Ancient Ones? What Gemini?"

"Apparently some Ancient gods of some kind woke up and got pissed off and are now trying to cleanse the world," Agent 012, aka Ashlee explains to her friend. "The Gemini are twin brothers who are alien hybrids who have some vague purpose in a larger scheme. Like everything else around here. Can we move?"

Taylor looks at her blankly. "I'm never taking another vacation." He shakes his head and turns to the small animals of Authority. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Now," She says with a grin.

"Uh, that might be a wee bit problematic," Taylor says, looking pointedly towards the doorway. The others turn to see Jilan and Reese, standing with Pizoku between them.

"Oh, well fiddle," She says and pouts.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: a Star Trek race enters in, making this somewhat more of a fanfiction, but still not really. Legana Jilan is Bajoran. She is the only one of the three girls to have a description so far.

-She is sending the group to the Dead Sea, so we return there. A marvel suddenly strikes me as I wonder how Francoise got Tatiana and Raul to the Dead Sea from Barcelona so quickly in the first two episodes of TLT. An error on my part may have occurred. Oh well, too late now.

-Her Hidden location is established as New York City.

-Agent 008 is Neah, Agent 012 is Ashlee, which means that Agent 256 is Jilan.

-It is difficult to remember to write in Present tense all the time. If you catch something off, remember that.


	29. Tatiana vs Barcelona part 2

**Title**: refers to the events of the Season One Finale being continued.

Episode Twenty-Nine

"**Tatiana vs. Barcelona part 2"**

The United Nations is buzzing with tension. Reports are flooding in from all over reporting varying incidents of strangeness, regarding penguin migrations and the whatnot. But the ambassadors are currently most concerned with the reports that are coming to them out of Barcelona. Reports of a strange floating chicken with remarkable powers of destruction, apparently bent on "Cleansing the world of the defilers and rebuilding its ancient empire". So far at least a 20 block area of the city has been destroyed and now the Chicken and its army has taken the city hall. The national guard has been mobilized and are now attempting to retake the building, but the UN sees not much hope. The signs are all disturbing when viewed in such a integrated manner and many could not help but wonder, just what did it all mean?

Meanwhile,

Naomi walks the sewer system of London with her newfound friend, Kitty the Rat. "Here, in here," Kitty indicates a small opening in the wall that leads off somewhere.

"Where does it go?" Naomi asks in wonder.

"The Underground," Kitty says.

"But I thought we were in the Underground," Naomi says confused.

"This is the Underground as far as the normal oblivious humans know it," Kitty tells her. "But this," He once again indicates the opening, "Leads to the Real Underground."

Naomi looks in awe, and eagerly steps into the Opening to the Real London Underground. Just what awaits her on the other side?

Meanwhile, in Barcelona,

Time has run out. The Chicken has not surrendered and in fact, it seems that she has added onto her army of Chickens and possibly onto her Nine. But the Guard Nacional can wait no longer. Extreme situations begat extreme actions. The citizens of Barcelona watch in shock and terror as the Guard, in an attempt to save them all, launches the missile.

The City Hall of Barcelona explodes, Tatiana 2.0 and her minions still inside.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** The UN takes notice in this episode. They will pop up from time to time, in the long run.

-Kitty the Rat is a reference to my friend Ally and a story about a rocket. It sounds very vague but the story isn't really that horrifying. She helped me name the Rat in Stagecraft. Other Ally inspired characters are soon to come.

-The London Underground. Much of the coming season will be taking place here.

-The Guard Nacional (Is that even real?) destroy city hall.


	30. QuadraBoom

**Title**: refers to the fourth boom

Episode Thirty

"**QuadraBoom"**

The ruined rubble of the City Hall smokes and chars. However, The Ancient Ones that continue to possess the dead body of Tatiana the Chicken take no notice of this. They prefer to stew and be quite thoroughly angered by one more display of aggression towards them by the defilers. The army of chickens has been greatly depleted and their poor Five of Nine were becoming more and more charred. An effective example had to be made, so as to discontinue the futile efforts to stop the Cleansing. Tatiana 2.0 begins to build up her power reserves.

Meanwhile, at the Headquarters...

"What do you mean we can't send him to Barcelona? Why can't we send him to Barcelona?" Taylor asks, highly irritated with the little rabbit on a power trip.

"Show him!" She demands of Agent 022.

The large display screen on the wall lights up with an aerial view of Barcelona, over the smoldering ruins of City Hall.

"What happened?" Reese asks, stunned by the apparent carnage.

"The National Guard destroyed the building in order to stop the Ancient Gods from further destructive cleansing. The Ancient Ones have already destroyed about a 12 to 15 block area of the city," He explains.

Pizoku finds himself in shock. Perhaps it was a good thing he had been taken by the Gay Mafia. At least he wasn't there for that! But what about Raul?

"Do you think it worked? Are the Ancient Ones, thwarted?" Ashlee asks anyone.

Suddenly a bright light flashes over the screen that quickly dissipates into smoke.

"Report!" She barks to her minions who immediately set about the task. Pizoku, Taylor, Ashlee, Reese, Neah and Jilan stare dumbfounded at the screen.

"Hoxaab, look at this!" Agent 023 says, entering commands on her keyboard and bringing up a different image of the city. The new view shows a higher view of Barcelona, and the clear image of a large circular area in the center of the city where nothing more remained save smoldering rubble and wandering chickens.

"Never mind," Ashlee says quietly.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: Tatiana's body must be in really poor shape by now, since she is a Dead Chicken.

-The Five are in bad shape as well it seems. They won't have too much longer to worry about that.

-Pizoku finally learns about Barcelona.

-Barcelona is not much longer for the world it would. Seem. Sorry.

-I Believe this is actually the last time that HUSH HQ (He, She, 022, 023) appears in this story to date.


	31. King's Cross

**Title**: refers to the Train Station.

Episode Thirty-One

"**King's Cross"**

Pizoku stands on the roof top of the building, gazing out at the city of New York, attempting to come to terms with the recent changes his life has undergone.

"How you handling things?" Reese asks, as he leans on the wall next to Pizoku.

"Oh, um, I dunno," Pizoku says, still slightly dazed with it all. "My pen pal is a canary and my sister seems to have been replaced by a robot. Barcelona is in ruins due to a dead chicken and the world seems to be going insane." he laughs desperately.

Reese nods in contemplation. "That sounds about right."

Pizoku looks confused. "You seem to not be fazed."

"Yeah," Reese concedes sheepishly. "I should probably be worried about that."

"Maybe a little," Pizoku smiles and then fidgets. "I feel like I should be doing something. I want to do something to help."

"Well," Reese says thoughtfully, "I think the best course right now, is to go to the Dead Sea. Figure out what we're up against before we go against it."

Pizoku looks stunned. "You're going against it?"

"Taylor will," Reese explains, sort of. "The girls too. I may have to."

Pizoku takes this in with awe, then gets a determined look on his face. "I'm going with you."

Reese smiles knowingly. "I thought you might."

Meanwhile,

A red double-decker bus pulls to a halt outside of King's Cross Station. Ally Cat bounds off the bus and quickly looks around for any sign. This was the day. They had to be here somewhere! She immediately begins tearing around in search of her deep dark desire.

Suddenly she spies something! A young boy, slim and tall with red hair and freckles! It had to be! It was all true! She lets out a squeal of delight and immediately pounces into the air.

"Ronald!" she cries, glomping onto the boy's head.

"Bloody Hell!" The red haired boy cries out. "There's a cat attacking my head! Gerroff!" he begins to flail wildly, attempt to knock Ally off. But she is determined not to loose her Weasley now that she's found him.

Meanwhile, in the Underground...

Naomi gasps in utter awe and delight as Kitty the Rat leads her into the legendary Underground City of Magic.

"Greetings and Welcome, Naomi." She turns around and nearly faints at the sight of the being before her.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Further bonding between Reese and Pizoku. Pizoku is now fully aware of things.

-Ally Cat is a not so subtle reference to Ally the Person. Another referenced is her naughty crush on all things Weasley. Note, I never use The Word, Ally!

-This Episode marks the first time we can establish a date and relative time: September the First, before noon.

-The red haired boy is not Ronald Weasley. The HP characters are not real in This Universe. Make note of the capitalizations and read into it. Harry Potter references make this closer to a fanfiction, but as they are not actually real in this story, it still defies the category.


	32. Faerie Queen

**Title**: Refers to the Fairy Queen, as well as making a joke

Episode Thirty-Two

"**Fairy Queen"**

Naomi is stunned to the point of utter blankness as she watches the Fairy Queen address Kitty the Rat. For the first time in the Underground some of her Eighties classics return to her. Unfortunately, she doesn't feel that they would be appropriate to sing, since the songs that are popping in are "Dancing Queen" and "The Crying Game". That's right, the Fairy Queen was most definitely manlike.

"The human world must remain unaware of our existence!" The Queen decrees in her drag queen-like voice. "If these close calls continue, things will become most dire. We must see that it stops!"

"But how is it occuring?" Kitty asks with concern.

"You, Kitty-in-the-Drier," The Queen points, "You must find that out!"

Meanwhile, in Barcelona

"The Masters have been looking quite grim these days," One of Nine the Poodle observes. The Five watch as Tatiana 2.0 floats through the streets of Barcelona, looking at posters on the walls.

"Well, I suppose such things are to be expected when in possession of the body of a dead chicken," Two of Nine the Canary tweets.

"The chicken is decomposing," Four of Nine the Seagull states.

"Well that's just disgusting!" Five of Nine the Guinea Pig spits in disgust.

"What can we do?" Three of Nine the Giraffe asks the others.

"FIND HIM!" The Five turn to see Tatiana 2.0 pointing at a poster, an advertisement for psychiatric help. The search for Doctor Mallard the Quack has begun.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: The Fairy Drag Queen is introduced.

-Kitty-in-the-Drier is a complete reference to Ally and her rocket. Ask her the story if you want to know it.

-The Five speak for the first time and we are reminded about what each one is.

-Mallard is soon to return. He is not a duck, his name is just a joke.


	33. Whump

**Title**: refers to Ally

Episode Thirty-Three

"**Whump"**

"This isn't a good idea." Neah stands with her arms folded as she watches Taylor pack things in a bag.

"How is it not?" Taylor asks, looking over what he's already packed.

"It's dangerous," Neah says. "They aren't like us. You'll be distracted by that fact."

"I'll be fine," Taylor replies, zipping up the bag. "Reese will be fine."

"But the boy?" Neah looks over her shoulder to where Reese and Ashlee stand talking to Pizoku.

Taylor looks as well. "Look, I can't really explain it, but trust me on this. They need to be there."

Neah frowns as Taylor walks over to the others. She could feel that somehow he was right but not in the way that he thought he was.

Meanwhile, in King's Cross Station,

Ally is perplexed. Time is quickly running out and they have yet to find the correct entrance onto Platform 9 ¾. She has tried pushing Ronald into 4 of the columns and has yet to find the right one.

"Oh spit!" She says after 'Ronald' bounced off the 5th column. "It's not this one either, and it's so close to time! We mustn't be late, Ronald, we must be on time!"

"I am not Ronald Weasley!" 'Ron' fumes. "Would you stop shoving me into support columns!"

But Ally pays no mind. "How about this one?" She pushes him into column number six.

"Bloody hell!"

After an initial whoosh, they come to whumping stop. Ally bounces up in glee.

"Language, Ronald!" She looks around in confusion. "Funny, I always expected it to look different."

'Ron' looks around at the dark cavernous tunnel they now are somehow in. "You have got to be joking."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: Neah and Taylor are different than Reese and Pizoku, just how will be established later on.

-As everyone should know, the entrance to platform 9 and three-quarters is through a column in between 9 and 10.

-Again, the Number 6 has no real significance. Maybe it's a subconscious reference to Battlestar Galactica.

-Ally and 'Ron' have fallen into the Underground


	34. Intersections

**Title**: refers to the destination of Kitty's team.

Episode Thirty-Four

"**Intersections"**

"So what is the plan?" Naomi asks Kitty as they walk in the Underground.

"We are to go to the Intersect and check the levels, make sure the balance is maintained at all costs," Kitty replies with determination.

"Oh," Naomi says. "Where is the Intersect?" She asks as they enter a small chamber, then forgets her question. "Is this the team?"

"It is," Kitty confirms. Before them stood the following: Daffodil the Fairy, Mulligan the Leprechaun, Boo Ghost, Jim Morrison the Door Mouse, and Clyde.

"Not exactly the Magnificent Seven, are we?" Naomi cracks in amusement.

"More like the Magnificent Six and Half," Kitty sighs.

Meanwhile,

Nurse Veronica snaps her bubble gum and turns the page of her magazine. The jingling of the office door rouses her attention and she looks up to see Doctor Mallard return from Lunch.

"Any calls while I was out?" Mallard asks, hanging up his jacket.

"Just Senora de Chavez calling about her voices again," Nurse Veronica replies.

"And my two o'clock is not here yet?" Mallard asks, moving towards the office area.

"No, Doctor."

"Well, I'll just go back into my office, then. Let me know when Sr. Arena arrives." Doctor Mallard shuts the door behind him.

Nurse Veronica pops her bubble gum and turns the page of her magazine. The jingling of the office door rouses her attention and she looks up. "Hello, Sr. Arena, the Doctor is wait..." She trails off and stares in shock at the sight before her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: Jim Morrison the Door Mouse. I should hope you get that reference.

-Clyde has yet to be revealed.

-The Magnificent Six and a Half is a reference to the BBC radio show "I'm Sorry, I'll Read That Again."

-Mallard makes his first actual appearance sine being mentioned early in Season One. He is a psychiatric doctor.


	35. Mallard the Quack

**Title**: refers to Mallard obviously.

Episode Thirty-Five

"**Mallard the Quack"**

To say that Nurse Veronica is stunned would be an understatement. Before her, in the doorway of Doctor Mallard's Psychiatric office, is not Mr. Arena, but the strangest sight she has ever seen.

A rather sickly looking chicken with red glowing eyes hovers about 4 feet above the ground. Behind it stands a Giraffe with a Poodle and a Guinea Pig on its back, with a Seagull and a Canary flapping about nearby.

Nurse Veronica nearly swallows her gum when Doctor Mallard comes out his office, having heard the door jingle signaling the entry of a patient. Only it isn't a patient of his. It is Tatiana 2.0.

"May I Help you?" Mallard asks after a moment of shock. Nurse Veronica's mouth continues to hang open.

"WE ARE THE ANCIENTS. WE REQUIRE YOUR ASSISTANCE." The voice of the chicken was loud and booming and entirely unnatural.

"Do you have an appointment?" Mallard replies. Nurse Veronica turns to look at him in shock. Tatiana 2.0 smiles with devious anticipation.

Meanwhile,

Pizoku blinks as the sun hit his eyes. He holds his hand up and looks around at the change in scenery. He ponders in awe of the fact that in such a short period of time he's been around the world, From Tokyo to Cairo to San Francisco to New York City and now to Jerusalem. Pizoku sighs; he only wanted to meet his pen pal.

"Okay, now what?" Pizoku turns to see Ashlee standing with her arms crossed, surveying the scene in a bit of a freaksome manner.

Taylor slides his sunglasses onto his face. "Now we head for the Dead Sea."

"Right," Jilan cracks as she comes up behind Pizoku with Reese and Neah. "And where is that in relation to here?"

"Well, we're in Jerusalem," Reese muses, "So we need to be on the West Bank?" He turns to Neah for confirmation and she nods.

"Well where are we now?" Pizoku asks, confused.

"Not on the West Bank," Neah smiles and motions around them. "That's the Palestinian section. I think we would know if we were there." She indicates to a shop that has some definite Jewish memorabilia aimed for tourists. "Taylor?"

Pizoku turns to look at the mentioned boy and watches as Taylor cocks his head in what looks like a pondering pose, only it's not, because he immediately points behind him. "We need to go this way." He turns and walks, leaving the others to follow. "Stay Together."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: The Ancient Ones have found Mallard. And seem to have plans for him.

-Pizoku has circled the globe completely by now. Now the team of six has arrived in Jerusalem. I have thing for the number 6 it seems.

-Don't burn me if those tourist shops don't exist.


	36. Laughter in the Dark

**Title**: refers to the Underground

Episode Thirty-Six

"**Laughter in the Dark"**

"What do you mean you don't know the way?" Ally looks at the red haired boy, incredulous. They have been wandering the dark caves for a good time now and Ally is not pleased. Ronald was going to miss the train! "Haven't you been here before, Ronald?"

'Ronald' seethes. "No, I'm sorry, I've never fallen through a support column into a strange underground labyrinth that you seem to believe leads to a platform that only exists in literature," He spits out bitterly. "And stop calling me Ronald! My name isn't bloody Ronald!" He cries out in exapseration. "My name is--"

"Did you hear that?" Ally interrupts, looking off down a dark cavernous corridor.

"Oh, I dont like the sound of that," 'Ron' groans, then turns to look off towards the coming evil sounding cackles. "Oh bloody hell."

Meanwhile, in the Underground,

"It all looks the same doesn't it? How do we know we're going the right way?" Boo Ghost wonders as she looks around the dingy darkness off the Underground.

"I know," Kitty the Rat states confidently and continues to lead the small team.

"It's so dirty down here!" Daffodil the Fairy says as she cringes in disgust. "Couldn't we have flown there instead? Ew, is that mud?"

"It's beautiful!" Mulligan the Leprechaun gruffly cries out. "The musty air, the feel of the earth, the joy of the journey, it stirs me in my being!"

"Hopefully that's all it's stirring," Clyde mutters grimly.

"It's fun traveling with kids, isn't it?" Naomi smiles at Kitty, but then notices his state of distraction. Soon the whole party stops dead in their tracks as strange evil laughter floats on the darkness. "What is it?"

Kitty bristles in response. "Gremlins."

Meanwhile, in Barcelona...

Doctor Mallard considers himself a pragmatist. Others, if you were to ask, may say that he is a self-serving bastard of a quack. Either way, he currently could be found cowering behind the desk as he stares in utter terror at what had become of his now former secretary, Nurse Veronica.

Six of Nine the Pigeon flutters about the desk as Tatiana 2.0 rises up and over to hover directly above Mallard's head.

"What is it that you want?" Mallard whimpers.

Tatiana 2.0 smiles down at him, as much as a chicken can smile. "FOUR," comes the demanding reply, leaving Mallard to stare up at her confused. Four what?

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: the true name of 'Ron' is now a running gag.

-The laughter is revealed to be Gremlins. Think the movies.

-Now here she is, Six of Nine the Pigeon. The first female to be Nined.

-Four what indeed. Can you figure it out?


	37. Acolyte

**Title**: refers to Mallard

Episode Thirty-Seven

"**Acolyte"**

Doctor Mallard sits in his office in a bit of a dazed sort of state of being. This could simply not be occuring. A Possessed Deceased Chicken was offering to what?

"THIS IS NOT AN OFFER," Tatiana 2.0 says, startling Mallard out of his thoughts. "YOU WILL BECOME MY ACOLYTE. YOU WILL HELP ME TO OBTAIN WHAT I NOW NEED MOST."

Mallard gulps. "And what is that?"

"THIS CHICKEN IS NO LONGER A SUITABLE VESSEL TO HOST US. IT IS DECOMPOSING. WE DESIRE NEW VESSELS TO CARRY US."

Mallard now felt he understood. "And you want Four, uh, vessels?" Tatiana 2.0 and the Six nod in agreement. Mallard frowns. "Do you have any preferences, your, uh, Holinesses?"

Tatiana 2.0 smiled. Cowards always made good acolytes. "YES WE DO."

Meanwhile, in Jerusalem...

Pizoku found himself sighing and wondering as to why it would be horrible if they even tried for public transportation. Surely Taylor isn't actually planning on walking all the way to the Dead Sea, is he? Maybe he could do that, but Pizoku doubts the others could. And they seemed to agree.

"Yeah, there has to be an easier way than this," Ashlee groans as she walks through the crowded bustle of Jerusalem.

"We aren't in a protected area," Taylor reminds her as he leads the team toward the Dead Sea.

Ashlee glares at the back of his head. "This is Jerusalem. You honestly think there isn't a Portal here?"

"Oh, come on now, Ash," Neah teases, bumping Ashlee a bit with her shoulder. "Exercise is good for you, Reality is good for you. Let's not hide from either."

Pizoku turns to Reese as he watches Ashlee stick her tongue out at Neah. "Is it always like this?"

Reese smiles. "More often than not."

"I can hear you." Reese laughs when Ashlee doesn't even turn around. Pizoku smiles, feeling better at hearing the laughter, which distracts him a bit from the situation. Which may be why he almost runs into Jilan as Taylor suddenly stops and causes a domino effect through the group.

"What?" Jilan asks, taking notice of Taylor's expression. He doesn't answer right away, merely surveys their surroundings. And then without warning, he reacts.

"Get down!" Pizoku hears Taylor scream, but doesn't react with the reflexes of some of the others, so that the explosion knocks him backwards through a window.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: The issue of Tatiana being dead is now at the fore of the Ancient One's minds.

-It seems often that it is the cowardly that end up helping the evil dark lords, doesn't it?

-Another mention of a Portal. Apparently they make it safe to perform other means of transportation. I know that's vague, but I promise I'll explain eventually.

-Taylor has the ability to divine direction as well as feel bombs before the go off. What else can he do? The others seem to have fast reflexes too.

-What will be the fate of poor Pizoku?


	38. Cornered

**Title**: Refers to Ally and 'Ron' and sorta RJP

Episode Thirty-Eight

"**Cornered"**

Darkness. A thumping noise. Pizoku blinks. He tries to sit up, but that hurts, so he slows down that idea. Reese is suddenly beside him easing him up to a sitting position with gentle slowness. Pizoku is reminded about just how incredibly gorgeous the boy is.

"What happened?" Pizoku asks, still adjusting to the darkened room.

"Suicide bomber." Pizoku turns to see Jilan by the door, the apparent source of the thumping sound. "Big bang. Open this door!" She shouts and kicks the door, shaking it severely. Pizoku realizes she is much stronger than she seems.

Reese frowns at the girl. "Are you really sure you want that to happen?"

"Yes, I want to kick somebody's ass and I need them to open this door in order for me to do that!" Jilan vents and continues to assault the door.

Pizoku studies his surroundings as he eyes have now adjusted. "Where are we?"

"Not sure, we woke up here," Reese tells him.

Jilan snorts derisively. "We've been kidnapped," she laughs darkly. "How stupid is that?'

Pizoku frowns. "It's not the gay mafia again, is it?" He asks Reese, only to have the door swing open and men in dark masks with large guns storm into the room.

"No, I'd say it isn't," Reese replies, holding up his hands as the guns are pointed towards him.

Meanwhile in the Underground...

"Get back! Stop that!" 'Ron' shouts as he attempts to beat off the Gremlins that pull at his clothing.

"Do something Ronald!" Ally cries out from her perch atop 'Ron's' head.

"What do you want me to do?" 'Ronald' shouts back, punching a Gremlin far across the small tunnel.

"You're a wizard, use magic!" Ally commands, whapping him on the head with her paw. "Take out your wand Ronald!"

'Ron' smacks another Gremlin and fumes. "I am not a wizard, I don't have a wand, There is no such thing as magic, and my name isn't Ronald!"

"Skattamoosh!" A girly voice calls out and the tunnel is filled with bright light. The Gremlins scream and burst into smoke bombs as Ally and 'Ron' hide their eyes.

"Hello!" 'Ron' blinks a moment and then gapes in shock at the small crew of impossible creatures standing before him, and at the lawn gnome that just spoke to him.

"Well this is going to complicate things," The Rat pouts as Ally immediately begins to spaz on the boy's head.

"Scabbers!" Ally cries out excitedly. 'Ron' prays for something to fall on his head.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers: **do recall that Pizoku is gay and attracted to Reese, and Taylor.

-Jilan is a very strong girl. She doesn't seem all that worried abuot being abducted.

-Poor 'Ronald'. Saved by the Fairy. Wait til you see how he returns the favor.

-I combine two story lines here to make it so much easier to keep track of.

-Ally now believes Kitty the Rat to be Scabbers. If you know anything about Harry Potter, you should guess where she goes next with that.


	39. List of Four

**Title**: refers to the Ancient Ones

Episode Thirty-Nine

"**List of Four"**

It is Dark. Except for where he is. Pizoku is bound to a medical chair, like a dentist's or something to that sort. There is an extraordinarily bright light blaring down on him from above and this light causes the rest of the room to be encased in deep shadow.

Pizoku is unsure as to where exactly he is. They had entered the small room and grabbed him and placed a bag over his head before carrying him away, so he was unable to see anything as to where he was. But something inside tells him he is Down. Whatever that means. He just is not fond of being tied up. Or attached to strange machines.

He still isn't quite convinced that the men in the masks weren't involved with the Gay Mafia, this could just be a more militant and kinky branch than most is all. Fueled by that thought, Pizoku struggles with the bounds on his arms.

"It won't work." A Voice speaks from the darkness around him. An oddly familiar male Voice .

Pizoku squints, trying to see, but the light prevents that from happening. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Your body." The man is obviously smiling as he says this, it's evident in his Voice. A young Voice. Still familiar but slightly chilling in a way that won't add up.

"You are the Gay mafia aren't you?" Pizoku asks, the man laughs. Another chill. "Why am I hooked up to this machine?"

"I told you, I want your body," The man says again, closer this time. Pizoku can just make out the outline of a figure before him.

"And in order to get it," the man steps forward into the light and Pizoku feels his insides freeze in a way he never thought could happen, his heart pounding and blood screaming in his ears...

"You have to die." Taylor leans over Pizoku with an oddly sinister grin and flips a switch on the machine.

Meanwhile, in Barcelona...

It is a very important task. A very difficult decision. One that has to be made with the utmost thought and care.

The Ancient Ones have started to make their List. Their List of Four. Four people to be their new hosts.

"I want someone Young," says the Representative of the West and it is added to the list.

"I want someone Female," says the Representative of the South and it is added to the list.

"I want someone Strong," says the Representative of the East and it is added to the list.

"I want someone Smart," says the Representative of the North and it is added to the list.

"Eww!" a shrill voice interrupts the internal deliberations. The Ancients (inside Tatiana) turn to see a young child, a little obnoxious man child, pointing and staring in a quite rude manner. "It's foot fell off!"

Tatiana 2.0 looks down to see that yes, her skeletal foot has fallen off. She looks up at the child and smiles a wicked smile. He may not meet any of the requirements on the List of Four, but he could be useful in other ways.

Seven of Nine the Snail had been found.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia** **and** **Spoilers**: I had a very X-Files image in my head for the Pizoku sequence.

-Pizoku is still haunted by the Gay Mafia experience.

-Voice is capitalized for a reason.

-The Voice in the Darkness is revealed to be Taylor. Keep this in mind.

-The choices of the Ancient Ones are important.

-The first actual description of Tatiana decomposing is here.

-Seven of Nine has occurred. I did not know who it was when I wrote this. I figured that out later and the fate of Seven of Nine has become a little greater in the long run. There is a larger plan for the Nine.


	40. Tick Tock

**Title**: refers to Time and the Intersection.

**Episode Forty**

"**Tick Tock"**

The sounds of footsteps approaching alert them. "Here they come," Jilan says, preparing herself. "Stay back." Reese moves backwards without question.

The door opens and one of the masked men walks in. The violence is sudden and takes the men completely by surprise. Reese can barely make out the movement before him. He squints in the darkness but the action before him ends as suddenly as it started.

Five masked man lay unconscious on the floor before him. Whether they're alive or dead, Reese cannot tell, or really bring himself to care. He focuses on the tall woman who stands triumphantly in the middle of the carnage. She smiles smuggly to herself, but turns suddenly at the sound of a groan in the doorway.

Reese gasps in shock. "Pizoku?"

Pizoku leans against the doorframe in apparent pain. Reese moves to help him but Pizoku holds his hands up and back away. "No, don't," He says quickly, then calms down. "I'm sore, but fine, just don't." Reese nods in comprehension. Pizoku doesn't want to be touched. It seems understandable.

"Right, we need to get out of here," Jilan says, now bent over the prone forms on the floor and rifling about them. "Want a big gun?" She holds up a machine gun to Reese.

Reese gives her a wry smile. "Don't think Taylor would approve of that."

"Taylor isn't here, is he?" Jilan retorts, with her own smile. It doesn't last long.

The roof begins to shake. The walls tremble. The sounds of shouting can be heard outside. Howling winds begin to rage. Bright flashes come in through the cracks followed by horrifying booms that shake everything to the core.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Reese says, looking up at the ceiling, his smile gone. Pizoku looks at the other boy, then over to Jilan who has gone pale.

"What is that?" Pizoku asks, looking up with his eyes wide.

Reese doesn't look away from the ceiling. "Taylor."

"Take him into custody Ronald!" Ally Cat shrieks as she struggles in 'Ronald's' grip. "It's Pettigrew! Do something!" She points wildly at poor innocent Kitty the Rat, who ignores with great poise.

'Ron' keeps a tight hold on her and fumes. "For the hundredth time my name isn't Ronald! It's-"

"Just what is wrong with that creature?" Boo asks Naomi, who is walking beside the ghost.

Naomi considers this. "She seems to have convinced herself that the boy and Kitty are characters from Harry Potter."

"Oh." Boo wafts in comprehension.

"What is Harry Potter?" Daffodil asks flakily.

Kitty stops before Naomi can explain. "We are here."

'Ron' looks up from the psychotic little cat to see where they have halted. "The Clocktower?"

The small team of heroes gaze up at the enormity of Big Ben.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: A vague demonstration of the power that is Jilan.

-Pizoku returns, even after Taylor supposedly was going to kill him. And he doesn't jump at the chance to be held by Reese?

-Taylor's power is elaborated on. Reese and Jilan are scared. This means something.

-Yes, Ally now accuses Kitty of being Peter Pettigrew. Poor poor Kitty the Rat.

-Naomi and Boo seem aware of Harry Potter.

-The Intersection is at Big Ben. I do not know its formal name. Bad me.


	41. Pissed Off Hero Boy

**Title**: Refers to Taylor

**Episode Forty-One**

"**Pissed Off Hero Boy"**

Little Zachary Portilla wanted to be many things when he grew up.

When he was really little he wanted to be a penguin. Then he thought that maybe he'd like to be a doctor. Most recently his aspirations were leading him towards a possible career in musical theatre.

Or they were before he became Seven of Nine the Snail.

Now it seems he is nothing but a mindless drone in the service of the Ancient Ones who still possess the dead chicken whose decomposing body little Zach had made disparaging remarks about.

The very same decomposing chicken that now hovers in the waiting room of Mallard's office yet again.

"So, um, this is the list of qualities that you all desire in your vessels?" Mallard asks nervously.

"IT IS," comes the deep booming reply. More feathers fall to the floor.

Mallard gulps as he scans the list again. He has no idea where exactly to find these kinds of people, but he supposes he should start in his client files. They are all crazy anyway so it won't be a far leap for them to find themselves possessed by an Ancient God. Maybe it will even help.

Reese pushes open the door and runs out of the ruinous compound, closely followed by Pizoku and Jilan. The sight he finds freezes him in his tracks. "Oh my god."

He can barely be made out in the whirlwind. The raging funnel of storm and power emanates and encases him entirely, spreading far beyond and blocking out any possible visible horizon. Taylor is Not Happy. He has become Dark Vengeance once again. Reese feels his heart ache inside him as he once again knows that in a peripheral way, this utter violence is his own doing.

"Reese!" The three turn to see Neah and Ashlee hurrying towards them. "Jilan!"

"I think someone is having issues," Jilan says, indicating Taylor.

"Yeah," Ashlee says, then turns to Reese, whose eyes have not left Taylor. "Think you can stop him before he completely blows things to pieces?"

Reese becomes determined. "Stand back." He walks forward and into the raging winds before them.

Pizoku is utterly stunned and watches this all with wide eyes, or as wide as they can be in a desert sandstorm. "You were being figurative, right?"

Ashlee gives him a Look. "Not so much."

The winds rage around him at impossible and terrifying speeds, yet he is able to move forward with little difficulty, as if something is helping him through, some unseen power. Reese breaks through the storm wall into the Eye. And finds him.

"Taylor!" He shouts at the boy, whose appearance has gone much darker than he previously remembered seeing it. Reese grips the side of Taylor's face and forces his dilated eyes to lock with his. "You can stop now," He says calmly, willing Taylor to hear him. "I'm here, we're fine." The sounds around him die away as the winds and storms dissipate around him. "Just calm down and breathe."

Taylor's green eyes stare back into the blue eyes of Reese. Reese smiles at him as Taylor catches his breath, then stops, looking off to the side, feeling.

Reese frowns. "What is it, Taylor?"

"Something isn't right," Taylor says darkly and looks over at the other four.

He moves before anyone even can register he did and the girls recoil as Taylor slams Pizoku into the wall with a force that shakes the stone building. A reflective glint of light in Taylor's hands chills Reese to his core.

"No!" Reese yells, but Taylor runs the knife through Pizoku's belly, pinning him to the wall.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: I was feeling a bir of bitterness while backstage at Godspell so I made one of the cast members Seven of Nine. His fate is not necessarily sealed though.

-Yes he was the small boy at the end of List of Four

-Dark Vengeance Taylor has occurred before.

-Pizoku doesn't mention what happened with Taylor. Hmm.

-Reese is capable of braving the storm and bringing Taylor out of the darkness.

-Taylor seems to have another feeling and attacks Pizoku. Is he freaking good or bad already?


	42. Dead Faeries

**Title**: Refers to Pizoku and another

**Episode Forty-Two**

"**Dead Fairies"**

"Taylor!" Neah attempts to pull Taylor back and away from the young Japanese boy.

"Where is he?" Taylor growls, his eyes turning dark again.

Pizoku sputters, his hands holding his belly around the knife. "What do you mean?"

Taylor pushes it in further. "Where is he?"

"What are you doing?" Ashlee cries pulling at Taylor's arm as Jilan grabbed the other.

"Wait." The girls turned to look at Reese walking towards them, looking right at Pizoku. "You aren't real, are you?"

Pizoku stops gasping and choking and lulls his head towards Reese. "That would depend on your definition of the word," He says in an eerily calm voice.

"Where is he?" Taylor says louder and more forcifully.

"Where do you think?" Pizoku grins at him.

Neah's eyes cloud over. "Why?"

"Oh, come on, I can't tell you everything," Pizoku says with a smile, leaning his head back against the stone wall. "It takes all the fun out of it.'

"Where is he?" Taylor's eyes flash white and he tightens his hold on Pizoku's neck.

Pizoku glares at him. "You're the Hero boy, find him yourself." Taylor and the girls stumble back as Pizoku pushes hard. "Be seeing you," He says loftily, then dissipates into the air.

Jilan looks at the spot where the boy once stood. "That was..."

"It was," Reese says, sinking to the ground, next to where Taylor now knelt.

"So that means..." Ashlee trails off, not wanting to say it.

Reese nods and places a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "Pizoku's dead."

"Animagus! Animagus!" Ally shrieks at the top oh her kitty lungs, indicating poor Kitty, and not helping the team's secret mission.

"She isn't exactly one for subtlety, is she?" Kitty looks around to make sure no one has noticed them sneaking around the back of Big Ben.

"Bah," Ally waves her paw. "Muggles won't notice nothing! Will they Ronald?"

'Ronald' finally snaps. "For the last bloody time, my name isn't bloody Ronald!" He yells, holding the cat up in front of him. "Bloody effin hell! This whole thing is just too bloody much! Harry Potter isn't real! There is no Ronald Weasley! There's no such thing as magic! I'm not a wizard, I don't believe in witches or gnomes of ghosts or leprechauns or effin' fairies!"

Daffodil lets out a small meep of a noise and then plops onto the ground in pile.

"Well that killed her," Clyde says crossing his arms.

"Daffodil!" Mulligan rushes over to the fairy. "No!"

"Way to go Rant Boy," Naomi glares up at the stunned red-haired red-faced boy.

"Bloody Hell."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers:** If you saw the final season of Buffy, you know who Pizoku is.

-That's right, I killed Pizoku! Mwa hahahaha!

-Ally is still on about Harry Potter. Even the real Ally is more well behaved.

-A nod to Peter Pan occurs in the death of Daffodil.


	43. Upstairs

**Title**: refers to Big Ben

Episode Forty-Three

"**Upstairs"**

"Mulligan is refusing to leave her," Boo wafts back to the others.

"Well, we'll just have to leave both of them," Kitty sighs, watching as Clyde and Jim Morrison work on the door.

"Can it be done without them?" Naomi asks.

"I believe so," Kitty states, then turns to glare. "As long as we keep Rant Boy quiet and Miss Deluded under control, it should go fairly smoothly now." Ally glares daggers at 'Peter Pettigrew' and stays upon her poor 'Ron's' shoulders, who incidentally now has his mouth taped over.

"And voila!" Clyde annouces as the door swings open. "We're in."

"So where is the intersection?" Naomi asks as she follows Kitty and the others inside.

Kitty immediately starts towards the stairwell marked Employees Only. "Upstairs."

Naomi frowns. "How far upstairs?"

Kitty stops at the door and indicates 'Ron' to open it. "All the way."

"WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG," Tatiana 2.0's booming voice shakes the office of Doctor Mallard.

Pages and folders fly into the air as the startled Mallard whirls around to face the chicken. "Please, I mean no disrespect," Mallard whimpers, falling to his knees before The Ancient Ones, "But your list is so specific, and I'm afraid that so far none of my patients are meeting your requirements."

Tatiana's red eyes flash with impatience. "THEN LOOK BEYOND YOUR PATIENTS."

"Well, it's just," Mallard splutters, "Well I thought that nobody would really be too disappointed if you took one of them, I mean no one would really notice a difference and some of the crazier ones would be used to having something else in their head anyway..."

Tatiana 2.0 is not amused. It seems her choice of acolyte, while cowardly, is also rather incompetent to meet her wishes. She smiles wickedly to herself.

Perhaps she could find another use for this imbecile. One that would bring her closer to her goal.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: Jim Morrison is mentioned for the second time!

-Clyde can apparently break into buildings.

-The Intersection is upstairs in Big Ben. Can you guess what it is?


	44. Beneath You

Title: refers to the location

Episode Forty-Four

"**Beneath You"**

Tatiana 2.0 floats through the ruins of Barcelona towards the area of the city that still stands. Following behind her as always are the Eight, although now The Ancient Ones realize that perhaps a squirrel wasn't the best choice because Eight of Nine is making a lot of chattering racket.

The plan to obtain new vessels for the Four will have to wait a little longer. They are not entirely sure it will be necessary even. The Ancient Ones aren't quite sure what will occur when they reach full power, but there is only one more Nine to go, so they plan to find out soon.

Which is why they new hover towards the more possibly populated areas of Barcelona, to find One More.

"Taylor," Neah kneels before Taylor and urges him to look at her. "We need to keep moving."

Taylor seems somewhat confused. "I still feel him."

"All the more reason to leave," Neah adds, shuddering at the events that occurred mere moments ago.

"No," Taylor says, standing quickly. "I feel Pizoku." Taylor turns and makes his way back into the compound.

Reese walks after his friend. "Where?" He asks, following Taylor through the rooms with the three girls close behind.

"I thought he was dead," Ashlee says, highly concerned.

"Here." Taylor stops in the middle of a room.

"Large empty room, yes, this must be the place," Ashlee lets out with sarcasm. Taylor looks at her, then stomps hard on the ground. It splinters and the wood falls into the pit. "Trap door, right," Ashlee acknowledges.

"They could return," Jilan points out as Taylor jumps down in.

"Well, you and Ashlee stay up here and kick anyone's ass who comes close," Neah tells the Bajoran as she helps lower Reese into the pit. "You're good at that."

Ashlee and Jilan exchange nervous glances as suddenly they are left alone in the terrorist compound as their friends chase ghosts in the darkness below.

**To Be Continued...**

Trivia and Spoilers: the fate of Mallard is revealed to be as Eight of Nine the Squirrel.

-The Ancient Ones have almost reached full power.

-Taylor can still feel Pizoku. What does that mean for him?

-I am not sure if it was said before now, but Jilan is a Bajoran. It is definitely official, linking this story to Star Trek.


	45. Dawning

**Title**: does not refer to daytime, but realizations

Episode Forty-Five

"**Dawning"**

Reese checks Pizoku's pulse. "He's alive, unconscious but alive," He sighs with relief as he moves to let Taylor rip off the bindings.

"They're drugging him," Neah realizes as she examines the machine. "Unhook that," She says and Reese pulls the lead out of Pizoku's arm.

Neah places her hands on either side of the younger boy's face and moves him towards her. "Pizoku, honey, can you here me?"

"But mama-san, I don't know whose condoms those are," Pizoku murmurs in his sedated sleep.

Neah, Reese and Taylor exchange glances. "Someone had an interesting childhood."

"We'll have to ask about that later," Reese says with a small grin. "Pizoku? Can you open your eyes?"

Pizoku shifts a little on the chair. "Sleepy."

"Wake up," Taylor says firmly but still gentle.

Neah and Reese jump as Pizoku's eyes shoot open and he makes a startled noise, flails his arms and tries frantically to escape. "Whoa," Neah glances at Taylor as Reese catches Pizoku in his arms. "That worked!"

"No," Pizoku cried out, trying to get away, "Stay back, keep him back!" He yells, hiding behind Reese.

"Pizoku, what happened?" Reese asks in utter confusion. He sees the same confusion on Neah's face and turns to look at Taylor.

But Taylor's face is one of grim recognition. "I killed him."

Meanwhile, in the clock tower

"I totally agree with Daffodil," Clyde huffs collapsing on the landing. "Next time I vote we fly."

"I'm don't feel bad," Boo wafts airily.

Clyde glares. "You're dead. You don't feel anything."

Boo looks hurt. "There, there, he's just a bitter little thing," Ally says kindly from 'Ron's' shoulders.

A muffled noise alerts their attention. "What did he say?" Kitty ask, looking up at 'Ron'.

"Ouch!" 'Ron' says as Ally rips off the duct tape. "Bloody Hell!"

Ally thwaps him. "Language!"

"I asked if we were there?" Ron pants, gesturing about. "The stairs are finished. Where is this thing?"

"Right there." Kitty points to the glass with the numbers on them.

"The clock?" Naomi is confused.

"The face." The voice of Jim Morrison surprises them all to turning and looking.

"Oh my." Naomi's eyes widen at the sight of the odd little gun being held by the Door Mouse.

Kitty glares at Jim. "Well this changes the scenery."

Marisol plays with her bouncy red ball. Mama and Papa have been rushing around the small home all day packing things up and such due to with some Alert that flashed on the television earlier, before the strange shaking. But it does not matter to Marisol, because she and Pepe have been playing out on the front lawn and having a grand time.

They played catch this morning, and then she had snacks outside and had a great time chasing Pepe when he stole one from her plate. Now she is bouncing her big red ball as Pepe lays down under a bush and pants.

She does not notice the odd shadow at first. She looks up to see a strange looking bird hovering above her. Almost Chicken like.

"Te juegas?" She asks, holding up the ball. The 'Chicken' smiles.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: We are know ¾ of the way through season 2

-A glimpse of Pizoku's family life is seen

-Taylor realizes what may have happened to Pizoku. Do you?

-Clyde may be able to fly

-Jim Morrison the Door Mouse speaks for the first time. He has the team at gun point.

-Kitty's last line is taken from the _Firefly_ pilot episode.

-I think for the first time I actually disturbed myself when writing the last part. I actually feel bad.

-Pepe is a dog


	46. Circle

**Title**: refers to the Nine

Episode Forty-Six

"**Circle"**

The sky darkens a deep reddish hue as the clouds swirl overhead in an ominous formation. Lightning flashes down towards a specific central location. The earth seems to rumble and move with a life of its own.

In the street there is a ring. A circle of animals. Nine animals stand with expressions of awe and expectation.

One of Nine the Poodle. Two of Nine the Canary. Three of Nine the Giraffe. Four of Nine the Seagull. Five of Nine the Guinea Pig. Six of Nine the Pigeon. Seven of Nine the Snail. Eight of Nine the Squirrel. Nine of Nine the Cow. All form a circle around the strange glowing figure that hovers in the air between them.

Lightning arcs down from the sky and strikes the glow, feathers flying everywhere as the chicken shell disintegrates completely away finally. Four separate orbs flash out and hover, gradually taking on more formative forms, almost humanoid but possibly other than.

The Nine have been completed.

The Ancient Ones have regained their full power.

The cleansing is now to begin.

"I thank you, dear Kitty, for showing me the way to the Intersection," Jim Morrison announces loudly as he makes the others walk further into the large room behind the clock face. "The Others will be most pleased!"

"Jim Morrison!" Kitty spits angrily. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Who are the Others?" Naomi asks in confusion.

"Oh, you will all know soon enough!" Jim announces with continuing pride.

"You," Kitty glares. "You work for Them, don't you? The other side!"

"Other Side of what?" Naomi asks, getting frustrated.

"You'll never win!" Kitty cries out, startling both Boo and Clyde with the force of it. "She won't let you!"

"Well She really isn't here right now, is She?" Jim points out smugly.

"Are you so sure about that?" The small group of creatures looks up to see 'Ronald' pointing a similarly alien looking weapon at Jim.

Ally stares at the boy she's perched upon. "Ronald?"

**To Be Continued...**

**trivia and spoilers**: I honestly had no idea what would happen when the Nine were finished. But now we all know.

-Marisol became a cow. Sorry. No clue what happened to Pepe.

-The Ancient Ones have returned to being separate entities. Tatiana 2.0 is no more.

-Jim Morrison continues to reveal his dark side.

-So, as it may turn out, 'Ronald's' presence in London may not have been so incidental after all. hmm


	47. Moments of Indecision

**Title**: refers to Pizoku's predicament

Episode Forty-Seven

"**Moments of Indecision"**

Naomi presses her small hand to his neck. "Clyde is dead!" she shouts back over to Kitty where he hides behind some machinery.

"What happened to Boo?" Kitty asks watching as Jim fires again at 'Ron'.

"She went through the wall!" Naomi replies, dodging the sparks and coming up behind Ally.

Ally shrieks. "Ronald!" Kitty and Naomi turn to see Ronald rush towards the mouse. There is a bright flash and hail of energy zaps out and hits the clock face and the machinery around it. "No!" Ally rushes forward as Jim Morrison and 'Ronald' fall from the ledge.

"What is happening?" Naomi asks warily as strange energy pulses arc over the clock face.

Kitty rushes over to small brick. "He hit the control panel," he says, then looks back up. "Oh this is not good."

"Ronald!" Ally screams in horror as she looks over the edge, oblivious to the strange rush of air brewing behind her.

"We should be running!" Kitty yells as he runs over to Naomi who is attempting to pull Ally away from the edge before she jumps after 'Ron'.

"I think it's too late!" Naomi gasps, looking back to see a strange vortex forming where the clock face used to be.

The rush of suction comes on quickly. They have no time to react. And with one final scream of "Ronald!" the three small creatures disappear into the vortex. All evidence of their presence is gone and the tower of Big Ben resumes it's loud ticking.

Pizoku leans against the wall with the blanket around his shoulders, somewhere between rage and tears. All he wanted was to meet Raul. That's all he ever wanted. Was that so much?

"You gonna be okay?" Reese sinks down into the sand beside the younger boy.

Pizoku gives him a look of disbelief. "How can you take this all in stride?" He asks. "Taylor killed me, only you say it wasn't actually Taylor, it was something pretending to be Taylor to play with my mind. It killed me to become me to play with you." Pizoku shakes his head as if trying to clear it all out, then looks back at Reese. "This is more than a possessed chicken with an incredible penchant for massive explosions, isn't it?"

Reese smiles apologetically. "It usually is," He says with a small smile, then becomes serious again. "We can get you home. It would be safer, less acid trippy."

Pizoku looks at the floor. "I don't know."

"Hey," The boys look up to see Neah standing in the doorway. "We're moving out. Seems they left us a jeep which Ashlee and Jilan were kind of enough to hot wire."

Reese arches an eyebrow. "Hot wire?"

"Yeah," Neah nods, her expression clearly letting Reese know she is right there with him. "We're not asking questions, just saying thank you."

Reese turns to Pizoku. "Not to be pushy, but..."

"I want to finish this," Pizoku says after a moment. "Get the treasure. Then," He sighed, "we'll see."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: I skipped ahead a bit in the action this time. Clyde's identity is never revealed. Hahaha!

-I totally culled that story line. Clyde is now dead. Boo disappears. 'Ron' and Jim fall from the clock tower. Ally, Kitty and Naomi are sucked into the Intersect. Will any of them return?

-I remind you of Pizoku's original plan of going to Barcelona to meet Raul. Don't worry, he will. Possibly in season three.

-Something is posing as Taylor and Pizoku. It said Pizoku needed to die in order for it to do so. Think of the implications in regards to Taylor. And wonder about Vala in American Boys while you're at it.

-Ashlee and Jilan know how to hot wire vehicles. Who knew?


	48. Reformation

**Title**: refers to the Nine

Episode Forty-Eight

"**Reformation"**

The Ancient Ones look out over their Nine. Gone are the mindless animal drones. In their place are the previous bodies of those who had been changed, all perfect servants to go forth on their behalf.

"You have been returned to your prior forms for a reason," The Representative of the North tells the Nine in its older voice.

"Now that you are Nine, we have the power to do so," The Representative of the West explains to them. Its voice has a sense of youth and energy to it.

"Now that you are Nine, you have power as well," The Representative of the East adds on, in a powerful commanding tone.

"The Defilers are lost in their sinful ways," The Representative of the South continues, more delicate and insistent.

"They must be purified and brought back to the Way," The North emphasizes.

The East smiles wickedly. "And You will show them how."

Meanwhile, in Israel...

"When exactly did you get a driver's license?" Reese asks from the backseat as they went over another bump.

"Are there even traffic laws over here?" Ashlee wonders as she makes another jerking motion with the wheel.

Reese stares at the back of her head. "That isn't the most comforting thing you could have said."

"Do you see anyone else on this road?" Ashlee asks with a wide flourish of her hands. Taylor grabs the wheel and glares at her.

Pizoku bounces as he looks out the window. "I don't think this is a road."

"Oh," Ashlee says in small surprise. "Well, that would explain the lack of traffic."

"And the rocky terrain," Jilan adds from back beside Reese.

"Was that a goat? Did you just hit a goat?" Reese cries out as a large whump bounces all six of them up.

"I did not hit a goat!" Ashlee yells over her shoulder.

Neah watches all this with amusement from the shotgun seat in front, then notices Taylor, who is staring rigidly forward. "What?"

Taylor turns to look at her. "They have their Nine."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: further hints are given to the identity of each Ancient One: North is older (and smarter), South is more delicate (and female), East is commanding (and strong), West is youthful and energetic.

-The Nine have been returned to the forms they had before they were Nined.

-The Nine have powers of their own

-The Ancient Ones now refer to the Way

-Ashlee may not have a driver's license

-Taylor has the ability to sense the Nine being finished, note he doesn't seem to notice right away.


	49. By Moonlit Waters

**Title**: refers to the team by the Dead Sea

Episode Forty-Nine

"**By Moonlit Waters"**

"So they've reached their full possible strength now that they have Nine," Jilan states, just for clarification.

"Yeah," Taylor says as he walks onto the beach.

"Who are they?" Pizoku asks.

"That's what we're hoping to find out," Taylor says as he looks out over the vast water of the Dead Sea.

"And what we need is down in there," Ashlee says, looking into the water.

"That would be what they told us," Neah says with sardonic smirk.

"Right," Reese says, gathering himself. "Once more into the Abyss."

Ashlee stands as the other move towards the water. "Could we please call it something else?"

Meanwhile, in London...

"Can you make anything out?" Mulligan asks, peeking out from behind the dustbin.

"No," Boo sighs airily. "There are too many humans about. I can't get closer without being noticed." She wafts back down by the Leprechaun.

"Do ya think they're both dead?" Mulligan asks, indicating towards the crowd of people gathered across the street.

"They fell from the clock tower," Boo replies, glancing up at the clock of Big Ben. "I think it would be safe to assume so."

"But he was an agent for She," Mulligan points out. "And Jim was of the Other Side. Natural laws may not apply to them."

Boo muses for a moment. "Perhaps not, but we can't do anything more here," She turns to Mulligan. "We need to tell the Queen."

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: I don't actually know much about the lay out of the neighborhood surrounding Big Ben so I'm completely faking it. Don't get nitpicky with that. Same with the area around the Dead Sea.

-The deaths of 'Ron' and Jim Morrison may not be as certain as it would seem to be. Only time will tell. As of now, I admit to not having plans to bring them back. Don't kill me yet, Ally! You'll like what I do instead!


	50. In a Flash of Light

**Title**: refers to Cairo

Episode Fifty

"**In a Flash of Light"**

The Moon shines down with a silvery sheen. The landscape is a vast vista of white. Light winds blow airy particles of snow around in swirls across the sheets of frozen ice. And Warden feels cold.

Warden looks around the frozen land of Antarctica and feels suspicious. The Ancient Ones had chosen the location of his transport for specific reasons. He was to have arrived in the midst of one of the larger emperor penguin colonies on the continent.

Yet as he looks about the area, there seems to be a distinct lack of something very important. Penguins. There is not a single penguin to be seen. Not on land, not in the water. Not anywhere.

There is however, an encampment of humans at a science station. As disappointed as he is about not being able to deal with the Penguins, Warden of Nine takes comfort in the prospect of bringing the Holy Cleansing message to the Lost of Way.

Meanwhile, by the banks of the Nile...

The Moon reflects off of the waters with a shimmering peacefulness. The lights of the city of Cairo light up the night with a sense of activity and vivacity that is almost tangible to the touch.

From the hill, Jorge of Nine watches, considering his course of action. He flexes his fingers with the anticipation of doing the work of his Masters. Such power they have granted unto him and the others. Such abilities to help in the furthering of the One True Way.

A voice draws his attention. A man comes towards him, shaking a staff. Jorge cocks his head as the man continues to advance. He shouts and points at the many goats that surround them, apparently implying something that has to do with the flock. Jorge glances down at the animals, who have been steadily making their way down the hill as quietly as possible, but now that they have been noticed, they break out in a full on stampede.

The man calls out at the goat herd, then turns back to Jorge, quite angry now. Jorge merely smiles at him calmly, quite eerily, and grabs the staff. The man jumps back words as the explodes into fiery splinters.

"Your's is a mighty new destiny," Jorge says, an odd tone in his voice. The man looks at him in fear and confusion. "You are to be the First. The First of the New Order." Jorge of Nine holds out his hand...

Many people in the city of Cairo find themselves awestruck as an odd bright red light flashes on one of the hills beyond the city. There is no noise or shaking, but the odd flash leaves many wondering, what does it mean?

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: The Nine have all been sent to separate continents, with two remaining with the Ancient Ones

-Warden was One of Nine the Poodle for 39 episodes.

-there is a not so subtle reference (at least not to me) to the penguin migrations of American Boys within Warden's story. A hint that the penguins may not be of Earth origin.

-The story returns again to Cairo. Again, I am not familiar with the landscape of Cairo. I could look it up, but I'm lazy.

-Jorge Gonzales was Four of Nine the Seagull for 30 episodes

-The goats run away from Jorge as a hint of animal awareness.

-Their is an implication of the power of the Nine here in regards to the staff and the Red Light. The fate of the man is currently undecided.


	51. Acts of Gods

**Title**: refers to the Ancients, Raul and Taylor

Episode Fifty-One

"**Acts of Gods"**

"This City no longer seems suitable to our needs," The Representative of the South muses amongst the rubble of Barcelona.

"The Defilers will continue to target it with their militarys," The Representative of the West adds. "Our army will not be safe if it stays here."

"Agreed," The Representative of the East replies firmly. "We should return to the homeland."

"We shall rebuild our great temple," The Representative of the North says in its wise old tone. "From there, we can begin the Process."

Meanwhile, in Jerusalem...

There is a sense of nervous fear in the air as people hide themselves in dark shadows, watching the young man that walks through the streets.

His eyes are of a glazed color. His hair and clothes blow wildly though there is no actual wind on the street. Lights spark and go out as he passes them by. It is clear that he is heading for a distinct destination. Something is urging him forward and nothing stands in his way.

Raul of Nine marches onward, following the feeling that drives him forward, not even paying the slightest bit of notice to the soldiers that pull up in front of him in their jeeps.

Pizoku frowns through the darkness as he follows along the beach behind the others. "How exactly is this going to work?"

Ashlee turns to look at the boy. "What do you mean?"

Pizoku nods his head towards the Dead Sea. "We don't exactly have diving equipment, do we?"

"Do you really think we need it?" Ashlee smirks at him.

"There!" Taylor throws out an arm and points out towards the water.

A strange gurgly water noise is heard and the next moment the water has lifted up and divided into undulating walls, traveling out for a distance of unknown degree.

"You aren't one for subtle today, are you?" Reese states, turning to Taylor.

"Evil Ancient somethings are attempting to cleanse the planet. We don't have time for subtle," Taylor shrugs it off and walks forward into the sea bed.

Reese sighs and looks back at Jilan, Pizoku and Ashlee. "Pat Buchanan is going to have a field day with this." The four watch as Taylor and Neah walk on.

**To Be Continued...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: The Ancient Ones make reference to the Army, most likely referring to the chickens. Whether or not the army will remain chickens is undecided at this time.

-The homeland referred to is Tibet.

-The Process. Hmm. What could this be?

-Raul was Two of Nine the Canary for 38 episodes.

-Once again the story comes to Jerusalem. Both Jorge and Raul are in fairly close proximity to Pizoku and the others.

-Raul of Nine demonstrates more power than the previous two have, largely due to the fact that he's being driven forward by an instinctual reaction. Perhaps due to something nearby?

-Taylor gives us another demonstration of power by parting the Dead Sea. Yes a bit of a biblical reference. Hence the Pat Buchanan crack. Luckily for them it is night.


	52. Season Finale! The Book of Ma'at

**Title**: a reminder of what Taylor was sent to retrieve from the Dead Sea

**SEASON TWO FINALE!**

Episode Fifty-Two

"**The Book of Ma'at"**

Naomi blinks. She hears shuffling nearby. She attempts to turn her head but is overcome with a dizzy sensation. Again, she finds her eighties classics have left her.

"What happened?" She asks, not sure if anyone will answer.

"The Intersect opened," She hears the voice of Kitty reply. She slowly looks in his direction to find Kitty and Ally looking around the room. The clock tower.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asks, feeling strange tingles in her body as she looks at the familiar room.

"We're not quite where we were before," Kitty replies, sounding concerned himself. Ally becomes a puddle and cries.

Meanwhile, at the Dead Sea...

"And here we go," Taylor says as he and Neah lower the large chest to the ground. "Big freaking stone chest."

"It looks heavy," Pizoku says in awe, kneeling down beside to run his hands on it.

"It more than looks it," Taylor says, his hands on his knees.

Ashlee frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "It looks like a coffin."

"Sarcophagus," Reese corrects.

"Split the difference, can we say creepy?" Ashlee walks around as Reese, Neah and Taylor join Pizoku beside it.

"It is sealed," Neah exclaims, examining the edges more closely. "Water tight."

"The Egyptians could do that back then?" Pizoku asks, looking at the girl across from him.

Neah's eyes widen and she looks up at Taylor. "It wasn't done by the Egyptians."

Taylor looks back at her. The others exchange looks. "Shall we then?"

"Do we have to open the sarcoffingus?" Ashlee asks quickly. "What if the mummy tries to eat us?"

"It's not a mummy," Reese reminds her as Neah, Jilan, and Taylor jam their fingers under the edge of the lid. "It's the Book of Ma'at."

"And here!" Neah exclaims as they lift the stone cover off.

Six heads lean over and stare. "Books look different than I remember them," Jilan says as everyone's eyes widen.

Pizoku finds himself nodding in agreement. He had never seen a book look so apparently woman shaped before.

**To Be Continued in Season Three...**

**Trivia and Spoilers**: Naomi, Ally and Kitty return to the story again in the finale of the season. Their level of importance in season three may be reduced, i'm not sure as of yet.


	53. Season 3! Awakening

**Season Three Premiere!**

"Episode Fifty-Three"

"**Awakening"**

"That's not a book," Jilan declares as she looks down at the woman in the sarcophagus.

"Well it's not a mummy either so I guess we're 0 for 2," Taylor points out.

Pizoku's eyes widen as it hits him that he knows who the woman is. "It's Ma'at."

Neah looks over at Pizoku then back down at the woman. "Is it then?"

"Who is Ma'at?" Ashlee asks.

"She's Ma'at," Taylor replies, pointing down.

Ashlee glares. "I will hit you."

"Egyptian goddess of Truth and Justice, married to Thoth, god of Wisdom," Pizoku explains to the confused girl.

"Oh," Ashlee says in comprehension, then frowns at Reese. "This isn't gonna become a Stargate episode, is it?"

"She is remarkably well preserved," Jilan observes, studying the woman.

Reese cocks his head in study. "It's a stasis chamber."

"I think we figured that one out Reese, thanks," Ashlee cracks. Reese sticks out his tongue at her.

"What do we do?" Pizoku asks, looking up at the others, then back down at the woman. He jumps back when her eyes open. "Never mind."

**Meanwhile, in Rio de Janeiro**

The Wind shifts directions. It happens so suddenly that people stop in the street and look at the sky.

The clouds shift and began to swirl inward over head, covering up the stars and making the early night darker than it was. It is almost as if a hurricane is forming overhead, but staying overhead and not coming down, except on top of the mountain.

She stands and gazes out over the city and shakes her head. Such a place of sin and decadence. There will be only cleansing here, she is sure of that. Which is too bad. The lights are pretty to look at and the music isn't all that bad either.

It's of no consequence, the holy city that will be raised from its ashes will be much better, she decides. Veronica of Nine starts her descent.

**To Be Continued...**

A/N: the trivia bits are now being written down and will be archived elsewhere.


	54. A New Dawn

Episode Fifty-Four

"**A New Dawn"**

The grey light floods the cool valley. Tibet is quiet in the early morning hours.

Mallard and Marisol stand and gaze towards the East, waiting and listening as the Ancient Ones reveled.

"I can feel the earth," the South says and sighs happily. "It revitalizes."

"Our Home is near," the North muses. "We must find the Temple."

"But it is buried," the West says, somewhat concerned. "I can feel it."

"Then we will raise it," the East says with determination and force.

Shafts of light break over the horizon. "The Sun rises," the South says, enjoying the new warmth. "A new dawn begins."

The Ancient Ones and their guardians stand in the valley of Tibet. "A New World."

**Meanwhile, at the Dead Sea**

Pizoku is in shock. He had begun his week hoping to meet his Spanish pen pal and was now currently looking at the Goddess Ma'at standing before the small group. How plans change.

"Um, hi." Taylor says with a wave of his hand.

Ashlee stares at him. "Lame."

"Where is Thoth?" Ma'at demands. Her voice carries an inherent power.

Jilan leans towards Pizoku. "Thoth?"

"God of Wisdom, Scribes," Pizoku whispers back.

Jilan takes this in, then leans toward Reese. "Scribes?"

"Writers," he whispers back. Jilan nods and turns back to the others

"We don't know where Thoth is," Neah says, looking at Ma'at who now scans the horizon. "Do you know where you are?"

"This is not the Temple," Ma'at observes. "What is this place?"

"No,"Taylor confirms. "This is the Dead Sea." She looks at him. "Not Egypt." He adds on.

Ma'at looks at Taylor, then Jilan, then Neah. "You aren't human."

"Neither are you," Neah retorts.

Ma'at looks at them consideringly. "What year is this?"

"2005." Taylor replies, holding the stare of the Goddess.

Ma'at seems to understand. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Taylor shares a look with the others. "I think we need to talk."

**To Be Continued...**


	55. History in Parallels

Episode Fifty-Five

"**History in Parallels"**

"Where shall we start?" the Goddess Ma'at asks, walking along with the others back towards the stolen vehicle.

"How about, what are you, really?" Taylor asks, walking beside on her left as Neah walks on her right.

"I am Ma'at," the woman replies, "Daughter of Bennu, sister-wife of Thoth."

"Bennu?" Jilan looks down at Pizoku beside her.

"The Phoenix of Egyptian Mythology." Pizoku is feeling his head swirl a bit with all that has happened.

"So, you're actually gods?" Ashlee asks the woman in front of her.

"No," Ma'at responds. "But we were once thought to be."

"Like the Goa'uld," Ashlee smacks Reese on the arm. "This is so a Stargate episode!"

Ma'at stops and whirls around. "Goa'uld?"

Neah walks up to her. "You recognize the name?"

Ma'at nods. "Yes, they came from the world we left."

Neah exchanges knowing looks with Taylor. "You come from a parallel world."

"Yes," Ma'at affirms. "We came here to help. Not to conquer."

"It goes along with the descriptions of what the gods were like," Reese adds, rubbing his arm.

Pizoku stands off from this a bit, by Jilan. "Should I worry about how in stride you all seem to be taking this?" He asks, looking up at the taller alien.

"No," Jilan smiles at the Japanese boy. "We probably should be though."

"How do you relate to the Ancient Ones?" Taylor asks, a bit confused.

Ma'at frowns in thought. "That sounds familiar."

"We were told that the Book of Ma'at would tell us what they were and how to stop them," Taylor explains.

"They're trying to conquer the planet," Reese adds. "Kinda Goa'uldish"

"The Book of Ma'at is the book of Truth," Ma'at tells them. "It was kept in the Temple."

"Where you were buried," Neah realizes. "But grave robbers moved you, and now you're here."

Taylor sighs. "Looks like we need to go to Egypt then."

**Meanwhile, in London...**

"Oh, Ronald!" Ally Cat wails as Naomi the Lawn Gnome and Kitty the Rat drag her out of Big Ben.

"Will you be quiet?" Kitty hisses at the morose feline.

"You do realize that wasn't the real Ronald Weasley, don't you?" Naomi finally says.

Ally stops, but sniffles a bit. "He wasn't?"

"Something isn't right." Naomi and Ally turn to look at Kitty who is looking around the street. "Do you feel this?" He asks. Naomi pauses. Something did feel off, a little more, magical almost.

"Something isn't right."

**To Be Continued...**


	56. Aerial

Episode Fifty-Six

"**Aerial"**

"It just feels a tinge different, but not too different," Kitty muses as he continues to look around London.

"What does that mean?" Naomi asks, still pulling Ally along. "Where are we?"

"Well, we fell through the Intersect," Kitty says, thinking to himself.

"What does the Intersect intersect?" Naomi asks.

"Parallel dimensions." Kitty begins looking around for clues.

"Did you see that?" Ally calls out loudly, jumping up and down and pointing at the sky above them.

"What?" Naomi looks up at the sky.

"Up there!" Ally squeals. A shape swoops overhead. A large bird shape. "Owls!"

Naomi's eyes widen. She knows what Ally is thinking. "Are you kidding?" Kitty sighs.

**Meanwhile, in Paris**

It is calm and serene. The stars twinkle brightly and cheerily in the sky overhead. Not a cloud is to be seen and it all seems quite beautiful and perfect.

Mostly.

Tourists and Parisians alike gather and stare in awe and fear up at the Eiffel tower. It seems to be under attack by a continuous bolt of lightning. The bright white light blazes through the night and crackles in the drying atmosphere.

People can't help but wonder if it means anything. There are cries of religious symbolism and the coming apocalypse. There are cries of science and global warming and pollution and detrimental effects on the environment.

From where he stood on the Arc de Triomphe, Wayne of Nine smiles.

**Meanwhile, at the Dead Sea**

"Thoth and I were mostly interested in teaching and learning," Ma'at explains as Taylor and Neah load the sarcophagus into the back of the jeep. "We kept records of all things we encountered."

"So the temple is like an archive," Neah says, wiping her hands on her pants.

Ma'at tilts her head in affirmation. "Undoubtedly the information you seek is located in the Temple."

"Yes, but how do we get there?" Ashlee asks, leaning against the side of the vehicle.

"Please," Pizoku says quietly, "We're not driving there, are we?"

"Not with her behind the wheel," Reese glares at Ashlee. Ashlee waves him off.

"No," Neah says thoughtfully. "We can go by portal." She smiles and looks at the others. "Egypt is an Ancient culture which in all likeliness was influenced by the Chainkans, there should be a portal there."

"And if Egypt has one, Jerusalem does," Ashlee points out, reminding the others of her earlier point.

Jilan frowns. "We just need to find it."

Taylor slams the back of the jeep shut. "Leave that to me."

**To Be Continued...**


	57. Road Block

Episode Fifty-Seven

"**Road Block"**

Pizoku grips the seat hard enough that his knuckles turn white. He thought Ashlee had been bad as a driver, but this is just too much!

Ashlee rubs her head as the jeep bounces over uneven ground. "Okay how exactly is this better than I was?"

Ma'at appears quite unsettled. "Could we not have traveled a different way?" She asks, clearly not fond of these strange vehicular inventions called jeeps.

"Do you think maybe you could slow down a little?" Pizoku asks, hanging onto the seat in front of him. Neah reaches back and squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"No," Taylor replies and continues driving. His gaze is locked ahead.

"What is it?" Reese asks. He glances at Taylor, then Neah, then at the road ahead.

"They're waiting for us," Taylor replies. Pizoku wants to feel relieved when he feels the jeep slowing down but somehow Taylor's words take that away from him.

"Who is?" Neah asks, looking around Reese at Taylor.

Ashlee interrupts before he can answer. "Does that look right to you?"

Out ahead, a storm rages. But it isn't right. It's condensed in one place, up ahead of them on the road. Pizoku is reminded of a tornado and a hurricane.

"Is it them?" Reese asks what everyone is thinking. "The Ancient Ones?"

Taylor continues to stare. "Partly."

"It's one of them?" Jilan asks, seeking clarification.

"It's a Nine," Taylor replies.

The group is stunned into silence. "A Nine?" Jilan repeats in awe. "They have this much power?"

"They have more," Taylor says darkly, continuing to slow down for some reason.

"Where are they?" Ashlee asks, leaning forward to look out the windshield.

It is Ma'at who answers her. "Right ahead of us."

Everyone looks as Taylor continues to slow down the jeep. In the road in front of them stands a Boy. The power seems to flow out of his body in a menacing posture.

"Oh my god," Pizoku gasps. "It's Raul!"

**Meanwhile, in Tibet**

"The landscape has changed," The Representative of the South muses as she gazes around the valley.

"It can be reforged," The Representative of the North replies.

The Representative of the East stops. "Infidels have moved into our holy land," He says ferociously. "They build their homes upon our sacred ground."

"They must be punished," The Representative of the West growls in agreement.

"In due time," The North floats past the others. "They will be."

**To Be Continued ...**


	58. The Boy in Question

Episode Fifty-Eight

"**The Boy in Question"**

The Ancient Ones hover in the valley. Mallard walks down from the ledge. "A village is ahead."

The West bristles. "Heathens on our land!"

"They will be cleansed," The East decrees darkly.

"They will be afforded the opportunity to convert to the One Path," The South states firmly.

"They are unworthy," The East growls

The South glares at the East. "In your opinion everyone is unworthy."

A crack in the rocks draws their attention. "We will send forth the Nine," The North says with finality. The North glides past them again towards Marisol and Mallard.

The South is appeased. The West pouts. The East glares.

**Meanwhile, on the road to Jerusalem...**

"The Divine Ones demand the Treasure of the Dead Sea." The voice of Raul booms unnaturally in the night, speaking to the small group gathered in front of the jeep.

"They don't know what it is," Reese realizes, glancing back at Ma'at in the jeep.

Pizoku whimpers. "Oh god, Raul."

"Is he even in there anymore?" Jilan wonders, looking at the possessed appearance of Raul of Nine. Taylor steps forward.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Pizoku clings onto Taylor's arm. Taylor looks at him with an unreadable expression.

Ashlee frowns. "That may be inevitable."

Pizoku is horrified. "He's my friend!"

"He was," Neah says firmly, turning Pizoku towards her. "That is not Raul." She points at the boy in the road. "That is his form. That is a servant of the Ancient Ones. One of the Nine. I'm sorry, but your friend is gone."

Pizoku shakes his head. "No, I don't believe you."

Reese frowns in sympathy. "Taylor?"

Taylor however has his eyes closed. "Ori Taneam."

"What?" Pizoku doesn't get it, but the others seem to. "What does that mean?"

"Are you sure about that?" Neah asks, letting go of Pizoku and moving to Taylor.

Taylor opens his eyes. "I can feel him," He says, looking at Raul. "He's still there."

"What are you going to do?" Reese asks, looking over at the storm inclined Raul.

Taylor stares forward. "Clear the road."

"No!" Pizoku moves but is held back by Ashlee.

Raul of Nine stares blankly at Taylor as he approaches. "Hallowed are the Ancient Ones."

Taylor stops in front of him and crosses his arms over his chest. "You're in the way."

Raul cocks his head. His storm falters. "You are the One."

"So it's been said," Taylor replies simply. "You have to move now."

"You will serve us!" Raul says louder. Taylor sighs.

The Flash of light in the road before them is startling. "What's he doing?" Pizoku cries out over the rush of noise from, somewhere.

Reese continues to stare ahead with Neah. "What he has to."

**To Be Continued...**


	59. Hole in the Wall

Episode Fifty-Nine

"**Hole in the Wall"**

"Is he dead?" Pizoku looks down at the quiet body of Raul of Nine.

"He's asleep, sort of," Reese clarifies somewhat, glancing down at the form being carried between Ashlee and Neah.

"What's going to happen to him?" Pizoku asks as he follows the others through the abandoned streets of the Old City.

"I wonder that as well," Ma'at adds.

Taylor walks up to a great wall and begins touching it. "We're taking him with us."

Jilan wheels around to look at him. "What?"

"You cannot bring that being to the temple," Ma'at says fiercely.

Taylor turns and gives them all a look. "We aren't bringing him to the temple."

Pizoku feels confused again. "But you said..."

"I said we were taking him with us," Taylor repeats. "We aren't going to the temple right now are we?"

Neah nods in comprehension. "The portal."

"I don't get it," Ashlee says, looking at the wall before them. "All I see is rock. Where is it? Where are we?"

Taylor continues to rub his hands on the rock. "The Old City walls."

"The Wailing Wall?" Reese asks, moving forward in awe.

"Why aren't there people?" Jilan looks around.

"Raul just came through," Taylor explains, stopping his search of the wall. "I assume they're hiding."

"So, where's the portal?" Ashlee asks. Just then a bright flash occurs and the energy field appears before them. Taylor turns and smiles at her.

Ma'at stares in awe. "Chapa'ai?"

Taylor shrugs. "Close enough." He bows to the girls. "Ladies first?"

Ma'at is tentative. "But, the demon..." She says as Jilan steps into the Portal.

"Will be dealt with on the other side," Taylor replies. Pizoku can't help but wonder what exactly that will mean as he watches Ashlee and Neah carry Raul into the field.

**Meanwhile, in London**

"Hogwarts!" Ally tears around in circles. "We must get to Hogwarts!"

"Will you shut her up!" Kitty hisses at Naomi as he pears around the corner of the magazine stand. "Someone's going to notice us!"

Ally waves him off with her tail. "Muggles won't notice a thing."

Naomi isn't quite sure what she means. "Why do we have to go to Hogwarts?"

"I need to know!" Ally starts pulling at her tail in desperation.

"Know what?" Naomi frowns in confusion.

"What happens!" Ally cries out. "How it all ends!"

"They may not be easy." The voice of Kitty pipes up from around the front of the magazine stand.

Naomi walks around to see Kitty staring at the magazines and comics. "What are you looking at?" Naomi follows his eyes to the racks. "Oh."

**To Be Continued...**


	60. Year of the Black Dog

Episode Sixty

"**Year of the Black Dog"**

Naomi stares at the comic ahead of her. The blue cover stands out against the white newspapers surrounding it. On the cover is a golden bird surrounded by streaks of red and orange. And the date above it reads: September 2nd, 1993.

Ally looks between Naomi and Kitty and frowns. "Why do they have an old magazine on the stand?"

Naomi looks around at the others. "They all say 1993."

"So they're all outdated?" Ally twitches her tail. "How dumb."

"No you furball," Kitty rolls his eyes. "It means that not only did we switch into the Harry Potter universe, we fell back in time. It IS the year 1993."

Ally's eyes widen as it sinks in. Then she reacts. "Sirius Black! Peter Pettigrew! We have to get to Hogwarts!"

Kitty smacks his claw over his face. "Oh bloody hell."

**Meanwhile, somewhere...**

It is bright. Warm bright. Like a bright marble hall, only it can't have been because marble just doesn't glow like this. Everything glows. Everyone glows. Pizoku is mystified. He is Somewhere Else.

"What is this?" Pizoku looks around in awe.

"The Hub," Reese replies, basking in the glow. "It connects every Portal in the galaxy. We can go anywhere from here."

"Have you brought me a gift?" Pizoku turns around and is startled by the Woman that walks towards them. Tall and Regal, Dark and Exotic. She contrasts with the environment around her and draws the eye towards her without effort on her part.

Taylor looks down at Raul as the Woman walks up to touch his face. "One of the Nine."

She smiles. "Two, to be more precise."

"His name is Raul," Pizoku says defensively. "He's my friend."

"Is that all?" Ashlee gives him a cheeky look. Pizoku blushes.

The Woman smiles at this, then turns to Neah. "Where do you wish to go?"

Neah thinks for a moment. "The Valley of the Kings."

Hosha looks up at the extensive brightness above them that seems to go on forever. Pizoku can almost make out shapes, but he looks back at Raul instead of dwelling. "But what about..."

"I will take care of it," The Woman speaks. "You will see him again soon." Then she seems to become distracted.

Pizoku turns to Reese. "What will happen though?"

"Hosha will de-Nine him." Reese indicates towards the woman before them.

Jilan crosses her arms across her chest. "How do you suppose that will effect things?"

Reese shrugs. "Who knows?"

Ma'at frowns at all this. "I do not understand what is happening here."

Neah smiles apologetically at her. "That's a common reaction it seems."

Pizoku feels her pain and is about to sympathize when a flash of red catches his eye. He looks up and is surprised at what he sees. "What's that?"

The others turn to look where he's staring. All except Taylor who has already been fixated on it. Ashlee's expression deadens. "You have got to be kidding me."

**To Be Continued...**


	61. 12 5 11 47

Episode Sixty-One

"**12-5-11-47"**

12 Days. 5 Hours. 11 Minutes. 47 Seconds. . . 46 seconds. . . 45. . .

Pizoku watches as the large digital numbers countdown. "What is that?"

Reese stares up at the apparent digital numbers that appear above them in the air of the Hub. "The Countdown."

Pizoku looks over at the other boys. "Countdown to what?"

Reese looks back. "Good question."

Pizoku looks at the others standing around him. "But you're familiar with it."

"Let's just say this isn't the first time we've dealt with it." Ashlee glances over at Taylor.

"12 days," Jilan says, frowning. "That's not a whole lot of time."

"Do I get any clues?" Taylor asks, turning to look at Hosha. "Or do I have to just, figure it out? Cuz I'm really not that fond of the whole "figuring it out" method."

Hosha smiles in response. "If you pay attention to the world around you, you may just see it before it comes." Two Circular shapes lower down behind her.

Taylor shakes his head. "Sometimes, I really hate you."

Hosha snaps her fingers and both Portals roar into life. She indicates the one on her left. "This will take you to your desired destination." She motions to the Portal on her right. "This will take the Boy to his."

"Our destination?" Ma'at asks as Jilan and Ashlee walk to the left.

"Egypt," Neah replies. "To find your Thoth and your Temple."

Pizoku watches Reese step through after Ashlee. "And Raul's?" he glances at the prone figure of his friend.

Neah pushes him lightly on the back. "The Island."

Pizoku isn't sure what that is supposed to mean. He turns to look at Taylor, who glances back up at the countdown. 12 days. 5 hours. 10 minutes. 48 seconds. . . 47 seconds. . . 46. . .

**Meanwhile, in Tibet...**

The inhabitants of the village of Lhartse are growing uneasy. They can feel that something on the wind is not right.

The morning's sunrise had a hue that was foreboding. A deep blood red that colored the sky and the mountains in a most worrisome manner. It almost seems as if the earth herself has been trembling.

The men of the village are quite busy. They hurry about in the morning, fortifying their homes in the valley against any possible incursion that may be coming. They work to safeguard the main entrance from the ridge path so that their families may be warned of whatever comes.

They are in this process when a small voice startles them. The men turn and find a little girl standing on the path before them.

"Hello," says Marisol, as she smiles up at the men before her. "Would you like to play with me?"

**To Be Continued...**


	62. Sugar and Spice

Episode Sixty-Two

"**Sugar and Spice"**

Smoke drifts up from the charred rubble that once was Lhartse. Mallard of Nine gingerly steps around remnants of homes and villagers as he follows the path behind the Ancient Ones.

The West looks around at the devastation and is highly pleased. He enjoys the site of the smoldering wooden beams that once had been buildings that housed families.

The East looks around and feels strong. This demonstration of the power of the Ancient Ones will certainly go a long way in rebuilding what was once theirs. The destruction delights him.

The South looks around and feels disappointed. She doesn't entirely believe that the deaths of all these people was entirely necessary. How are they supposed to rebuild their following without followers?

The North doesn't look around at all. He just wafts straight over to the small girl who waits smiling at the other side of the rubble.

"The path is clear," Marisol says with a large grin.

"Well done, young Nine." The North is much pleased. The other Ancient Ones are suitably impressed with this young servant.

Marisol smiles again. "I have for you some gifts." She walks a ways down the path and the others follow her. There she reveals the children of Lhartse.

The South smiles. The West laughs. The East grins. The North is proud. "Even better."

**Meanwhile, in Egypt...**

Ashlee holds her hands over her eyes and looks out over the lightening vista. "Next time we save the world, can we maybe do it in Hawaii again? Or somewhere else less arid?"

"We do end up in Deserts a lot, don't we?" Reese muses standing behind her on the ridge.

"What is this place?" Jilan looks all around her.

"The Valley of the Kings," Pizoku says, looking around in awe. "Tombs of the Pharaohs."

Reese considers the younger boy a moment. "How do you know so much about Egypt?"

"My father," Pizoku replies. "He was an Egyptologist. I grew up surrounded by it."

Reese picks up on something he doesn't say. "What happened to him?"

Pizoku looks down for a moment, then out at the desert sands. "We don't know."

Jilan frowns for a moment, then turns to Taylor. "What happens now?"

Taylor begins walking along the ridge. "We find Thoth and the Temple."

"How?" Ashlee arches an eyebrow.

Neah indicates towards Ma'at, who stands with her eyes closed. "I think She's working on it."

Ma'at is quiet for a moment and then points up towards the river valley. "This way."

Taylor walks to stand by the Goddess. "What is?"

Ma'at frowns in confusion. "Thoth."

The others can hear her tone of voice. "But?" Neah asks, walking closer.

Ma'at turns and points towards the west. "The Temple is that way."

Everyone turns. The Dunes are silent in the early dawn. Ashlee sighs. "I hate the Desert."

**To Be Continued...**


	63. Divisions in the Desert

Episode Sixty-Three

"**Divisions in the Desert"**

Pizoku stares out over the never ending dunes which apparently concealed the location of the Temple of Thoth and Ma'at.

"What are we gonna do?" Reese asks.

Taylor turns to look at Neah. "Divide and Conquer?"

Neah frowns a bit in skepticism. "Is that wise?"

Taylor shrugs. "Possibly not, but do all seven of us really need to do everything together?"

Neah still doesn't seem convinced. "Last time we got separated you killed Pizoku twice."

Pizoku turns to face them. "He what?"

"And neither time was it a real deal," Taylor reminds her. "It'll be fine."

Neah sighs, but relents. "How do you want to do this?"

"Some locate Thoth, some locate the Temple," Taylor says simply.

"It'd probably be smart to have Ma'at go to Thoth." Neah glances at the Goddess behind her.

"Ok, you take Jilan and go with her," Taylor says, indicating towards the Bajoran. "I'll go into the desert."

Everyone reacts. Pizoku is confused as to why. Neah looks up at Taylor in shock. "You sure?"

Taylor nods at her as Reese pushes past Ashlee. "I'm going with you," He says firmly.

Taylor smiles down at him. "I know." Pizoku is sure he's missing something.

Neah looks at the two boys, then turns away. "Ashlee and Pizoku?"

Pizoku glances over at the red-haired girl, who is glaring at the Dunes. He then turns and looks at Taylor. The Temple in the Dunes or Thoth, wherever he may be?

**Meanwhile, in London**

Ally is still rambling on as she, Kitty and Naomi attempt to slip towards the Underground. Finally Kitty snaps. "We are not going to Hogwarts!"

"But we must!" Ally cries out shrilly, clutching onto the Rat's tail.

Kitty bats her off him. "What we must do is find a way back to our proper universe!"

Ally bounces a bit in excitement. "And who better to help us than Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederacy Of Wizards?"

Kitty growls in frustration. "What exactly can that crackpot old wizard do to help us?'

The reaction is immediate. Ally fluffs up to twice her natural size. "Never Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me! YAAAAAAAA!"

Naomi falls backwards at the sudden pouncing action. It all happens so quickly. The dust settles as Naomi looks up. "Where did -- what did you--" She says in shock, looking around. Then looks at Ally when she burps. "You ate him?"

Ally licks her paw. "He was being a Negative Nancy."

Naomi is not pleased with this answer. "He was the only one who knows how to get anywhere in this city!"

Ally flicks her tail in defiance. "Not THIS city," She says. "This is a different London, my London. Now come on, We have a wizard to find!"

**To Be Continued...**


	64. Feel Your Way

Episode Sixty-Four

"**Feel Your Way"**

Naomi stands tapping her foot impatiently as Ally looks back and forth down the fork in the tunnel. "You do not know where we're going."

"Shh!" Ally hisses, waving a paw at her as she closes her eyes. "I am concentrating!"

"On what?" Naomi asks. "Your Weasley-dar? Yeah, 'cause that worked so well the first time."

"There are vibes," Ally says, slightly zoned sounding. "Magical sensations and they are leading me onwards."

Naomi looks at her in disbelief. "Tell me, what was the name of the facility you escaped from on your insane quest for Hogwarts?"

"Jinset Asylum," Ally replies as she opens her eyes. She looks over her shoulder at Naomi. "But it seems my insane notions weren't so insane, hmm?" She points out smugly. "Now, this way."

Naomi looks in horror after Ally as she romps down the tunnel towards somewhere.

**Meanwhile, in Egypt**

"Can I ask you about something?" Pizoku hops down off the small rock and onto the path.

"Why did we seem concerned about Taylor going into the desert?" Neah asks for him, looking back over her shoulder. Ma'at is leading the way down the path with Jilan close by her. Neah and Pizoku follow behind them.

"You all seem to have issues with the dunes," Pizoku says as he recalls some of the looks he saw earlier.

Neah is quiet for a moment. "We had a very complicated experience once that took place on a Desert World," She says after a bit. "It wasn't the happiest moment ever. Taylor was more involved than the rest of us."

Pizoku watches the girl before him as she continues on. "You aren't going to tell me what happened are you?"

"Why didn't you want to go to the temple?" Neah counters back.

"I dunno," Pizoku replies, sheepishly. "I guess I'm still feeling a bit freaked out."

"About what?" Neah asks, looking off towards the right.

"He killed me twice?" Pizoku stops as Neah pauses on the trail.

Neah shrugs. "In a manner of speaking."

Pizoku frowns. "How is that possible?"

But Neah doesn't answer this time. She moves quickly to the front of the group and looks out along the visible horizon.

"Is something wrong?" Jilan asks. She begins to look as well.

Neah continues to look out across the landscape. "We aren't alone."

**To Be Continued...**


	65. It's Never Easy

Episode Sixty-Five

"**It's Never Easy"**

Pizoku stands close by as Neah and Jilan scan the surrounding area for any sign.

"Good or Bad?" Jilan asks, looking off behind them.

"Difficult to tell yet," Neah answers, then turns to Ma'at. "Are we close?"

Ma'at smiles. "Very." She leads them around the next turn to stun them with the view.

"Hello Nile," Pizoku says as he looks out over the famous river.

"Here." Ma'at stops.

"Here?" Jilan asks, looking around them.

"Well, there." Ma'at points out towards a sand bar in the middle of the river. A sand bar that seems to be the favored sunning spot for the local crocodiles.

Jilan sighs. "Oh perfect."

**Meanwhile, in the Sahara**

"I hate the desert." Ashlee whines as they walk up another dune.

"You said that." Taylor leads the other two along. "Move on."

"Why didn't he come with us?" Reese wonders as he walks between his two friends.

Taylor squints in the increasing sunlight. "He's afraid of me."

"You didn't do anything," Reese insists. Ashlee fidgets a little behind him.

"Doesn't mean it's that easy to reconcile that in his mind," Taylor replies, stopping at the peak of the Dune.

The three look out over the vast Dune Sea. Ashlee crosses her arms. "Do you know where you're going?"

"We're going," Reese reminds her.

"Eat me," Ashlee replies in sing song sarcasm.

Taylor rolls his eyes. "Yes, we're going this way." He points off to the West a bit.

Ashlee looks out there with a rather void expression. "There's nothing out there."

Reese shrugs. "Nothing visible."

Taylor frowns. "Yes, there is."

"What is it?" Reese moves closer to Taylor. Ashlee tenses.

Taylor stares. "Waiting for us."

**Meanwhile, in Tibet **

The earth trembles and shakes. Mallard and Marisol attempt to maintain their standing position, but it is not easy as the ground is up heaving before them.

The Ancient Ones stand with arms upraised and exude power into the land before them. It glows and quivers and quakes with their will. It rises.

The dirt slides and crumbles as the building before them rises up from its long time burial place.

The Temple of the Ancient Ones has been found.

**To Be Continued...**


	66. What Once Was

Episode Sixty-Six

"**What Once Was"**

"I don't remember it looking this way," The South says as she floats through the formerly entombed remnants of the Temple of the Ancient Ones.

"It has been many centuries since we were here last," The West reminds her as he rubs dirt from a column.

The South sighs. "It does not feel that long ago." She looks down at a toppled idol. "How things have changed so much."

The West frowns. "And not just in here."

"We shall make it as it once was again," The East says strongly.

"No," The North contradicts. "We shall make it better."

The Others smile in agreement and the temple shakes.

**Meanwhile, along the Nile**

Pizoku sits on a rock as he quietly waits. He takes the moment to study her.

She stands looking out over the water in quiet contemplation. Her long dark hair billows on the breeze and glints of purple hues in the sunlight. She is amazingly serene given the situation. Pizoku chocks it up to the fact that Neah apparently isn't human.

But then again, neither is Jilan. "Of all the spots in the river it has to be croc central," She says as she gazes upon the sand bar.

Ma'at seems rather concerned. "How can we get to Thoth?"

"We don't have to," Neah replies calmly.

Ma'at tilts her head at the other girl. "What do you mean?"

"She can take care of it just fine," Jilan replies with a smile. "She's all special like that."

"Who is that?" The girls look at Pizoku, then back out towards the Croc Island.

"Oh my god," Jilan gasps as she sees the boy standing amidst the crocodiles.

Ma'at looks back and forth between Neah and Jilan. "You know him?"

Neah stares at him with a dark expression. "Yes," She says. "We do."

**To Be Continued...**


	67. Familiar Faces, Familiar Places

Episode Sixty-Seven

"**Familiar Faces, Familiar Places"**

Pizoku looks out at the Boy standing on the sand bar. "Who is he?"

"It appears to be Mason," Jilan answers. She is clearly unhappy by the sight.

"Who is Mason?" Ma'at asks. She walks closer to the others.

Neah continues to glare. "A friend of ours."

Pizoku is confused. "What's he doing there?"

"He isn't," Neah replies. "That's not him."

Ma'at frowns. Pizoku is more confused. "It isn't?"

Neah glances at the younger boy. "Like how Taylor wasn't Taylor when he..."

"When he killed me," Pizoku finishes. He turns to look back at the supposed Mason. "That's the thing that killed me."

"Yes." Neah glares harder, then closes her eyes.

"What does it want?" Ma'at asks. She is quite unsettled. "What is it doing?"

Jilan grabs the tube that hangs on her side. "Letting us know it's back."

Pizoku looks at the taller girls. "What can we do?"

"This." Neah opens her eyes. Pizoku and Ma'at jump when the Sand Bar explodes.

**Meanwhile, in London**

Naomi nearly walks into Ally when she suddenly stops. "Here."

"Here what?" Naomi looks around in confusion.

"We're here," Ally clarifies.

Naomi arches an eyebrow. "Where's here?"

"I'm not sure." Ally cocks her head to the side and looks up at the ladder in front of them. "Let's find out." She pounces up and grabs hold of the ladder. Naomi sighs and follows her up the ladder to the destination above.

They push the cover aside and crawl out of the darkness. "It's a street."

Ally frowns as she gazes up and down the dark side street. "Yes, but why was I drawn here?"

"Um, Ally?" Naomi pulls Ally's tail to turn her right.

Ally turns and looks at Naomi, who is staring up. Ally follows her gaze. "Oh, I'm good."

The sign for the Leaky Cauldron swings gently on the breeze.

**To Be Continued...**


	68. Desert Creature

Episode Sixty-Eight

"**Desert Creature"**

Naomi and Ally stand on the sidewalk outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay, what was the plan?" Naomi asks, looking around for any people.

"Dumbledore," Ally says firmly.

Naomi nods, then looks up at the door. "Is he here?"

Ally shakes her head. "He shouldn't be. School is in session."

"Right," Naomi replies in thought. "How do we get there?"

Ally thinks for a moment, then snaps her paw. "Floo."

Naomi is confused. "Illness?"

Ally thwaps her. "No, Floo. Powder."

Naomi nods in comprehension. "Will that work?"

"It should," Ally shrugs. "People put their heads through all the time."

Naomi recalls this fact as well. "Well, first things first." She looks up at the door again. "How do we reach the doorknob?"

**Meanwhile, in the Desert**

"I don't like this." Ashlee looks to the side as she walks up the dune behind the boys. "I really don't like this."

Reese rolls his eyes. "You're a very negative person."

"What don't you like?" Taylor asks. He knew she'd say it whether he asked or not.

"We're in the middle of the Desert," Ashlee says, flinging her arms out.

"Egypt is hardly the middle of the Sahara Desert," Reese points out. He brushes his blonde hair out of his face.

"Must you contradict?" Ashlee snaps.

Reese sticks his tongue out at her but his eyes are teasing. "Usually yes."

Ashlee gestures with her hand. "I am attempting to make a point here."

"Which would be what?" Taylor calls back.

"Where is the wind?" Ashlee asks pointedly. "Isn't the desert supposed to have a constant motion of air?"

Reese looks around. "It is a bit too calm."

Taylor looks up at the sky. "Eye of the Storm."

Ashlee shudders. "Please don't say that. I don't like what that implies."

"I don't have to imply, we already know it's coming," Taylor reminds her.

"Well it can't be too soon,"Reese adds and continues on up the dune.

Taylor glances back over his shoulder. "What makes you say that?"

Reese grins up at him. "You're still sane."

"That is so relative and debatable." Ashlee puts her hand up to steady Reese.

"Love you, too, baby," Taylor retorts. He reaches the top of the dune and stops. "It's here."

Ashlee and Reese exchange looks. "Where?" They hurry up to stand by him. "Oh."

Alia Atreides stands on the dune across the dip and smiles. Which would mean enough on its own, if she wasn't also dead.

**To Be Continued...**


	69. Thing of Evil

Episode Sixty-Nine

"**Thing of Evil"**

They watch as a non existent wind billows her white dress. Her red hair wafts on a breeze that does not occur. She smiles at them but Taylor glares back.

Reese leans towards Ashlee. "Is that ..."

Ashlee nods. "Alia."

Reese frowns. "Why Alia?"

"Dunes." Ashlee gestures with her hand, not looking away from the supposed woman before them.

"How thematic," Reese says dryly.

"What do you want?" Taylor calls out causing the other two to jump.

"Is that it?" Alia says back. Not loudly but they can hear her clearly anyway. "No, 'It's good to see you again'?"

"Technically I never met the form you're assuming," Taylor replies. "And as for you, it's never good to see you. What do you want?"

"You assume much," Alia says, walking a bit along the lip of the dune. "What makes you think there is something I want?"

Taylor arches his eyebrow. "So your presence here has no meaning, it's just to be annoying?"

Alia cocks her head and considers him. "You're all business now, aren't you?" She seems disappointed. "You used to be so much more fun."

"Sorry, but we don't have time for this." Taylor turns away from her and motions the other two to follow. "We have a world to save."

"Maybe that's why I'm here," Alia calls back.

Taylor doesn't even stop or turn. "To stop us?"

"To warn you."

Taylor does stop. He laughs without mirth. "Warn us. Right," He turns towards Alia. "Since you've been all about the warning before."

"More like threatening," Ashlee concurs.

Alia becomes more serious. "You should leave the desert."

Taylor rolls his eyes. "Why would I want to do that?" He crosses his arms across his chest.

"Precedence?" Alia indicates herself as she speaks. "You haven't had such good luck with deserts, why should this be different?"

Taylor glares at her hard at the mention of the previous occurrence. "I'll be fine," He says firmly. "We all will."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Alia says. "It has begun."

Reese looks at her in concern. "What has?"

"I can't give you all the answers, can I?" Alia replies with a smile.

Ashlee throws her a look. "Have you given us any?"

"Just know this before you go charging onto destiny," Alia says with more seriousness than before. "The desert is a dangerous place. Very unpredictable. You never know what you'll come across."

"We know that, thank you," Taylor responds.

"Can we be going now?" Ashlee asks, turning to Taylor. He nods.

They turn away from the woman on the Dune but her next words stop them in place again. "All of you may go in, but not all of you are leaving."

Taylor looks back over his shoulder. "Not if I can help it."

Alia smiles to herself as she watches the three disappear from sight. "This time, you can't."

**Meanwhile, in Tibet**

Mallard of Nine watches as the Ancient Ones glide through their temple. He looks over to Marisol of Nine who leads the children of Lhartse towards the inner sanctum to complete their conversion into Followers of the Way. In this moment of peace, he takes the opportunity to observe.

He looks over at the Representative of the South as she glides along by the tapestries. The Female. Like the other Ancient Ones, she still hasn't gained full corporeality and is mostly a glowing shape with limited tactility. But he can tell certain things about her. Her beauty would be classified as dangerous, of that Mallard is certain. It is she who seems the softest, the most hopeful.

The East and the West float off to one side. The East radiates his powerful nature and the West shimmers with youthful energy. They lean with a tendency towards rash violence and retribution. Mallard isn't certain who all will be left to serve the Ancient Ones should those two have their way.

That is why he hopes for the North to maintain his Older, wise command over the group of Four. But something inside Mallard tells him this may not last much longer.

The Representative of the North gazes out at the mountains around them. "It is time for us to begin the Culling."

**To Be Continued...**


	70. Thoth

Episode Seventy

"**Thoth"**

Pizoku picks himself up off the ground and looks out towards the water. Sand and Earth and Water fall back to the earth ever so lightly around him. Mason is no longer anywhere to be seen. Nor are the crocodiles. Or the sand bar for that matter.

"Was that not a bit much?" Ma'at turns to look at Neah in a rather large state of shock.

Jilan glares to where the sand bar once was. "It wasn't enough."

Neah considers her actions. "I probably only provoked it further."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't take that much to do so," Jilan reminds her friend.

"Is that what I think it is?" The girls turn to look at Pizoku, who points to an object washing up on the shore before them.

Neah blinks. "Sarcophagus."

Ma'at smiles. "Thoth."

Jilan smiles as well. "And everything works out nicely."

Ma'at kneels beside the sarcophagus and studies it. "It appears to be undamaged," She observes. "The stasis seal is unbroken."

"Time to open you up," Neah says. She, Jilan and Ma'at jam their fingers under the edge and lift.

The lid of the sarcophagus comes off, revealing a man inside, similar in appearance to Ma'at.

Jilan stands back up and looks down at Thoth. "Wakey, wakey."

Thoth opens his eyes and blinks for a moment, focusing. "Ma'at?"

Ma'at reaches out her hand to take Thoth's. "My love."

Thoth sits up with her help and notices his surroundings. "What is going on?"

Jilan looks at Pizoku. "You tell him."

**Meanwhile, at the Leaky Cauldron**

Naomi watches as Ally shakes the dust off of her fur. "The front door isn't really a popular choice, is it?"

Ally shrugs. "Not with apparating and the Floo Network."

Naomi nods and puts her hands on her hips. "Well, we're in," She says, looking around. "Now what?"

"Find the powder," Ally says with determination.

Naomi thinks about this for a moment. "It seems that it would make sense for it to be by the fire."

Ally is immediately and quite apparently filled with glee. "Yes it does!" She whirls about to seek the fire.

However, Naomi's grabbing of Ally's tail keeps her still. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ally blinks. "Going to get the Floo Powder."

"And how do you think people will react?" Naomi asks. "Granted this may be the magical world of Harry Potter, but even you have to admit that a Lawn Gnome and a Talking Cat seem a bit out of place in the Leaky Cauldron."

Ally pauses. She hadn't really thought of this. She thinks for a moment and the logic eventually comes to her. "We want to deal with Dumbledore, not the Ministry of Magic."

Naomi nods. "We need a plan."

**To Be Continued...**


	71. Curiosity and the Cat

Episode Seventy-One

"**Curiosity and the Cat"**

Ally paces in the small unlit corner of the Leaky Cauldron. "We need a distraction. A really big distraction."

Naomi is peering around the large barrel towards the main room and decidedly not paying attention to the Ally ramble. "What's that in the fireplace?"

"Something that would clear the room would probably be best," Ally muses in continuation.

"It looks almost familiar," Naomi frowns thoughtfully.

"That way we could sneak over to that pail of powder and be unobserved," Ally peeks around the corner behind Naomi to look at said pail of Floo Powder.

Naomi continues to look at the shape emerging in the fire in the Fireplace. "It looks like a bird."

"And then we could Floo!" Ally cries somewhat triumphantly.

"Why would a bird be in the fire?" Naomi turns to look at Ally.

Ally looks back. "You aren't even paying attention to me are you?"

"Are you saying anything important yet?" Naomi asks kindly.

"Not really," Ally admits. "Just rehashing."

Naomi nods in understanding, and then her attention is caught by a flash of gold light above them. "Hello, What does that do?"

Ally looks up where she is pointing. "Not sure," She replies. "Let's find out!"

"Curiosity, Ally!" Naomi warns as Ally begins climbing her way up.

"Oh come now, what's the worst that could happen?" Ally waves her off. Naomi watches as Ally Cat continues to ascend towards the golden object. Naomi begins to feel she may be safer inside the barrel.

**Meanwhile, in the Desert**

Ashlee releases her hair from its tie and begins to redo it as she comes to stand next to Reese and Taylor. "Why are we stopping?

"We're here," Taylor says, looking straight ahead.

Ashlee frowns as she looks around at the dunes. "I don't see anything." Taylor looks over at her and smirks. He flings his hand out and the Dune before them explodes in a cloud of sand, which curls outwards and reveals the buried Temple of Ma'at and Thoth.

Ashlee shakes the sand off of her body. "Oh, well, now I do."

Reese shakes his head. "You enjoy that far too much."

"What?" Taylor looks back at Reese. "Would you rather have dug for it?"

Reese rolls his eyes. "Just open the door."

But Taylor pauses, looking up at the hieroglyphs above the doorway. "What is it?" Ashlee asks, following his gaze. "What does it say? There isn't a curse is there?"

Taylor doesn't respond right away. "Just reading," He says finally. "No curse."

Ashlee looks at him rather skeptically. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Happy thoughts, Ashlee," Reese encourages as Taylor wills the door open. "Happy Thoughts."

Ashlee sticks her tongue out at the boy and follows Taylor into the Temple. Only the light from the doorway provides illumination and even that isn't very much.

"It's dark," Ashlee says. Then the door shuts behind them. "Now it's darker. Taylor?"

There is a flash of light then a glow fills the room. Ashlee turns to see Taylor standing with a ball of fire glowing in his hand.

There is a clicking sound. The three turn back towards the door to find a man standing there with a gun in his hands.

"Don't move!" Ashlee arches her eyebrow and shares a look with Reese as Taylor continues to hold his conjured fire. Was this man for real?

**To Be Continued...**


	72. Don't Provoke the Man with the Gun

Episode Seventy-Two

"**Don't Provoke the Man with the Gun"**

There is a clicking sound. The three turn back towards the door to find a man standing there with a gun in his shaking hands.

"Don't move!" The man says. Ashlee arches her eyebrow and shares a look with Reese as Taylor continues to hold his conjured fire. Was this man for real?

Taylor puts his free hand on his hip and sighs. "Could you maybe just put that away? I'd rather not have to take it from you."

"Really?" Ashlee is confused by this admission. "Why not?"

"It could come in handy later," Taylor elaborates. He looks to his right at Ashlee who looks back at him oddly in return.

"Why, you planning on shooting someone at some point?" Ashlee asks.

Taylor shrugs. "With the way these past few days have been going..."

"No guns," Reese says firmly and crosses his arms.

Taylor turns to look at the other boy. "People tend to respond more expediently when you point a gun at their head." Ashlee coughs and indicates the gun still pointed at Taylor. "Granted I'm quite apparently not one of those people." Taylor turns back to the Man with the Gun. "So again I ask you to just put that away."

"Who are you?" The Man demands. "What do you want?"

"My name is Taylor," He replies as if talking to a pre-schooler. "I'm here because I'm waiting."

The Man frowns. He is suspicious of this statement. "Waiting for what?"

"Ma'at and Thoth to return so they can search their archive," Taylor replies.

"You're mocking me," The Man takes a step closer to Taylor.

"No," Taylor denies. "Not really, but if you would prefer that, I'm sure I could accommodate."

Reese groans. "Don't provoke the man with the gun."

Taylor huffs slightly. "He started it."

"Are you seriously arguing about this?" Ashlee asks looking at both boys in disbelief. "Stop it. You're confusing the nice man."

Taylor turns back to the Man again. "Why are you here?"

"I'm protecting the temple," The Man declares. He no longer seems quite as ferocious with his gun.

"From what?" Reese asks with some concern.

"The Others," The Man states. Ashlee, Taylor and Reese twitch. "Scavengers, pillager, pirates and thieves."

"Oh my," Ashlee throws out.

Reese looks at the dusty, Asian man in amazement. "How long have you been here?"

The Man looks over at a wall behind Ashlee. They turn to see a series of hatch marks. "5 years," the Man says after a moment of counting. Taylor turns to look at Reese in surprise. What would possess a Man to stay in an Ancient Temple buried beneath a sand dune for 5 years?

**Meanwhile, in Tibet**

The meeting takes place behind closed doors. It is not necessary for any of the Nine or the Minions to hear what they discuss. It is beyond their comprehension and their control. The Ancient Ones are finalizing the Culling.

"The Old and the Infirm will be culled," The Representative of the East declares. "They can serve no useful purpose."

"The Young will be kept," The Representative of the South decides. "Their minds are quite easily influenced."

"How young is young?" The Representative of the West asks.

"Younger than 30 may keep their human form," The East decrees with an authority.

"And older?" The West asks, seeking further clarification.

The East takes on a glimmer of sinister amusement. "They will be made into suitable vessels for suitable purposes."

"Chickens?" The West postulates.

The South finds this idea to be unsuitable. "Perhaps something a bit more sturdy," She suggests.

The North harrumphes. "We must consult with the Great One and sees what the Great One thinks," He declares to the others. "All else matters not until we do so."

The East and the South exchange looks. It has been long since they had last spoken with the Great One. They wonder what it will say.

**To Be Continued...**


	73. Mixing Sparks and Powder

Episode Seventy-Three

"**Mixing Sparks and Powder"**

Pizoku watches the couple walking ahead of them thoughtfully. Ma'at and Thoth are leading the way to their temple and talking quietly.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jilan asks as she walks next to Pizoku.

"Probably the fact that they haven't seen each other for how many centuries," Pizoku supposes.

"It didn't feel like that long to them," Neah points out from behind them.

Jilan holds up her hands. "Hello Honey, How was your stasis?" She makes one of her hands talk in a deeper voice, apparently being Thoth.

"Oh it was just peachy, even if we were taken from our temple and dumped in the Nile and the Dead Sea." Her left hand responds to the Thoth hand.

"Well it is good to moisturize on occasion." Thoth hand replies.

Pizoku muses on this. "Salt water takes moisture out of the skin."

Jilan ignores him and continues her hand conversation. "How long were we asleep?" Thoth hand asks.

"Oh, about a few centuries, give or take some decades." Ma'at hand replies.

"Oh really?" Thoth hand replies.

"Quite." Ma'at hand nods.

"How is the world?"

"Gone to Shit."

"Can we go back to sleep?"

"No."

Neah smiles as Pizoku laughs. "It must be disconcerting for them," She says. "All of this history has happened on Earth and elsewhere, and they've been sleeping in boxes."

"Sarcophagi," Pizoku corrects. Then frowns. "I think."

"It's not easy to adjust to having lost time," Neah states as she looks at the two supposed gods leading the way.

Pizoku studies her for a moment. "You sound like you have experience with that."

Neah licks her lips. "Time is a very tricky thing," She says. "For every one year that passes on my homeworld, fifty earth standard pass for the rest of the universe."

Pizoku feels more than stunned by this revelation. "Wow."

"Taylor's two years older than the rest of us," Jilan throws out. Pizoku catches the look Neah shoots at her.

"He went into the future once," Neah explains, "And lived there for two years before returning. For us no time passed, but he was two years older."

Pizoku frowns, looking back and forth between the girls. "Why? What happened in that time?"

Neah looks down at the sand. "He never said."

"He refuses to say," Jilan amends. "We can only assume from that." Pizoku looks at each girl again and can tell she means assume the worst.

"It is close," Ma'at calls to them. "But I feel we must hurry."

"Why?" Pizoku asks, but picks up his pace.

Neah glances at the sky behind her and sees the clouds forming overhead. "A storm is coming."

**Meanwhile, in the Leaky Cauldron**

Ally is torn between bring amused at the fleeing witches and wizards and being freaked out by the many fiery sparks that cascade through the air. "Well that worked."

"What did you do?" Naomi hisses from beside her. She ducks as best as she can to avoid the swirling figures.

"I'm not entirely sure," Ally admits as she watches the sparking swirls fly through the air above them. "But it ended up being rather effective, wouldn't you agree?"

Naomi sniffs the air and looks down. "I think your tail is on fire."

"Nonsense, it's just smoldering a bit," Ally waves her off and looks about. "The room looks clear."

"Funny how an intense shower of sparks will do that," Naomi cracks.

"Right then," Ally puffs herself up. "To the floo powder." She pounces into action and bolts across the room. Naomi follows close behind her and they scurry as fast as they can towards the fire place.

"Watch out!" Naomi shrieks as a swirl dives down towards them. Ally skids to a halt but Naomi doesn't and the two slide forwards into the large pot. It topples over and dumps glittery powder all over them.

"I think we got the powder," Ally coughs and spits some out onto the floor.

Naomi wheezes and hacks. "I think I have some in my lungs."

"Ok then," Ally says as the swirls attack the tables. "Into the Fire."

"You first." Naomi looks doubtfully at the fireplace beside them.

Ally jumps into the fireplace and throws down the powder. "Hogwarts!"

Naomi jumps back as the green flame swirls around the cat. She can't help but think that just saying Hogwarts is a bit vague, but the cracking sounds from behind alert her to the arrival of apparating wizards and the vagueness doesn't concern her as much anymore.

Naomi jumps into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" She cries and in flash of Floo flame, she is gone.

**To Be Continued...**


	74. Mystery of the World Beyond

Episode Seventy-Four

"**Mystery of the World Beyond"**

Naomi slides out of the fireplace and tumbles across the stony floor. She coughs and hacks as she tries to get the remaining floo powder and the added soot out of her lungs.

"Ally?" She pushes up to her feet and looks around the room. It is remarkably dark as she seems to be in a room without actual windows. But which room it might be and where it actually is located remain a mystery to her. More importantly, Naomi seems to be alone.

"Ally, where are you?" Naomi does a steady examination of the room around her and it becomes quite clear that Ally is nowhere inside it. In fact not much of anything seems to be inside the room. Naomi sighs to herself and moves quickly over to what appears to be the door.

Which of course leads her to her next issue of importance: reaching the door knob. Naomi sighs and puts her hands on her hips as she looks up at the out of reach brass object. But then she wonders; this is the Harry Potter Universe after all, why not?

"Excuse me," She says, addressing the door. "But I am not tall enough to reach the door knob and have urgent business regarding Dumbledore, so do you think that maybe you could just open?" She looks up hopefully. Nothing happens. She sighs and leans against the door. It had been worth a try.

She tumbles over as the door creaks open. She looks up in surprise. "Thank you!" She cries out and scurries back onto her feet and out through the crack.

"Oh my." Naomi looks up and down the torch lit corridor in awe. She can hear the laughter of children approaching. Naomi is in awe. Ally got them to Hogwarts. Now where is Ally?

**Meanwhile, in the Temple of Ma'at and Thoth**

Ashlee looks at the Man with shock written across her features. "You've been here for 5 years?" She repeats. "How did you survive?"

"Well, off and on," The Asian man clarifies. "A few other archaeologists and I take turns guarding. Until we can get another grant."

"Doesn't your family worry about you?" Reese asks. He moves towards the Man, who lowers his gun down.

"I send them letters every chance I get," The Man replies. He frowns. "But I have no way of knowing if they're actually receiving them."

Reese exchanges looks with his friends. "What makes you think they wouldn't?"

"Bad people want what's inside this temple," The Man says as an explanation.

"The Archive," Taylor realizes. The Man looks over at him in surprise. "Have you seen it?"

The Man looks around at the walls. "The walls are filled with writing," He says. "But it only mentions that it is here, not where or how to find it."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much longer," Taylor tells him with a grin.

The Man continues to look at him in a state of bewildered confusion. "Why is that?"

Taylor turns back towards the doorway. "Call it a hunch."

The door begins to open again. "They're here," Reese says with a grin.

"Put the gun down," Ashlee pushes the Man's arms down. He looks at her with concern.

He is quite stunned when a tall blonde girl ducks her way into the temple, followed soon after by a dark haired girl. And it seems to him that still others come after.

"Any troubles?" Taylor asks Jilan as she walks towards him.

"Mason on a sand bar," Jilan says and doesn't say. Taylor and Reese exchange looks.

"Alia on a Dune," Ashlee counters. Jilan looks suitably disturbed.

Neah looks to Taylor, but he cuts off her questions before she can ask. "Did you find him?"

His answer walks in the door at that moment. "Has it really been so long?" Thoth wipes sand from the walls and looks at the layers on his fingers. Ma'at looks around at the darkness.

But it is the quiet stunned voice of Pizoku that garners the attention of the Man more than anything else that has been said. "Dad?"

**To Be Continued...**


	75. Prodigal Father

Episode Seventy-Five

"**Prodigal Father"**

Pizoku isn't sure whether or not he should trust his eyes. After so many years, could it possibly be him? "Dad?"

"Pizoku?" The Asian Man's arm falls to his side and he takes a step forward.

"Y-You're alive?" Pizoku stutters. He can see the others giving surprised and semi-awkward looks to each other.

"Yes, I am," Mr. Takenouchi seems a bit taken aback that Pizoku is so surprised by this fact.

"Where have you been?" Pizoku is detached. In shock. He has completely no idea how to react to this.

"Mostly here," Mr. Takenouchi says slowly. "I'm guessing you didn't get any of the letters."

"No, none," Pizoku replies. He can see Reese and Ashlee moving closer to him. "Not for at least three years."

Mr. Takenouchi looks pained. "So they were intercepted." He walks closer towards his son. "I'm sorry," He says. "I couldn't leave this place."

Pizoku looks dubious of that. "Well maybe you can now," Taylor says walking over to the two. "Mr. Takenouchi," He turns the older man around, "Meet Ma'at and Thoth."

Mr. Takenouchi looks at the two ancients beings who now study the temple. "You, you can't be serious."

"For the most part everything seems to be intact," Ma'at observes as she walks along the perimeter.

"Minus the obvious of course," Jilan says as she looks down at the floor. Clear marks are apparent where the sarcophagi once stood.

"Did you need the sarcophagi for anything?" Neah asks, a bit belatedly concerned.

"No, they are not necessary," Ma'at replies runs a hand along some hieroglyphs.

"Not for this anyway," Thoth adds as he gazes at the wall nearby.

"What are they doing?" Mr. Takenouchi asks in wonder. He soon receives his answer. At simultaneous moments, Thoth and Ma'at push in on a hieroglyph of the Eye of Ra on each end of the wall. A rumbling sound emanates from below and the wall begins to lower into the floor.

"Accessing the Archive," Reese says as he smiles in amusement at the expressions on the faces of the Japanese man and son.

"To think, you'd usually only see something like that in movies or on TV," Ashlee muses sharing a look with Reese.

"Anyone have a Torch?" Ma'at asks as she steps into the now revealed dark staircase. A flash of light fills the hall. Everyone turns to see Taylor himself glowing in a fiery light. "That works too."

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Ally literally vibrates in her demented glee. Her eyes flash as they dart about trying to take every bit of it in. Her skin tingles in anticipation which causes her fur to stand on end giving her the appearance of a deranged twitchy ball of fluff. But none of it matters. For She is at Hogwarts!

And not just anywhere in Hogwarts. Nope, she knows quite exactly where she is: The Library corridor. She watches from her extra special hidden place as numerous students walk back and forth, to and from their studying and research in the library.

She recognizes the various houses as they go in and out. A group of older girls from Ravenclaw enter with bags slung over their shoulders.

Young boys from Gryffindor scurry out with parchments fluttering in the air behind them.

A mixed group of Hufflepuffs walk past laughing amiably.

A rather sketchy Slytherin couple walks in holding hands and talking together quietly.

But as of yet, she has no sign of her ever present quarry: Ronald Weasley. She wracks her brain in an attempt to remember where exactly Ron would be on September the 2nd. In the end she decides to go for what seems the best course of plan: Make for the Gryffindor Tower.

A young Hufflepuff falls squeakily on his bottom as something furry and fast streaks between his legs.

**To Be Continued...**


	76. SPWW

Episode Seventy-Six

"**SPWW"**

Ally zooms up another staircase. She isn't entirely paying attention to where she is going, she just knows that in order to get to the Gryffindor Tower, she needs to go up. So up she goes!

At least until something grabs her tail. She skids to a halt with a yowl.

Ally turns to see Naomi holding onto her tail. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Hogwarts!" Ally cries out. Her eyes are wild. "Weasleys!"

"No!" Naomi replies with a smack to the cat's head. "We are to go unnoticed by these people. None of them can know we exist, except for Dumbledore." She releases Ally's tail and shakes her finger. "So No Finding Weasleys!"

"But, but," Ally splutters, "My life's ambition!"

"I forbid it," Naomi says sternly.

"Who are you to deny me my reason for living!" Ally cries out in petulant desperation.

Naomi grins. "The Society for Protection of Weasley Welfare."

Ally glares at Naomi. "Oh you just think you're so cute."

"Oh yes, I can bond with Hermione Granger later," Naomi replies as she waves off Ally's discontent. "Where is Dumbledore's office?"

"It's up in one of the towers," Ally replies.

"Good, you can lead us there, without interaction," Naomi says and cuts Ally off. Ally pouts. "You can watch, but no interfering with the natural course of the story."

"But there's so much left out," Ally points out as she follows Naomi down the fourth floor corridor. "Who's to say what happens in the intervals not covered in the books?"

"Not us," Naomi replies. "Dumbledore. Office. Lead!" Ally sulks for a moment, fluffs up her tail and paws her way. Naomi rolls her eyes and follows. This was going to be difficult.

**Meanwhile, in the Temple of Ma'at and Thoth**

For the past five years Pizoku has often wondered what it would be like if he saw his father again. He imagined dramatic heroic reunions. His Father showing up and telling of how he had been kidnapped or was doing secret government spy work or something.

Somehow, his father choosing to protect the secrets of an Ancient Egyptian temple over returning to his worried family never really factored in. And now, here they both are, in said Egyptian Temple. And Pizoku isn't sure how to feel.

"How is your mother?" Mr. Takenouchi asks. "Your sister?"

"Mom has been busy," Pizoku replies. "She dived into work. She's still waiting for you." He looks around at the dark stairway that leads them down. He's not sure if he wants to think about Hikari.

"Well if what your friends say is true, I may be able to come home soon," Mr. Takenouchi says with a smile in his voice.

"She'll be pleased," Pizoku replies. He stumbles a bit when he doesn't realize the stairs have ended. Reese helps him maintain his balance.

"Won't you?" Mr. Takenouchi sounds a bit wounded. Pizoku isn't sure how to answer.

"Here we are," Ma'at declares.

Mr. Takenouchi moves forward and his jaw drops. "Oh my."

A large silver object reflects in the darkness. "This is a ship, isn't it?" Reese asks as he follows the others closer.

"Yes, it is," Thoth replies as he moves towards the open access ramp.

"Stellar," Ashlee smiles and looks up at Jilan.

"How long will it take to find the information," Neah asks as she follows behind Thoth and Ma'at.

"Well first we have to see if we can restart the ship," Thoth tells her. "It has been quite a long time."

A charging sound fills the air and lights begin to come on inside the vessel. Taylor smiles. "I don't think that'll be as much of a problem as you think."

**To Be Continued...**


	77. Two and Seven

Episode Seventy-Seven

"**Two and Seven"**

Naoki Takenouchi looks around him. Nothing in his wildest dreams could have prepared him for this. To be standing in an Alien Spacecraft that belongs to ancient alien beings that had assumed the roles of Ma'at and Thoth. Such a thing is only theorized and even then most archaeological circles scoff at those who would theorize such a thing as lunatics. But to see utter proof that the ancient civilizations of Earth had been under alien influence...

"Wow," Naoki Takenouchi says breathlessly. "Wow. Wow."

Ashlee leans over to Pizoku as they watch the stunned man. "I think we may have broken your father." Pizoku smiles and nods. But Ashlee can see his smile is half-hearted. She squeezes his hand.

"This is," Mr. Takenouchi looks around him. "This is incredible."

Ma'at walks around to a central console. "Accessing the Archive."

The ship floods with lights of every color. Images, words and numbers fill the eye and run across the ceiling, the floor, the walls and the air itself. The Archive has woken.

"Cool," Reese says as he walks in the spaces between. "Holographic."

Ma'at places a hand on a control. "Search for information on the Ancient Ones," She says clearly. The images begin to blur around them.

"And the Gemini," Neah says clearly. "We were told you had information on them as well."

"That would be likely," Ma'at acknowledges. "This is a self adaptive archive."

Reese's face fills with a look of joy. "No way!"

"What does that mean?" Ashlee asks.

"Well, essentially she means that it's alive," Reese explains to the girl beside him. "It updates itself. It's current. In all likeliness we could say, "search for Ashlee Hamlynn" and ..." an image of Ashlee appears in front of the two, floating in the air. An incredible amount of information scrolls by next to it.

"Oh," Ashlee says as she watches a summary of her past month pass before her. "I get it now."

"Here," Thoth says as an image of two boys stops on a wall. "The Gemini are identical twins representing the balance of the universe." He reads to the group around him. "While they themselves are harmless, one has been selected as the Good Twin and the other the Bad. And the corresponding power is also connected to them."

"Meaning what?" Jilan asks. She studies the images of the boys.

"That if the Good Twin dies, the good in the universe is weakened," Taylor tells her. He walks over to an adjacent console.

"Well, She has already taken care of that part of the problem." Neah crosses her arms across her chest.

"We hope," Ashlee says quietly in a side to Reese and Pizoku.

"Now," Neah says, and turns to the rush of images. "Who are the Ancient Ones?"

**Meanwhile, in Tibet**

The East floats over to where the South hovers in silence. The West hovers beside her with an aura of concern. "Is there a problem?"

"We have lost contact with Two and Seven," the South tells him. "The others are beginning to revert. Do you not feel our power beginning to lessen?"

"We may soon have to return to host bodies," the West says with great worry.

"We have the children," the East reminds them. "As well as Eight and Nine. If it comes to that, we can inhabit them until we find new Two and Seven."

"Does it not concern you that there is a power out there with the ability to stop our Nine?" the South asks. She is suspicious of his complacency.

"It concerns me greatly," the East answers with a look. "But we can not act until we have consulted the Great One." His tone is of bitter distaste.

The South nods with understanding. "I worry about how that will go."

"It is Time," The North calls them forward into a round chamber.

In the middle of the chamber floor grey smoke begins to drift up from a hole in the stone. It gathers and swirls in the air and gradually takes on a darker density that begins to turn black in color. "Hallowed is the Great One."

**To Be Continued...**


	78. Season Finale! Who are the Ancient Ones?

Episode Seventy-Eight

"**Who Are The Ancient Ones?"**

The Ancient Ones kneel across from each other in the circular chamber, each in their respective cardinal direction. In the center the Great One continues to form.

"Hallowed is the Great One," The North says clearly as red eyes begin to shine in the darkness.

This statement of obedience and loyalty does not have the expected result. A screeching roar echoes in the chamber and the Ancient Ones fall back in pain and sudden fear.

"You have failed me," The Voice of the Great One speaks. "You were meant to bring about my glory and instead you fell asleep and the world was conquered by small minded imbeciles who want to believe they are more than they are. This is unacceptable!"

"We had no way of knowing," the South replies. Her voice is pleading and desperate. "We only wish to serve you."

The Great One scoffs at this. "Your continued failure offends me," The Great One replies, somewhat off hand. "I demand rectification." The chamber begins to quake. "And that begins with sacrifice."

"Please understand," the West begs, inching closer. "There is a power that is new to us. We had not anticipated..."

"No, it is too late," The Great One cuts him off. "You are no longer making me happy." Some of the wispy smoke swirls over and surrounds the West. "You are inexperienced and annoying." Another waft of smoke surrounds the North. "You are slow and arrogant." The Great One swells in rage. "Be gone from me! Be gone from my future! Just be Gone!"

There is a sickening noise and unearthly shrieking as the chamber shakes. The glowing light of the North and West goes out. They are gone.

"Now," The Great One speaks in a cheerful tone. "You and you." The East and the South exchange worried looks. "Go to Japan." A mirthful and highly devious laugh fills the room. "I desire a Woman."

**Meanwhile, in the Archive**

Ashlee looks up at one of the display walls as the Archive begins to pull up information. "So, who are the Ancient Ones?"

Ma'at looks at the streaming words in front of her face. "Hmm."

"Hmm?" Ashlee looks back over her shoulder. "What Hmm?"

"Well it does not actually tell us much," Ma'at replies. She sounds surprised and disappointed. "There are Four, associated with the Cardinal directions."

Thoth looks over his sister-wife's shoulder. "One female, three male."

Ashlee arches an eyebrow. "That's not very balanced, is it?" She says to Reese, who shrugs.

"Pestilence, Famine, Death, War," Ma'at continues to read off.

Reese frowns. "The Four Horsemen?"

"And more," Thoth confirms. "They have been many things."

"They're a paradox," Ma'at says in a voice of amazement. "They came from the future, went into the past. They've created themselves, albeit inadvertently."

Thoth looks up at Neah and Taylor. "They aren't of this Earth."

"But in some ways they are?" Ma'at reads questioningly. "This doesn't make sense."

Thoth looks confused at what he's reading. "They're Harbingers."

Pizoku and his father jump when the other five react to the word. "Harbingers," Neah repeats. She moves to look over Ma'at's other shoulder.

"Bringers of the First One," Thoth reads slowly, as if something familiar is creeping over him.

"You have Got to be kidding me," Ashlee says. Her whole body seems to have tensed.

"You know," Pizoku observes as he looks from Reese to Taylor to Neah to Jilan to Ashlee and back to Taylor. "You know who they are."

"Who they are doesn't matter," Taylor says with a grave tone. "Whom they serve, does."

Mr. Takenouchi looks down at his son. "What does that mean?" Pizoku shrugs.

"It means that It's back," Taylor replies. He faces away from the others and looks at the image of a smoky demonic visage on one of the holographic displays. "The First Evil has returned."

**To Be Continued in Season Four...**


	79. Season 4! Bringers of the First

_**Previously in The Love Triangle:**_

_Ally and Naomi search the corridors of Hogwarts for Dumbledore's office. Ally is filled with a desire to meddle._

_Ma'at and Thoth find vague indications as to the identities of the Ancient Ones, only to learn they are servants of the First._

**Season Four Premiere!**

Episode Seventy-Nine

"**Bringers of the First"**

Pizoku walks towards the image that floats in the air. "The First Evil," He repeats slowly as he studies the smoky image with fiery eyes. "What is the First Evil?"

"That is the First Evil," Ashlee points at the smoke demon.

Ma'at looks at the image in consideration. "We are not familiar with this being." Thoth makes an agreeing motion.

"Yes, you are," Neah says to the others. "You just didn't know it."

Ma'at and Thoth exchange glances. "What is it?"

"Evil," Taylor replies, off to the side. The others turn to look at him. "Absolute evil. Beyond sin, beyond death. Older than man, than demons, than the world itself. Very few have heard of it, fewer still believe in it. It transcends all dimensions, all realities."

Mr. Takenouchi blinks. He looks back at the image of the First. "Lovely."

"You never see it, but it's everywhere," Taylor continues. He walks around the image floating in the air. "Every being, every thought, Every drop of hate."

Pizoku feels a coldness creeping up his spine. A sense of dawning and familiarity. He turns to look at Reese beside him. "It's what killed me, isn't it?" Reese bites his lower lip and nods.

Mr. Takenouchi turns to his son. "What?" Pizoku looks a little lost and doesn't respond.

Jilan looks at the information on the Ancient Ones. "So the Ancient Ones are Bringers?"

Ma'at frowns. "Bringers?"

"Harbingers, Bringers," Reese explains a bit. "They serve the First. They live to bring it to power. Give it whatever it wants."

"What does it want?" Pizoku asks.

Taylor glares at the image then walks away from it. "What it can never have."

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**

Naomi and Ally creep quietly down the dimly torch lit corridor of Hogwarts. Or at least Naomi was creeping quietly and doing her best to reign in the explosive energy who kept trying to break free to fulfill her lifelong dreams. But they had to find Dumbledore.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Naomi asks as she looks around for any sign of what might be Dumbledore's office.

"No, not really," Ally admits. "The layout of the school seems to change. All I'm sure of is that his office is up."

"In a tower," Naomi adds from what she herself remembers from the books.

"And the entrance is behind the statue of a gargoyle," Ally finishes off as they round another corner in the corridors.

Naomi blinks at the sight across the hall. "Like that one there?"

A large stone gargoyle looms before them. A remarkably large and extremely ugly gargoyle.

Naomi and Ally dart quickly across and stop in front of the statue and stare. "Ok, so now what?"

"Well when the correct password is spoken, the gargoyle moves and the stairway appears," Ally tells the Lawn Gnome.

Naomi nods. "So, what's the password?"

**To Be Continued.**


	80. A Tizzy and A Swarm

_**Previously:**_

_Jilan looks at the information on the Ancient Ones. "So the Ancient Ones are Bringers?"_

_Ma'at frowns. "Bringers?"_

"_Harbingers, Bringers," Reese explains a bit. "They serve the First. They live to bring it to power. Give it whatever it wants."_

_---_

"_Well when the correct password is spoken, the gargoyle moves and the stairway appears," Ally tells the Lawn Gnome. _

_Naomi nods. "So, what's the password?"_

Episode Eighty

"**A Tizzy and A Swarm"**

The United Nations is a tizzy and a swarm with the most peculiar and rather disturbing reports. It is clear to all that decisions have to be made quickly for the safety of the entire planet.

Disaster Relief is allocated to help the victims of the Barcelona Incident. International travel is forbidden to and from the cities of Paris, Rio de Janeiro, Cairo and Sydney. Reports of strange lights and explosions swarm from all over the globe, including from Nevada and Washington, DC.

And most disconcerting of all are the rumors that Something has Woken in Tibet.

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**

"Lemon Drop?" Naomi tries. The Gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's Office does not move.

Ally lets out a sigh. "That was the password in the second year, this is the third year," She says as if it's utterly obvious. Naomi glares. "Besides, that was an Americanized version of the password. It was really Sherbet Lemon."

Naomi sighs herself. "What does it matter? It won't work either way." She thinks a moment. "What else could it be?"

Ally ponders. "Dumbledore was fond of sweets. In the fourth year it was Cockroach Cluster and in year six it became Acid Pop."

Naomi looks somewhat torn between disgusted and incredulous. "How delightful."

Ally smiles fondly. "Well he is a bit cracked."

Naomi frowns and whirls on Ally. "Kitty said that and you ate him," She points out.

"He meant in a derogatory way," Ally huffs in her defense.

Naomi rolls her eyes and takes a calming breath. "What other candies are there?" She asks.

"Chocolate Frog?" Ally throws out. Nothing happens. "Pepper Imp, Sugar Quill, Ice Mice, Fizzing Whizbee..." Still the gargoyle does not move.

"Maybe you need to think rather disgusting," Naomi suggests.

Ally shudders. "Trust me, Fizzing Whizbee would work." She ponders once again and seems to come to a decision. "All right, Jelly Slug."

The gargoyle springs suddenly to life and hops aside as the wall behind him splits in two. Behind the wall is a spiral staircase that is moving upwards, like an escalator.

Naomi's expression wavers between awe and horror again. "He is Cracked."

Ally sighs dreamily. "I know."

**Meanwhile, in the Archive**

Ashlee looks at the images of Bringers in the air before her. "I always thought the Bringers were rather, you know, wimpy."

"Their main advantage does seem to be quantity not quality," Reese acknowledges in agreement.

"So what makes the Horsemen so different?" Jilan asks, looking at Neah.

"They seem to be more favored," Neah shrugs. "There is a precedent of certain servants of the First being granted more powers than others."

"Caleb, Katoi, Alec, Cyrus..." Ashlee counts off on her fingers.

"So what do we do?" Ma'at asks, looking around at the others. "How do you fight this darkness?"

No one answers right away. Pizoku bites his lip a little. "With light?"

Ashlee turns to the boy beside her. "He learns so quickly!"

Taylor smiles from across the Archive. "They grow up so fast." Pizoku smiles uneasily. He isn't sure what he did that was right, but apparently the others have an idea.

**To Be Continued.**


	81. The Scent of Lilac

_**Previously:**_

_The Great One destroys the Representatives of the North and the West and then demands a Woman_

_---_

"_So what do we do?" Ma'at asks, looking around at the others. "How do you fight this darkness?"_

_No one answers right away. Pizoku bites his lip a little. "With light?"_

Episode Eighty-One

"**The Scent of Lilac"**

Jilan moves to stand over by Ashlee and Pizoku. "So we need light," She says. Images of various kinds of lights flood the holographic projection. "What kind of light should we get?"

"Strong, Bright, Powerful," Neah lists off. "You know, the works." She turns to look at the dark-haired boy beside her. "Taylor?"

Taylor begins to walk around. "Darkness is..." He trails off.

"...Dark?" Ashlee offers, halfway serious. Pizoku and Naoki look at her funny.

"...Usually associated with night," Reese says. Taylor snaps his fingers.

"How rude," Ashlee says, turning to Reese. "What did the night do to deserve that?"

Reese arches an eyebrow. "Be dark?" Ashlee sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well," Taylor continues to move about. He is clearly enjoying this. "The opposite of night is..."

Ashlee jumps up and down waving her hand about. "Ooh, ooh, I know this one! It's day!"

Naoki looks at his son. "Are they being serious?" Pizoku just smiles. He glances over to where Ma'at and Thoth watch stunned.

"And what is symbolic of daytime?" Taylor asks, turning to look at everyone. Neah and Jilan smile. "Anyone?"

"The Sun," Pizoku says. Taylor turns and grins at him.

"And who is symbolic of the sun?" Taylor says, looking over at the assumed Egyptian Gods.

A look of dawning crosses onto Ma'at's face. "Bennu," She replies. "The Phoenix."

Taylor walks over to the two aliens. "Where's your daddy?"

"Heliopolis," Thoth replies. He gets it now.

Taylor turns to look at the others. "The City of the Sun," he points out. "Any questions?"

Pizoku smiles. Even though he has no idea what is going to come next, with this group it's bound to be entertaining.

**Meanwhile, in Tibet**

The Great One wafts into the main chamber with the East and the South close behind it. Marisol stands in waiting with the children of Lhartse.

The Great One shoots a waft of smoke towards an older boy. "Him!"

"What about him?" The South asks in reluctant tones.

"Bring him to me!" the Great One demands.

"Why?" The East asks.

"I want him," the Great One replies. Marisol nudges the boy forwards towards the ethereal beings.

"For what?" the South asks with increasing trepidation.

The Great One wafts closer to the adolescent. "His body."

The East exchanges awkward and semi disturbed looks with the South. "Um..."

The action is sudden as a gust of wind. The smoke of the Great One encircles the boy and is seemingly sucked inside his body. The boy stumbles a bit, but when his eyes open they are now the glowing red of the Great One's.

The Great One takes a moment to admire the new male body. Then He turns around and looks at the children again. "You," He points to two teenagers. "You are both rather attractive and carry an aura of innocence and the scent of lilac."

He walks over to the girl and puts his hand on her forehead. "You will be Two because you're wearing red." He turns to the boy. "And you will now be Seven. Your feet are large."

The South and the East look at each other in confusion. The Great One's reasons seems to be rather, random to them. But the Nine are once again Nine, so why should they complain?

Suddenly a rumble catches them off guard. The Great One points behind them. "What the Hell is that?"

**To Be Continued.**


	82. Rumblings

_**Previously:**_

_Suddenly a rumble catches them off guard. The Great One points behind them. "What the Hell is that?"_

_---_

"_So what do we do?" Ma'at asks, looking around at the others. "How do you fight this darkness?"_

_No one answers right away. Pizoku bites his lip a little. "With light?"_

_-_

"_And who is symbolic of the sun?" Taylor says, looking over at the assumed Egyptian Gods._

_A look of dawning crosses onto Ma'at's face. "Bennu," She replies. "The Phoenix."_

_Taylor walks over to the two aliens. "Where's your daddy?"_

"_Heliopolis," Thoth replies. He gets it now. _

_Taylor turns to look at the others. "The City of the Sun," he points out. "Any questions?" _

Episode Eighty-Two

"**Rumblings"**

Suddenly a rumble catches the Representative of the East and the Representative of the South off guard. The Great One points behind them. "What the Hell is that?"

The South looks behind her and rolls her eyes. "That would be Eight of Nine."

The Great One walks over and circles around Mallard of Nine. "I do not approve," He says after a moment of scrutiny. "He's ugly and lopsided and purple," he decides. He sniffs the air near Mallard's body. "And smells of bourbon."

A waft of smoke swirls through the air and surrounds Mallard of Nine. There is a sickening noise and unearthly shrieking as the temple shakes. The smoke dissipates. Mallard is gone.

The East sighs. "Now we're short a Nine again."

The Great One turns back to the children. "You, little miss pigtails!"He points to a skinny girl in the middle of the crowd. "You are now Eight."

"But I'm ten," the girl replies with a pout.

"Insolence!!!!" The Girl is surrounded by smoke and suddenly is gone. "Right," The Great One turns to a different girl. "You will now be Eight." He places a hand on her forehead and her eyes glow.

The Great One turns to the crowd. "Any other questions?" No one moves. "Fine. It is time."

**Meanwhile, in Egypt**

Pizoku tries not to fall over onto his side as the ship shakes. "What is that noise?" Naoki asks as a deep rumbling sound vibrates the ceiling.

"That would be the sound of the dune opening," Jilan explains from where she sits by Ashlee and Reese.

Naoki looks at her curiously. "Opening?"

"Yes, so we can fly out of here." Jilan smiles at him. Naoki looks quite thrilled.

"Won't someone notice that?" Pizoku asks.

"We're in the desert," Reese shrugs it off. "Most likely we'll just be interpreted as one of those strange lights that sometimes happen."

"You may want to brace yourselves," Ma'at calls back from the piloting section of the vessel. "It has been a while since this ship has flown."

An internal rumbling vibrated the ship and it lurched. "Here we go," Reese says with a smile.

The ship lurches again. "Are you gonna complain about his driving too?" Ashlee turns and teases Reese. Reese sticks his tongue out at her. Pizoku leans against the wall and smiles as the ship continues to lift.

A blaring sound startles the group on the floor. "What is that?" Naoki asks, looking up.

Jilan stands up. "Exactly what it sounds like." She walks towards the front section. "An alarm."

Pizoku stands up and stumbles up behind her. He moves between Neah and Taylor, who stand behind the seated Thoth and Ma'at.

"Oh my gods," Neah whispers as she looks out the forward window.

A sandstorm rages in front of them and fills the horizon. Taylor looks at it hard. "They found us."

**To Be Continued.**


	83. Riders on the Storm

_**Previously:**_

_A sandstorm rages in front of them and fills the horizon. Taylor looks at it hard. "They found us."_

_---_

_Naomi nods. "So, what's the password?"_

_The gargoyle springs suddenly to life and hops aside as the wall behind him splits in two. Behind the wall is a spiral staircase that is moving upwards, like an escalator._

Episode Eighty-Three

"**Riders on the Storm"**

Pizoku grips onto the base of one of the Archive consoles to keep from tumbling back into the wall again. He looks up at Neah and Taylor with a slight sense of jealousy that they don't seem to be as effected by the buffeting of the ship as the rest of them.

"What is that?" Naoki calls out as the vessel shudders again. Sparks fall down from the ceiling.

"A Bringer," Jilan replies from where she still manages to stand. She braces Reese when he stumbles back a bit.

"Shields are down to 47," Ma'at calls out.

Ashlee winces as smoke shoots out of the wall behind her. "Don't you have weapons of any sort?"

"And what would you recommend we fire at?" Thoth calls back at her as he attempts to keep the ship ascending.

"The dude!" Ashlee yells back. She points out the window. "The Niner!"

Sparks fly from the front as an energy charge strikes the ship again. "Targeting systems are nonfunctional," Ma'at calls out.

Ashlee smacks the wall behind her. "Well shi-"

"You two better brace yourselves," Reese says to Pizoku and Naoki as they cling to the wall.

"Are we gonna crash?" Pizoku asks. He doesn't like the increase in the shaking. Reese doesn't answer.

"Shields are down!" Ma'at calls out louder than before.

"Taylor, do something!" Ashlee yells at the boy.

Taylor looks as if he's focusing hard on something and it's straining him. "This one's stronger."

"He's aware of us," Neah replies. "That's why."

The Ship lurches suddenly as another bolt of lightning makes contact with the unshielded ship. The front explodes.

"Thoth!" Ma'at cries out as his body hits the floor behind her.

Neah jumps to the controls as Ma'at moves to Thoth's fallen form. Jilan turns to the others behind her. "We're going down!"

**Meanwhile, at Hogwarts**

"Wow," Naomi gasps as they walk into the large and beautiful circular room.

"Wow." It holds a life of its own and is filled with magic and objects of mystery. Naomi can hear noises coming from a top some spindle-legged tables. Something is whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke that drift lazily into the air and then dissipate.

"Wow." The walls are covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom snooze gently in their frames. Some occasionally snore. There is also an enormous claw-footed desk.

Naomi turns when she hears a sniffle. Ally is looking around the room with wide shiny eyes. "I've never been so happy in my life."

Naomi looks up and realizes that a few of the portraits are only pretending to be asleep. "We've been noticed."

"Fawkes!" Naomi jumps as Ally bounds towards a golden perch that stands behind the door. On it sits a crimson bird the size of a swan. It has a glittering golden tail, gleaming golden talons, a long, sharp golden beak and beady black eyes. It is Fawkes the Phoenix. "Oh how glorious it is to meet you!" She then hides her face in her paws.

Naomi looks at the cat in shock. "Are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," Ally sniffles into her paws.

Naomi rolls her eyes and walks closer to Fawkes. "My name is Naomi," She says to the Phoenix. "This is Ally and we need help in finding a way home. Do you know when Dumbledore will return?"

"Right about this moment in time it would seem." Naomi and Ally whirl around and gasp.

**To Be Continued.**


	84. Off to See the Wizard

Previously:

_Naomi rolls her eyes and walks closer to Fawkes. "My name is Naomi," She says to the Phoenix. "This is Ally and we need help in finding a way home. Do you know when Dumbledore will return?"_

"_Right about this moment in time it would seem." Naomi and Ally whirl around and gasp._

_---_

_The Ship lurches suddenly as another bolt of lightning makes contact with the unshielded ship. The front explodes. _

"_Thoth!" Ma'at cries out as his body hits the floor behind her._

_Neah jumps to the controls as Ma'at moves to Thoth's fallen form. Jilan turns to the others behind her. "We're going down!"_

Episode Eighty-Four

"**Off to See the Wizard"**

"Do you know when Dumbledore will return?" Naomi asks Fawkes the Phoenix.

"Right about this moment in time it would seem." Naomi and Ally whirl around and gasp.

A tall, thin, and very old man stands before them in the doorway. His silver hair and his sliver beard are very long and he smiles down at them, his blue eyes glinting behind half moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ally squeaks.

"Well now this is most exciting," Dumbledore says. "A talking cat and a lawn gnome come to see me in my office." He walks further into the room and towards his desk. "Seeking my help if I heard correctly?"

"Yes sir, we are," Naomi confirms. She looks over at Ally who is oddly silent.

Dumbledore walks around to his desk and stands beside it so he can still see the small creatures who visit him. "And how might I be of help to you?"

"Well, we aren't supposed to be here, Professor," Naomi explains since Ally is apparently broken. "We belong in a different world."

"I see," Dumbledore says in an understanding tone. He scratches his crooked nose. "And how did you get here?"

"Through Big Ben," Naomi replies. "But we can't get back the way we came. It kinda broke." She pokes Ally to see if the Cat has really gone catatonic.

"Big Ben Broke, you say?" A twinkle gleams in the eyes of Dumbledore. "How delightful." He smiles and stands up straight. "I think I may have an idea about how to get you home."

**Meanwhile, in the Desert**

It takes a moment for things to refocus. The first thing Pizoku notices is the smell of acrid smoke. Something is burning. What, he doesn't know.

He blinks and the world around him tilts and swirls. He can hear voices talking. And sparks seem to be falling onto the floor from the ceiling.

"Lay still my love," the voice of Ma'at fades into focus. "Just lay still."

A hand touches his face turning him. "Are you okay?" Reese looks down at him, concern etched in his features.

Pizoku moves gingerly. "Yeah, I think so." He tries to sit up and the room swirls again. He can hear a roaring noise, somewhere. It's sorta muffled and yet close by.

"Don't move too much," Reese tells him. He helps Pizoku lean back against the wall of the downed vessel. A metallic groaning makes them both look up.

"My ankle." Pizoku sees his father across from him wincing and holding said ankle. He can hear Ashlee swearing from somewhere out of sight.

"Neah?" Reese calls out towards the front.

Neah makes her way into view. Pizoku isn't surprised to see that she's apparently not injured at all. Just ruffled. He looks for Taylor beyond her and sees him hunched over on his knees.

Neah kneels down and feels Naoki's ankle. "It's sprained," She diagnoses, then looks back over her shoulder. "Ashlee?"

"I'll be good," Ashlee says. She stumbles over to the group with Jilan behind her. Pizoku can see a cut on her forehead. "How is he?"

Neah looks towards the front where Ma'at is beside Thoth. "Not as lucky."

Jilan looks up at the ceiling which is shaking and groaning. "It's still out there."

Pizoku remembers. The Nine. The Sandstorm. He shudders and looks at Neah. She closes her eyes and her hands glow on his father's ankle.

"What do we do?" Ashlee asks. "We can't just sit here." The vessel jolts and sparks fly from the ceiling. Ashlee swears again. Pizoku can feel a vibration in the wall.

Neah looks back over at Thoth. "He needs help."

Pizoku looks over at Reese who is looking off towards the front. At Taylor. "Taylor?"

The ship starts to shake. Taylor begins to stand. Pizoku backs against the wall. His eyes widen when it appears that Ashlee, Neah and Jilan are doing the same thing.

Taylor turns around. Pizoku gasps. Taylor's eyes have gone black and his appearance has turned darker. An energy seems to be glowing from within him but in a dark way. Pizoku can taste the power in the air and it scares him.

Taylor looks up at the ceiling and it splits in two.

**To Be Continued.**


	85. The Silence is Unnerving

Previously:

_Neah looks back over at Thoth. "He needs help."_

_--_

_Taylor turns around. Pizoku gasps. Taylor's eyes have gone black and his appearance has turned darker. An energy seems to be glowing from within him but in a dark way. Pizoku can taste the power in the air and it scares him._

_Taylor looks up at the ceiling and it splits in two. _

Episode Eighty-Five

"**The Silence is Unnerving"**

Grains of Sand. Small and crystalline minerals of gold. So minuscule and light of weight. So easily they are lifted up upon the breeze and made light of in the swirling air.

So fast they travel upon the undulating winds that spiral and whip the air and sand as the storm rages and drills upon the metal wreckage that smokes and embers into the sand leaving little pools of glass upon the desert floor.

Jorge of Nine stands with his eyes closed, face turned towards the storm engulfed sky. He is blessed in his perfect storm. He has brought down the defilers and now he shall bury them beneath the Sahara sands.

However, his blissing is interrupted by the sound of metal being pulled apart. Jorge opens his pupil-less eyes and looks at the alien vessel before him. The metal on the roof has torn asunder and is peeling back in a creaking, curling seam down the back of the ship.

He watches with curiousness. He finds it oddly interesting how the metal just curls back in such a delicate manner. He is so intent upon it he barely registers the dark figure stepping forth between the crack.

The oddly silent sonic boom sends the sands around him rippling away.

The back of the ship has now opened up completely and he can make out huddled figures inside. But Jorge does not look at them long for a boy stands just outside the ship facing him. And he looks remarkably not happy.

"Hallowed are the Ancient Ones," Jorge says.

"You hurt my friends," Taylor replies. Anger hides just beneath the words.

"Hallowed is the Great One," Jorge continues, raising his arms to the storm.

"I really beg to differ," Taylor responds.

Jorge looks down from the sky and at Taylor. "You cannot stop what is coming."

"Maybe not," Taylor concedes. "But I can stop you!"

Ominous thunder crackles high above them. It becomes louder as if it is rushing towards them at great speed. Jorge looks up towards the noise. He is soon met by the imploding storm. Waves upon whirling waves of sand surrounds him and begin to encase him in a dusty blur. Taylor raises a hand and lightning shoots forth into the melee. The area grows bright hot and suddenly, the storm simply dies.

The silence is unnerving. Reese stands and walks out from the back of the ship with Ashlee close behind. They watch as sand gently falls from the sky and drifts down like snow. The two tentatively move towards Taylor when Ashlee gasps and seizes Reese by the arm.

Jorge of Nine stands before them as still as statue. A glass statue. He can only just be made out encased within the swirled cocoon that stands high as a twisted stalagmite monument to the rage of Taylor.

"What did you do?" Jilan looks out from the back of the downed ship. She keeps Naoki back when he tries to glimpse the cause of their horror.

Neah walks forward to stand by Taylor. "You killed him," She says in shock. "What did you do that for? We could have sent him to Hosha."

Taylor doesn't even look at her. "He hurt my friends." He turns and walks back into the ship. Neah watches him go and sees Ashlee and Reese looking at him as well. Ashlee seems torn between awe and terror. Reese just looks sad.

Pizoku walks to the front of the ship and kneels beside Ma'at. "Is he okay?" She shakes her head in the negative. Streams of tears mark her sooty face.

Thoth raises a weary bloodied hand to stroke Ma'at's cheek. "I go in peace my love."

Ma'at takes his hand in hers. "May the gentle power embrace you." She leans down to kiss him.

"I will see you on the Other Side," Thoth whispers and closes his eyes. The Silence is Unnerving.

**Meanwhile, in Japan**

Izanami Takenouchi moves quickly about her home, gathering up various items she thinks she might need. She has had it with the waiting. It has been days since she last heard from her children and she can't help but feel that something must be wrong.

She'd had a bad feeling about this trip from the get go, but her son was so adamant about going off to meet his pen pal. So the compromise had been made that his older sister escort him and that they e-mail every day, but so far she has heard nothing from either child.

And then the news started talking about a strange possessed bird that was destroying the city of Barcelona. So Izanami now flies about packing up things in hopes that she may find her children alive and well.

The buzz of the doorbell momentarily distracts her and she goes quickly to answer it.

A young girl stands outside the apartment. She looks up at Mrs. Takenouchi and frowns. "So, you are the mother of Pizoku Takenouchi," Marisol of Nine says. "Somehow I expected more."

**To Be Continued.**


	86. Curry with Saffron

Previously:

_Jorge of Nine stands before them as still as statue. A glass statue. He can only just be made out encased within the swirled cocoon that stands high as a twisted stalagmite monument to the rage of Taylor. _

_--_

_Neah walks forward to stand by Taylor. "You killed him," She says in shock. "What did you do that for? We could have sent him to Hosha."_

_Taylor doesn't even look at her. "He hurt my friends." _

_--_

"_I will see you on the Other Side," Thoth whispers and closes his eyes. The Silence is Unnerving._

Episode Eighty-Six

"**Curry with Saffron" **

The Great One stops on the terrace of the Temple and turns towards the west. "What is the matter?" The Representative of the South asks.

"I see in my mind an icicle rising from the desert," The Great One says with his eyes closed. "How very incongruous." He opens his glowing red eyes. "Something has befallen one of my minions."

"It seems that it may be prudent to go to this desert," The Representative of the East states.

"All in good time," The Great One waves him off, then takes a moment to admire his hand. "First we must go to India."

The East looks to the South. "Why India?"

"Why not?" The Great One replies. "I long for curry." The he frowns. "Or is it this body." He looks down at the body of the teenage boy he possessed. "Dorje." He searched the mind of the boy as the East and South waited. "No, probably not. He's never had curry, so I want it. With saffron."

"What about Nine of Nine?" The South asks, referring to the one they sent to Japan.

"She knows what she must do," the Great One replies, admiring Dorje's left foot. "And as for Two and Seven, send them the same but different."

The South sighs but turns to Sengemo of Nine and Yeshe of Nine. The Same but Different? That didn't narrow down the world as much as she'd like.

**Meanwhile, in the Sahara**

Pizoku looks down at Ma'at in confusion. Thoth had just been in the ship with him, but then there was a light and now... "Did he die?"

Ma'at looks to where her husband once lay. "Thoth has left this existence."

"He's gone to another," Pizoku says, seeking clarification. "So you'll see him again."

"Yes," Ma'at replies. She gets to her feet with Naoki's help. "Eventually I will."

Pizoku turns when he hears the footsteps approaching. "We can't stay here," Neah says as the others join the three. "They'll know something happened to the Nine and they'll investigate. I can't believe you killed him!" She rounds on Taylor.

"I didn't," Taylor sighs. "He's just a little bit entombed."

"A little bit entombed?" Ashlee repeats. She fixes Taylor with a stare.

Jilan looks back over her shoulder at the glass stalagmite. "He's still alive in there?"

"Yeah. Just stuck," Taylor confirms. "And shinier."

Reese looks around Jilan at the pointiness. "He's gonna get sunburned."

Taylor glares back at Jorge of Nine. "He's a Niner. He'll live, unfortunately."

Ashlee looks up at the torn alien vessel. "Can the ship be repaired?"

"Probably," Neah replies. She places her hands on her hips as she inspects the damage. "But would we want to risk using it again?"

"We must bury it," Ma'at decrees. "Seal it up until it is safe to return to it."

"I can do that," Taylor offers. No one argues.

"But how do we get to Heliopolis?" Jilan asks as they begin to walk back out of the fallen ship.

"A city that old is bound to have a portal," Reese points out from behind her.

Neah nods in agreement. "We need to find the nearest ruins."

"Ahramat Abu Sir." It is Mr. Takenouchi who speaks. They turn to look at him. "Those should be the closest."

Ma'at walks over to the center stand of the holomatrix. She removes a component from it. "They shall never have the archive." She hides it on her person. "We must go now."

Ashlee sighs as she steps out of the ship and looks at the dark, endless desert sands. She turns to Pizoku. "Now you see why I hate the desert."

**To Be Continued.**


	87. Statues in the Street

Previously:

_Neah nods in agreement. "We need to find the nearest ruins."_

"_Ahramat Abu Sir." It is Mr. Takenouchi who speaks. They turn to look at him. "Those should be the closest."_

_--_

_A young girl stands outside the apartment. She looks up at Mrs. Takenouchi and frowns. "So, you are the mother of Pizoku Takenouchi," Marisol of Nine says. "Somehow I expected more."_

Episode Eighty-Seven

"**Statues in the Street"**

Pizoku watches Ma'at. She walks a few paces ahead of the rest of the group. Jilan walks with her and they talk quietly, and she seems to be all right. But Pizoku can't help but wonder.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Pizoku asks somewhat abruptly. Taylor looks at the younger boy in surprise.

"He's expendable, replaceable," Taylor explains. "They'd know he's gone and just make another. Better to keep him alive." Pizoku nods. That sounded reasonable.

"Why Nine?" Ashlee asks aloud. "Why not six, or seven or twelve? Why did the Ancient Ones choose Nine?"

"Maybe they're Zorpian," Neah suggests with a smile. "They have a Nine fetish."

Reese frowns a bit. "Is fetish really the right word for it?"

Neah smirks at him. "You would be surprised." Reese shudders and Ashlee laughs.

Naoki Takenouchi watches somewhat perplexed. "I'm not sure I entirely approve of these people you've taken up with," He tells his son.

Pizoku looks at him in disbelief. "You've been gone for like five years and now you want to disapprove of the people I hang out with," He observes, "If that's even what this is, which it isn't."

Naoki tries to hide the twinge of guilt. "What is this?"

"Saving the world," Pizoku replies without hesitation.

Naoki isn't comforted much. "Saving it from what?"

Taylor stops walking. "Something isn't right."

"Otherwise known as wrong," Ashlee says with a sigh. "Superfluous word using drama king."

Neah rolls her eyes at the girl. "What's wrong?" She asks Taylor.

Taylor stands as if in thought. "It's the Nine."

"What about them?" Jilan asks as she and Ma'at rejoin the group.

"They've started culling," Taylor says, looking over at Neah and Reese.

"Where?" Reese asks. Taylor doesn't answer right away, but his quick glance at Pizoku and his father leaves a hollow feeling in the pit of the young Japanese boy's stomach.

**Meanwhile, in Sydney**

Eduardo of Nine can't really understand the reason for the resistance he is met by. Possibly he could if he could access the memories of the former Eduardo, but they have been dulled by the Ancient Ones.

Eduardo continues his onwards march through Sydney. He is flanked by the children of the city who are called to him by magical means. Or possibly they are brought to him by their parents, who have been transformed into less than they formerly were. Almost zombies in nature, they herd the children into the street to become the Army of the Great One.

As for the elderly and the crippled and the otherwise undesirable, they become little piles of ash upon the pavement or wherever it is they may happen to poof in.

Yet still there is resistance by a few. One such young man tried to attack Eduardo with a metal pole. He failed. There was much screaming. Eduardo just did not understand.

Eduardo thought the young man made a marvelous stone monument to the power of the Great One. A very pretty statue in the road for all the followers to see. Behold the Power!

**Meanwhile, in Japan**

Izanami Takenouchi cowers in horror as she watches the young girl that has walked out on her balcony and raised her arms to the city.

The flames that erupt from the windows in the many buildings nearby terrify her and she can not understand what it is that is happening, or how her son may be involved. But this little pig-tailed child in a pretty pink dress scares her more than she ever thought possible and she does not like it.

Marisol or Nine walks back in to the apartment. "It is time." She holds out her hand. "We must find your son."

**To Be Continued.**


	88. A Little Light Reading

Previously:

"_Well, we aren't supposed to be here, Professor," Naomi explains since Ally is apparently broken. "We belong in a different world."_

_A twinkle gleams in the eyes of Dumbledore. "How delightful." He smiles and stands up straight. "I think I may have an idea about how to get you home."_

_--_

_Neah nods in agreement. "We need to find the nearest ruins."_

"_Ahramat Abu Sir." It is Mr. Takenouchi who speaks. They turn to look at him. "Those should be the closest."_

_--_

_Marisol or Nine walks back in to the apartment. "It is time." She holds out her hand. "We must find your son."_

Episode Eighty-Eight

"**A Little Light Reading"**

Naomi whistles to herself as she sits on the step in the once again most vacant office of Albus Dumbledore. She lazily watches the puffs of smoke waft into the air from a table top to her side. She glances over to Ally, whose eyes still seem a bit glazed over. "You back yet?"

Ally remains a bit glazed. "That was Dumbledore." She says airily after what seems to have been hours.

"Yes it was," Naomi says slowly. She speaks in the way you talk to someone who might be crazy. "A delightful man. Very helpful."

Ally shakes out of her reverie. "Did he say How he would help?" She glances about the room.

"No," Naomi replies while watching the cat. "Just that it would take a while to make the arrangements."

"Right." Ally stands up and paws her way over to a book shelf.

Naomi watches Ally suspiciously. "And he told us to wait here." The tinkling noise of golden orbs distracts her momentarily. Such a strange office.

"I have no problem," Ally replies. She peruses the various titles in front of her.

"What are you up to?" Naomi sighs and walks over to the cat.

"Just want to try a little light reading," Ally says. She reaches up and pulls a spell book off the shelf. Naomi has an ominous chill and knows this can't be a good thing.

**Meanwhile, in the Desert**

Pizoku shivers in the cold night breeze. His feet stumble and slide on the sides of dunes in the darkness. He notices that Taylor attempts to keep in the depressions as much as he can to make it easier on them all.

"Is it much farther?" Ashlee asks. She stretches as best she can while walking. Pizoku agrees in his mind. It would be nice to rest a bit.

"Is that grammatically correct?" Reese wonders aloud. He winks at Pizoku and grins.

Ashlee glares at him. "I will hurt you, nerd boy."

Reese arches an eyebrow at her. "What's got you so twisted?" He exchanges a look with Jilan, who has slowed down to walk next to them.

"Mr. "Something Isn't Right" up there and his constant cryptic feelings of impending doom," Ashlee replies and points at Taylor.

Taylor stops for a moment and looks skyward. "There's a fire in the sky."

"See?" Ashlee says. She holds up her arms towards Taylor. "See what I mean?" She says to the others, then turns to Taylor. "What's that supposed to even mean?"

Pizoku can tell Taylor is rolling his eyes even without seeing them. "It means there's a fire in the sky, would you look up?" He responds and points upward.

Everyone stops and looks up at the stars. "Hello," Reese says in startled way.

Neah pushes a lock of hair behind her ears as she looks up. "Well that's large and meteor like," she observes. She frowns. "And spiraling down towards us."

"Should we be moving?" Mr. Takenouchi asks. He looks rather concerned.

The meteor like fire ball barrels down upon them. It definitely seems to be aiming towards their vicinity. "Get behind us." Taylor says to the others as he and Neah move in front.

The impact of the fireball causes Pizoku to stumble and topple backwards. A wave of fire and sand rises up over them and blocks out the starlight. Naoki Takenouchi leans over to shield his son from the onslaught. There is a roar and rush of noise and air. Then there is quiet.

The Takenouchis look up and are once again in awe.

A great wall of glass now seems to curve around them. It seems that Taylor and Neah shielded the group from the shockwave quite effectively. Pizoku wonders what people will make of the many glass formations that could now be found in the Sahara.

The center of the large glass wall begins to crack and split in two. A great chasm appears in the center and it slides apart. The group watches as two figures appear on the other side of the wall.

It is the gasp of Pizoku that startles the group most. "Mom?"

"So," Marisol of Nine speaks. She holds onto Izanami Takenouchi's wrist. "What will you give me for all the tea in China?"

**To Be Continued.**


	89. For All the Tea in China

**_Previously_:**

_The impact of the fireball causes Pizoku to stumble and topple backwards. A wave of fire and sand rises up over them and blocks out the starlight. Naoki Takenouchi leans over to shield his son from the onslaught. There is a roar and rush of noise and air. Then there is quiet._

--

_The center of the large glass wall begins to crack and split in two. A great chasm appears in the center and it slides apart. The group watches as two figures appear on the other side of the wall._

_It is the gasp of Pizoku that startles the group most. "Mom?"_

_--_

"_What are you up to?" Naomi sighs and walks over to the cat._

"_Just want to try a little light reading," Ally says. She reaches up and pulls a spell book off the shelf. Naomi has an ominous chill and knows this can't be a good thing. _

Episode Eighty-Nine

"**For All the Tea in China"**

It fascinates her. It truly does. Veronica can't quite explain what the draw to it is, but something about fire just entrances her. She finds that she stops for a moment just to watch the flames flicker about.

A passion within her kindles and ignites as she watches the blazing inferno leap and broil and curl about the landscape around her. She longs to dance among the conflagration. To swirl and and rejoice in frenetic movements as torrid tendrils of fire wrap around her limbs and caress her like a lover's touch. To delight as little eruptions of smoldering life shoot up like rockets, filling the air with little golden embers that spiral up on currents of heat and dance like little fiery birds.

She doesn't quite understand what the people of Rio are screaming about. A new better world will rise from the ashes of the one that burns. Though she supposes it matters not what these people think. They are the Unclean. Pestilent heathens. They will not live to see paradise reborn.

And the city of Rio de Janeiro burns to char and ashes.

**Meanwhile, in the Desert**

"So," Marisol of Nine speaks. "What will you give me for all the tea in China?" She smiles at them. "Or maybe just for this one woman?" She thrusts Izanami Takenouchi forward with more strength than a girl her age should have.

"Mom!" Pizoku cries out. He starts to move but Reese's hand is immediately there to stop him.

Jilan turns to look at the boy. "Mom?"

Naoki Takenouchi is quite taken by surprise. "Izanami?"

"Naoki?" Mrs. Takenouchi replies. She is quite bewildered to suddenly find herself in a desert.

Ashlee looks at the various family members. "In another time and place this could be touching." She glances at Marisol uncertainly.

"What exactly do you think we have to trade?" Jilan asks, stepping forward to stand between Neah and Taylor.

Marisol tilts her head. "Would you prefer I kill her?" Izanami gasps as her arm is wrenched back. She falls to her knees on the sand.

Neah looks back at the child in horror. "How did you even get that implication?"

"It appears to me you have much of value," Marisol says as she looks each person over. "Great containers of information."

Ashlee frowns at the girl. "You are a creepy little child."

Marisol tilts her head. "Who is she?" She asks as she peers around Jilan.

Jilan moves to block Ma'at more fully from view. "Not up for trade." Her voice is firm and slightly threatening. The look that Marisol gives her makes Pizoku wonder if that's wise.

"Sorry," Reese says. He moves in front of Pizoku. "We don't deal in human trafficking."

"Well," Marisol sighs. "That is unfortunate."

Izanami cries out again as she is thrust bodily down upon the sand. Marisol raises he hand towards her and the glass wall seems to crack some more. There is a rumble.

"Take me!" Pizoku jumps and turns to watch his father push pass Ashlee. "Don't hurt her, you can take me!"

"Dad!" Pizoku cries as Naoki walks forward. Ashlee's hold is the only thing that keeps him back.

Marisol considers him a second then smiles. "Deal."

The wind gusts up suddenly and the wall of glass dissolves into sand once again. Everyone shields their eyes from the sudden rush and when they lift their heads, Marisol and Naoki have vanished.

Ma'at looks around the desert darkness. "What just happened?"

"We need to go," Taylor replies firmly. "Now."

**Meanwhile, in the Headmaster's Office**

Naomi drums her fingers on the step she is seated upon. She hums quietly to herself and taps her foot to the the rhythm.

She glances over to where Ally is curled up, purring quietly as she reads from the large book in front of her. Glittering purple letters remain ingrained in Naomi's mind from when she watched Ally yank it off the shelf: The Japanese Compendium of Incantations

She feels a bit of concern, but as long as Ally is only reading, Naomi supposes it can't be too bad. So she hums the song "Our Lips Are Sealed" and taps her fingers and finds it quite thrilling when Fawkes coos along from his perch by the door.

"Ooh, ooh," Ally squeals. Her tail twitches frenetically. "Listen to this one Naomi! Doutai Jika!"

Naomi tenses. "Um, what does it do?" She looked around the room to see if anything has happened.

"I have no idea, but doesn't it just sound cool?" Ally replies. "The way the words come out!" She leans back into the book and reads further.

Naomi is less than comforted. She glances up at Fawkes who also seems to be at unease with Ally reading from the book. Especially out loud.

"Ooh," Ally squeals again. "I like this one too. Jinkoujishin!"

"I don't think you should be reading them out loud," Naomi warns, then is knocked forward. She reaches up to the back of her head to see what has hit her and finds a metal spoon is quite stuck on her hat. She pulls it off with great difficulty, but then finds she can't get it off her hand. It's like it's magnetically stuck there. "Ally!"

Ally blinks at her in surprise as she turns the page in her book. A bit of dust wafts up and wisps up Ally's nose. Her sneeze is violent. The room seems to shake. Ally flies back about three feet. "Oh my," She says, her eyes wide. Fawkes flaps his wings.

Naomi sighs. What has the cat done? She falls forward as a fork hits her back.

**To Be Continued...**


	90. Love Will Get You Killed

**_Previously_**:

"_It seems that it may be prudent to go to this desert," The Representative of the East states._

"_All in good time," The Great One waves him off, then takes a moment to admire his hand. "First we must go to India."_

_--_

"_Take me!" Pizoku jumps and turns to watch his father push pass Ashlee. "Don't hurt her, you can take me!"_

--

_The wind gusts up suddenly and the wall of glass dissolves into sand once again. Everyone shields their eyes from the sudden rush and when they lift their heads, Marisol and Naoki have vanished._

_Ma'at looks around the desert darkness. "What just happened?"_

"_We need to go," Taylor replies firmly. "Now."_

Episode Ninety

"**Love Will Get You Killed"**

The Representative of the South glides through the forest trees. She admires much of the beauty of the land of India. It seems to her to be quite a lovely place. She hopes that they might keep it mostly undisturbed, but with the behavior of the Great One, her hopes do not get too high.

"This is utter defilation," The Great One rants as he examines the forehead of an old woman. "No trace of it shall be allowed to remain. I want it purged!" The woman evaporates into a mist of smoke. "Purgification!"

"Trace of what?" The South asks with a slight sigh.

"The color red," The Great One replies and sets about setting fire to a shirt. "It is most offensive. It brings to mind too much of an evil negative stigma to anything associated with it."

The East and the South watch as the Great One's eyes flash bright with rage. "You tell him," The East whispers.

"What about love?" A young child of Lhartse asks.

The Great One snorts and demolishes a building in his path. "Love will get you killed," He replies. The he squeals. "What is that?"

The East looks up at the large animal that flees before them. "An elephant?"

"It's gorgeous!" The Great One cries, somewhat sexually. "From now on, all adults in India are to be made elephants. Lavender ones."

The East blinks. "Lavender elephants?"

"Yes, my army will strike fear and terror in the hearts of the impure!" The Great One cries out maniacally. The South feels doubtful of that.

A feeling rises in her and she turns around. "Nine of Nine," She greets the young girl.

Marisol of Nine smiles up at the Ancient One. "I have a gift for you." She turns to show them Naoki Takenouchi. He waves.

**Meanwhile, in Egypt**

Ashlee stops once again to catch her breath and glares at Taylor as he walks past her. "You have no idea where we're going, do you?"

"Sure I do," Taylor replies, glancing upwards at the grey sky. "We're going East."

"Is this your innate sense of direction guiding us?" Ashlee shoots back with a sarcastic tone. Jilan rolls her eyes as she helps Ma'at walk past.

"It's the Sun that rises in the East that guides me," Taylor responds. "Look, it's lighter over there." He points to the sky in the direction they walk and it is indeed getting lighter on the horizon.

"Could be a trick," Ashlee points out as she starts walking next to Reese and Neah. "One of the Nine could have been sent out to lead us astray and send us wandering deeper into the desert."

Neah gives Ashlee a look of slight annoyance. "You really didn't need to say that."

"So why did they want someone?" Jilan asks. "What was the point of trading?"

"Information," Reese replies. He glances over to look at Izanami talking quietly to Pizoku. "She said so. She called us Great Containers." He didn't like the memory of Marisol.

"They know about us then," Jilan sighs. Ma'at frowns at the thought.

"Well, his father was with us the shortest amount of time," Ashlee points out, sounding almost hopeful. "Maybe they won't learn much."

"No, not much," Neah sort of agrees. "Only that She's an alien who assumed Ma'at and is carrying the Archive, that we know who they are and we are headed to Heliopolis to find Bennu, and that Taylor encased one of the Nine in a pillar of glass 'cause he was angry." Neah smiles in a bitter way.

Ashlee takes in Neah's list. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Off to the side, Izanami shakes her head. "I don't understand," She says. "You've been gone for four days. I haven't heard anything from either you or Hikari, and suddenly a small Spanish girl is at my apartment, setting fire to the city and saying we need to go to Egypt because you are there." She throws her arms up in her ranting. "With your father! What have you gotten involved in? Did your father get you into this? It seems like something he'd be involved with, what with that stint with the Gay Mafia..."

Pizoku looks quickly at his mother in surprise. "Actually, I got him involved in this..." He wonders just what his father did for the Gay Mafia.

"Where is your sister?" Izanami suddenly asks, startling Pizoku.

Pizoku tries to answer but words don't come out right away. "I don't actually know."

Izanami looks confused and somewhat horrified by her son's answer. But before she can drag it out of him, Taylor stops. "We're here."

Everyone looks along the desert to see the pyramids of Abu Sir. The crumbling ancient ruins seem rather desolate and pathetic in the early morning hours.

"Oh now this is just tragic," Ashlee sighs. Pizoku hears her, but still feels hopeful. After all, if they can hide a Portal in the Hollywood Sign and in the Western Wall, why can't there be one here?

**To Be Continued...**


	91. Alice Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Previously:**_

"_Where is your sister?" Izanami suddenly asks, startling Pizoku._

_Pizoku tries to answer but words don't come out right away. "I don't actually know."_

_--_

"_We're here."_

_Everyone looks along the desert to see the pyramids of Abu Sir. The crumbling ancient ruins seem rather desolate and pathetic in the early morning hours._

_--_

_Marisol of Nine smiles up at the Ancient One. "I have a gift for you." She turns to show them Naoki Takenouchi. He waves. _

Episode Ninety-One

"**Alice Down the Rabbit Hole"**

Pizoku sits on a crumbled stone and watches the people around him. Neah is feeling walls. Taylor is standing with his eyes closed. Ashlee and Reese are pacing the ruins. Jilan is hovering near Ma'at. They all seem to have a focus. So does his mother.

"How do you not know what happened to your sister?" Izanami Takenouchi demands. She is most determined to get an answer.

Pizoku sighs and decides to just be honest. "My sister didn't leave Tokyo with me."

"Nonsense, I watched you both board," Izanami argues.

"That wasn't Hikari," Pizoku counters. "It turns out that Hikari has been replaced by an alien android whose purpose isn't entirely something I want to think about." He shudders.

"Nonsense," Izanami argues again. "There's no such thing as aliens."

Pizoku looks at his mother in disbelief. "Mother, you just traveled from Japan to Egypt via a fireball directed by a little girl," He points out. "You're really gonna doubt aliens?" He looks to his right as Jilan walks over to hand him some water. "Mother, meet Neah, Jilan, and Ma'at." He indicates each girl in turn. "They aren't human."

"Bajoran," Jilan says as she points to herself. Izanami looks stunned. Jilan points to Neah. "She's Chainkan, and I have no idea what she is." Jilan admits as she looks at Ma'at.

"Taylor, this is going to take forever," Ashlee finally snaps. She stops and huffs in a large sand pit.

Taylor opens his eyes and sighs as he looks around. "Yeah, I'm beginning to agree."

"Is there an easier way to locate a Portal?" Reese asks. He stands next to the disgruntled Ashlee, but not too close.

"It's around here somewhere," Neah says. She sounds somewhat distracted. "I can feel it."

Ashlee huffs. "They're always somewhere," She spits bitterly. "They're always hidden. Why can't it ever be easy?" She kicks a rock on the ground and it goes flying into a ruin wall just next to Taylor. There is a clicking and a whoosh.

Jilan tilts her head in amused astonishment. "I think she found it."

In the place where Ashlee and Reese had been standing, the large circular form of a Portal now ripples and glows. Ashlee and Reese are no where to be seen, having apparently fallen through.

"Hmm," Neah smiles as she walks toward it. "Buried."

Izanami is looking at the ground in shock. "What is that?"

Pizoku stands up and walks towards it. "An alien device," He says with a smile at her. "Still in doubt mother?"

Izanami watches in shock as her son jumps in.

**A bit later, in India**

The Great One paces back in forth. He looks down at the kneeling Japanese man. "You are Naoki Takenouchi."

"Yes, I know," Naoki Takenouchi replies. Somehow seeing this so called Great One, doesn't really inspire him with fear.

The Great One stands in front of Naoki. "What do you know?"

"That probably depends on what you want to find out," Naoki replies. His tone is thoughtful.

The Great One pouts. "He is insolent," He turns to Marisol. "Kill him."

"Wait," The South sighs and directs Marisol back. She wafts towards Naoki who seems quite scared of her glowing form. "You were traveling in the desert. Why?"

"You don't already know?" Naoki is a bit surprised. "Shouldn't you be all knowing if you claim to be gods?"

The East has had enough of waiting. "Link to his mind," he tells the South. "If we can't have him speak the truth, we will mine his memories for it."

The South turns to her companion. "It could break him," She warns.

The East bears down on Naoki, who cowers. "We can hope."

**To Be Continued...**


	92. Roanoke

_**Previously:**_

"_Nonsense," Izanami argues again. "There's no such thing as aliens."_

_Pizoku looks at his mother in disbelief. "Mother, you just traveled from Japan to Egypt via a fireball directed by a little girl," He points out. "You're really gonna doubt aliens?" _

_--_

_Izanami is looking at the ground in shock. "What is that?"_

_Pizoku stands up and walks towards it. "An alien device," He says with a smile at her. "Still in doubt mother?" _

_Izanami watches in shock as her son jumps in._

Episode Ninety-Two

"**Roanoke"**

It isn't just a simple light breeze. It is a gust of freezing cold air. A gale force blast that shifts the ever falling snow and rearranges the silent landscape of the antarctic world.

The buildings that make up the scientific outpost stand noiseless and abandoned. No human movement is left within the complex or anywhere within the surrounding area. It is as if all of the hundred plus people who had been working there have simply managed to magically disappear from the face of the chilled white land.

Warden of Nine surveys the encompassing area and smiles to his Walrus self. It is true that the human infidels proved to be resistant to the blessed assurance of the Ancient Ones, but it matters not. For there are other uses for such people.

He smiles at the herd of Woolly Mammoths that amble over the ice. Yes, there are many other uses.

**Meanwhile, in the Portal Hub**

It is bright. Warm bright. Like a bright marble hall, only it can't be because marble just doesn't glow like this. Everything glows. Everyone glows. Izanami is mystified. She is Somewhere Else. "What is this place?"

"The Hub," Pizoku replies. He watches as Reese and Ashlee stand up and dust off the sand that fell through the portal with them.

Izanami is beyond stunned by this. She jumps when suddenly a voice speaks. "Welcome back." The group turns to see Hosha once again walking towards them. "We've been expecting you."

Taylor looks confused. "We?" He watches as a two boys walk up behind Hosha to stand next to her.

"Kha'lei," Neah says as she is stunned to see her brother. "What are you doing here?"

"Joining you it would seem," Kha'lei Wonakowa replies. "Both of us." He places a hand on the boy beside him and pushes him forward.

"Raul!" Pizoku rushes forwards to stand in front of his pen pal. He hesitates a second. "It is actually you, right?"

Raul smiles and nods. "Yes, the spell over me has been broken. I am free."

"See?" Reese says as he walks up to stand by the boys. "I told you she'd fix it." He shakes Raul's hand as Pizoku beams. Izanami comes to join them and they have a private little moment.

Hosha turns to Taylor and the others. "Now, do you have a destination for me?"

"Yes, we do," Taylor replies. "Heliopolis."

Hosha looks hesitant. "Are you sure that is where you wish to go?" She seems to be implying something with her words.

"We're looking for the one called Bennu," Taylor explains. "We were told he could be found at Heliopolis. So yeah, that's where we wish to go."

Hosha nods. "Very well." She looks upwards to the light above.

"You could stay here," Jilan says as she leads Ma'at to a place to sit while they wait for the Portal. "Rest for a bit. Recover."

Ma'at shook her head. "I wish to see my father." Jilan nods in understanding and stays to watch over the goddess. She turns to watch Reese walk over to Ashlee.

Reese stands by the red haired girl and pokes her. "You've been quiet."

Ashlee doesn't look at him. Instead she is looking up at the still ticking countdown. "10 days, 4 hours, 8 minutes, 9 seconds," She reads and watches as the seconds continue to descend. "That's just over a week."

Reese looks up at the red digital numbers. "Until what though?"

**At about that time,**

The dimly lit halls of Duluth East High School are quite inactive. The new school year has not yet started. It will be another five days before the halls will fill with young semi-eager teenagers. So there is currently emptiness and peacefulness. Nothing that will even remotely explain the sudden flash of light from under the door of the Custodian's Closet and the immediate rumble of thunder that follows.

The door to the broom closet creaks open and out peeks a young man. He glances to the left and to the right. "The coast is clear," He informs those in the closet behind him as he opens the door further. "We're good." He spots the lockers that line the hallway. "And in a high school."

"But of course we are." A Girl with long auburn hair follows him out. Strange mottled spots run down the side of her face along the hairline and seem to extend down her neck and even further. "We never seem to leave them."

"Excuse me," Another voice from the closet speaks. "But could I maybe get a little help here?" Josh turns around and takes hold of large piece of pink luggage. A blond girl walks out of the closet pulling two more suitcases to match the other. "Thank you, Josh."

Josh looks slightly taken aback by the sight. "How much did you bring, Amanda?"

"Well He was other than specific about the amount of time we'd be gone," Amanda replies slightly defensively. "I just want to be prepared for anything."

A fourth girl walks out of the closet and closes the door behind her. "Remind me again why You volunteered for this?" She looks pointedly at Amanda.

"I care about things, TJ!" Amanda huffs slightly. Then looks at the girl, TJ, with a sly grin. "And this gets me away from those yappy little demon dogs."

TJ grins and laughs quietly. "What do we do now, Marissa?"

Marissa looks down towards the main entrance. "We set up a base of operations," She replies as she walks towards it.

TJ exchanges looks with Amanda. "Where?"

"Not to worry, it's all been prepared for us," Marissa assures them as she smiles over her shoulder. "This way."

**To Be Continued...**


	93. Northland

_**Previously:**_

"_What do we do now, Marissa?"_

_Marissa looks down towards the main entrance. "We set up a base of operations," She replies as she walks towards it._

_TJ exchanges looks with Amanda. "Where?"_

"_Not to worry, it's all been prepared for us," Marissa assures them as she smiles over her shoulder. "This way."_

_--_

"_Kha'lei," Neah says as she is stunned to see her brother. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Joining you it would seem," Kha'lei Wonakowa replies. "Both of us." He places a hand on the boy beside him and pushes him forward._

"_Raul!" _

_--_

_Hosha turns to Taylor and the others. "Now, do you have a destination for me?"_

"_Yes, we do," Taylor replies. "Heliopolis."_

_Hosha looks hesitant. "Are you sure that is where you wish to go?" She seems to be implying something with her words. _

_--_

_Ashlee doesn't look at him. Instead she is looking up at the still ticking countdown. "10 days, 4 hours, 8 minutes, 9 seconds," She reads and watches as the seconds continue to descend. "That's just over a week."_

_Reese looks up at the red digital numbers. "Until what though?"_

Episode Ninety-Three

"**Northland"**

Marissa J'nil stands on the hillside behind the high school and looks out over the calm blue depths of Lake Superior. She smiles. "Welcome to Duluth, Minnesota."

TJ walks up to stand beside her. "It's scenic," She muses as she looks at the lake and the trees and a slow moving boat on the water.

Amanda groans and rubs her ankles. "I'm going to regret wearing heels really fast, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Josh says with a smirk and a nod. He laughs when Amanda sticks her tongue out at him. "So," He turns to his sister. "Where is this base of operations?"

Marissa turns and looks back at the school with a frown. "Nearby," She answers but clearly isn't paying attention to Josh.

"What is it?" He asks, glancing back up at the school.

"I think I've been here before," Marissa responds with a confused look.

Josh looks down, then back at his sister. "Which one of you is saying that?" He looks at the spots on her body as he says this.

Marissa thinks for a moment. "J'nil."

"How could J'nil have been here before?" Amanda asks and walks closer to the siblings. "What would a Trill Symbiont from the future be doing in Duluth?"

Josh seems to have it figured out though. "Mason was here?" He asks, recalling the previous host of the symbiont. Marissa nods slightly. Josh bites his lip and puts thoughts of his former best friend out of his mind, instead choosing to focus on the moment. "That could help, right?"

Marissa shrugs uncertainly. "It might."

"Okay," TJ breaks in, hoping to deflate some of the awkward tension. "So how do we find the Others?"

"Don't worry," Marissa replies with a smile. "From what She told me, Hosha will be sending us Bait." TJ looks suitably impressed at the idea, but Josh wonders what Bait for the Others could possibly be.

**Meanwhile, in Egypt**

Taylor stands and surveys the remains of the once proud Egyptian Temple of Heliopolis. He closes his eyes for a second and allows for the history of the place to wash over him, giving him a vision of what it once looked like in its prime.

"Okay," He turns around as he hears the Portal deactivate. "Is everyone present and accounted for?"

Neah looks around and silently counts off the travelers. "All ten of us," She confirms with a nod to Taylor. Then she has a moment of realization. "My gosh we just keep adding up, don't we?"

"So this is it?" Raul says. He looks around at the ruins. "This is Heliopolis?"

Reese nods, looking at a tall pillar that stands alone. "Apparently."

Pizoku is awed but at the same time he finds that he is feeling a lack of something. "Somehow I was expecting more."

Jilan shields her eyes from the sun as she glances around at the crumblings walls. "I don't think we're going to find anything here."

"I'm inclined to agree," Taylor says with a sigh. "Any of you feel anything?"

Neah shakes her head while Kha'lei pauses then also responds. "Nope."

Ma'at seems a bit surprised. "My father is not here," She tells them.

"Well, this was pointless," Ashlee puts her hands on her hips and looks at Taylor.

"If he isn't here, he's somewhere else," Neah points out. "Maybe he left a clue as to where."

"Maybe the desert ate it," Ashlee counters. She has quite apparently had it with their location.

Taylor rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. "Start looking anyway."

**To Be Continued...**


	94. Unusual Innocuous Occurrence

_**Previously:**_

_Ma'at seems a bit surprised. "My father is not here," She tells them. _

_--_

"_If he isn't here, he's somewhere else," Neah points out. "Maybe he left a clue as to where."_

_--_

"_I don't think you should be reading them out loud," Naomi warns, then is knocked forward. She reaches up to the back of her head to see what has hit her and finds a metal spoon is quite stuck on her hat. She pulls it off with great difficulty, but then finds she can't get it off her hand. It's like it's magnetically stuck there. "Ally!"_

_Ally blinks at her in surprise as she turns the page in her book. A bit of dust wafts up and wisps up Ally's nose. Her sneeze is violent. The room seems to shake. Ally flies back about three feet. "Oh my," She says, her eyes wide. _

Episode Ninety-Four

"**Unusual Innocuous Occurrence"**

She watches as Neah walks over to Izanami, Pizoku and Raul. The girl is very thoughtful she decides, to make sure everyone is kept well hydrated and fed. But Ma'at is still bothered by the rather emptiness that they have found at Heliopolis. Or more importantly, the lack of her father.

She turns to her right to see Legana Jilan sit down next to her on the low ruins of a wall. "It made sense," Ma'at says to Jilan. "He should be at Heliopolis."

"It's been a while," Jilan reminds the other alien. "You were in stasis for how many years?" Jilan looks out at the nearby buildings of Cairo. "Maybe your father was forced to leave when the city expanded."

Ma'at shakes her head and stands. "Then there must be a clue or something he left behind." She runs her hand along one of the walls and wipes away the dust to see if the writing beneath is still clear.

"Was he only the Egyptian Phoenix?" Ma'at and Jilan turn around to see Reese walking up to them. Taylor and Ashlee follow close behind him.

Ma'at thinks about this. "No, I believe many were influenced by him."

Taylor looks at the blonde with consideration. "Why do you ask?" He seems to already know that Reese may have thought of something that they all could have missed.

"In the Greek version of the Phoenix, it would live in Arabia," Reese explains, looking at each of them. "It only flew to Heliopolis after it had been reborn to take the ashes of its former self there."

Ma'at thinks about this. Jilan looks taken by surprise. Taylor sighs. Ashlee is clearly annoyed. "We may be in the wrong desert?"

**Around that time in Paris,**

A butterfly. The Sunset Morpho. _Morpho hecuba_. The largest of the Morpho genus at about eight inches is an equatorial butterfly only found in the lower Amazon Rain forest and Suriname.

Not so commonly found in Paris, France. Which is most likely the reason why so many people find that they are almost inexplicably drawn to observe them.

They flutter daintily and gracefully along and the crowds follow their every erratic, yet strangely hypnotic movements about the town.

It crosses the mind of no one that perhaps this unusual occurrence might be somewhat sinister in its seemingly innocuous nature.

Wayne of Nine watches with a satisfied smile as the weak minded humans are reduced to the perfect mindless minions that his masters so greatly desire. And not a single one is aware of it.

**While at Hogwarts,**

"Where is he?" Naomi is beyond exasperated. She stomps down the quiet hallway and looks rather a sight, what with various metal objects sticking off of her hat.

"That shouldn't have worked," Ally says apologetically and confused. "I didn't have a wand." She grabs at a fork on Naomi's shoulder and pulls it off. "Nor am I a witch. Or human for that matter." She throws the fork away. "Nothing should have happened." Ally cringes as the fork whaps onto Naomi again.

Naomi rubs her side. "Yes, well apparently it did. And now we need someone to fix it."

"Do we really though?" Ally asks hopefully. "I mean, is it so bad?"

Naomi whirls around on her. "Metal things fly across the room and stick to my body! I'm a walking magnet!"

"Maybe it's just your personality," Ally suggests hopefully. She smiles. There is a crinkling noise.

Naomi frowns and looks at Ally's paw. "What do you have?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asks innocently.

Naomi narrows her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh, you mean this," Ally holds up the small yellowish paper. "Just a bit of parchment."

Naomi isn't placated. "What's written on it?"

"The spells I read," Ally replies. "In case whomever is helping us needs to know."

Naomi watches as Ally walks past her. "Right." She is fairly disbelieving. Ally hides the parchment further so as to avoid further questions. She doesn't want Naomi to take it from her. Not before she's found the perfect test subject.

**To Be Continued...**


	95. Spears, Swords, Paper and Wood

_**Previously:**_

"_That shouldn't have worked," Ally says apologetically and confused. "I didn't have a wand." _

_--_

_Ally holds up the small yellowish paper. "Just a bit of parchment."_

_Naomi isn't placated. "What's written on it?"_

"_The spells I read," Ally replies. "In case whomever is helping us needs to know."_

_Ally hides the parchment further so as to avoid further questions. She doesn't want Naomi to take it from her. Not before she's found the perfect test subject._

_--_

_Hosha turns to Taylor and the others. "Now, do you have a destination for me?"_

"_Yes, we do," Taylor replies. "Heliopolis."_

_Hosha looks hesitant. "Are you sure that is where you wish to go?" She seems to be implying something with her words._

_--_

"_In the Greek version of the Phoenix, it would live in Arabia," Reese explains, looking at each of them. "It only flew to Heliopolis after it had been reborn to take the ashes of its former self there."_

_Ma'at thinks about this. Jilan looks taken by surprise. Taylor sighs. Ashlee is clearly annoyed. "We may be in the wrong desert?"_

Episode Ninety-Five

"**Spears, Swords, Paper and Wood"**

Naomi peers around another corner and stares down yet another silent corridor. "Where is everyone?"

Ally walks up behind her. "Maybe they're all in class," the cat suggests. "It is that time of day."

Naomi finds this suggestion to be highly logical. "Is there anyone else as likely to believe us and slash or helps us like Dumbledore?"

Ally thinks for a moment. "Lupin maybe?" She suggests after a bit.

"Who's probably teaching," Naomi sighs. "So we're screwed."

"Well, we just have to keep you away from metallic things," Ally says and leads Naomi down the short corridor towards the next passage. "So avoid the suits of armor."

They turn the corner to find the next corridor to be lined with suits of armor every few feet. Suits holding spears. Shields and Swords adorn the hall in between every other one.

Naomi blinks. "Maybe we should wait outside."

"The library!" Ally squeals suddenly. "All books, wooden shelves..." She points out to Naomi, who looks back at her dubiously.

"Yeah, cuz nothing could happen there, Miss I Only Read A Book," Naomi says sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest.

Ally pouts. "I won't read anything!" Naomi sighs at the protest, but does consider the suggestion with seriousness. The Library is closer than the entrance hall. And maybe the books would prove helpful. And Ally had a point. Paper and Wood would be much better than Swords and Spears.

**A bit afterwards, at Heliopolis**

Raul takes another swig of water from the bottle Neah gave him as he watches as Pizoku and Izanami walk around the room they found that managed to retain a ceiling. They're looking around at the hieroglyphs and such on the walls, seeing if they can find a clue to something. Raul still isn't entirely sure what's going on.

He glances to his left as Kha'lei slides down the wall and joins him on the sand. "She tried to warn us of this." He sighs and stretches out his legs along the ground, making Neah step over them to get further into the room.

"Who tried to warn us?" Raul asks the man.

"Hosha," He replies. "Though she was cryptic and vague like she usually is so of course how were we to know she was trying to actually tell us something."

"Well maybe next time she'll be more clear," Pizoku says, half paying attention as he rubs at the dust on the wall with Neah.

Kha'lei shudders. "Gods, I hope not."

Pizoku looks over at the older alien in surprise. "You hope not?"

Pizoku turns to look at Neah when he hears her chuckle. "That usually means things are a whole lot worse," She says in explanation of her brother's reaction. "As long as she's cryptic, we know it's still good."

"Do you think that means anything?" Pizoku turns to see his mother looking up at the ceiling of the room. Everyone looks up to see an odd swirling pattern on the ceiling. Overlayed on top of it there is the image of a bird, a phoenix, and on each side of the phoenix it appears that there is a sun.

Neah studies it with interest. "Probably, let's find Ma'at and ask."

**To Be Continued...**


	96. The Ambiguity of Morals

_**Previously:**_

"_Okay," TJ breaks in, hoping to deflate some of the awkward tension. "So how do we find the Others?"_

"_Don't worry," Marissa replies with a smile. "From what She told me, Hosha will be sending us Bait." TJ looks suitably impressed at the idea, but Josh wonders what Bait for the Others could possibly be._

_--_

"_Do you think that means anything?" Pizoku turns to see his mother looking up at the ceiling of the room. Everyone looks up to see an odd swirling pattern on the ceiling. Overlayed on top of it there is the image of a bird, a phoenix, and on each side of the phoenix it appears that there is a sun._

_Neah studies it with interest. "Probably, let's find Ma'at and ask."_

_--_

"_Wait," The South sighs and directs Marisol back. She wafts towards Naoki who seems quite scared of her glowing form. "You were traveling in the desert. Why?"_

"_You don't already know?" Naoki is a bit surprised. "Shouldn't you be all knowing if you claim to be gods?"_

_The East has had enough of waiting. "Link to his mind," he tells the South. "If we can't have him speak the truth, we will mine his memories for it."_

Episode Ninety-Six

"**The Ambiguity of Morals"**

The dimly lit halls of Duluth East High School are quiet and vacant. The new school year has not yet begun. It will be another five days before the halls will fill with young semi-eager teenagers. So there is currently emptiness and tranquility. Nothing that will even remotely explain the sudden flash of light from under the door of the Custodian's Closet and the immediate rumble of thunder that follows.

The door to the broom closet creaks open and out peeks a young man. At his feet a snow white fluffy cat bounds out and looks up one end of the hallway then down the other. He makes the young man jump when the cat hisses at the sight of something.

"So then..." The young man turns towards a voice. He sees an older boy standing near the main entrance to the school. "You must be the bait."

"Excuse me?" He replies in a startled tone as he watches Josh walk towards him.

"He isn't entirely aware of his purpose on this mission," the fluffy white cat informs, twitching his tail. It still seems a bit suspicious. "Come to think of it, I'm not aware of his purpose on this mission." The cat glances up at his traveling companion who shrugs.

Josh smiles at the two new arrivals. "Yeah, that happens a lot. My name is Josh Addams." He motions for them to follow him. "We're outside, so this way."

The young man looks around at the halls as he follows the cat and Josh outside. "Why East?"

Josh looks back at him with interest. "You know this place?"

He nods. "My brothers went here."

"Hmm, I think I know your purpose," Josh says with a smile as he leads them towards a blond girl who is walking to meet them. "Amanda, meet Zach, our guide to Duluth, and Snowball, our bait."

Amanda waves kindly at them. "Pleasure."

"How do you know our names?" Zach asks in shock.

"Why am I the bait?" Snowball asks in a huff.

"Someone called ahead," Josh tells Zach, "You were in the custody of the Others," Josh reminds Snowball, then he turns to Amanda. "And where is my sister?"

"She and TJ are acquiring a car," Amanda responds. She smiles somewhat apologetically.

Josh closes his eyes in an resigned sort of acceptance. "And by acquiring a car, you mean stealing, don't you?"

Amanda shrugs. "Moral Ambiguity seems to be the course of the day." Zach and Snowball exchange looks. What exactly is it that they are getting into?

**Meanwhile, At Heliopolis**

Neah leads the way back towards where she felt Taylor and the others to possibly be. As they come around the corner a voice greets her and her instinct is proved right.

"There you are." Taylor walks towards her with the other four following him. "We've been looking for you."

"Funny, so have we," Neah replies with a smile.

"Oh?" Taylor is surprised yet intrigued. "Why were you looking for us?"

"We need Ma'at to look at something and tell us if it means anything," Neah explains. Pizoku nods behind her as the other four caught up.

"We're in the wrong desert!" Neah jumps at the sudden outburst from Ashlee who is looking decidedly annoyed.

"Or you could explain what that means," Neah says, looking to Taylor for clarification.

"Bennu might actually be in Arabia," Reese answers. Neah looks startled. "According to legend that is where he lived."

"We're in the wrong desert!" Ashlee says again. Annoyed doesn't seem to cover her apparent reaction any more.

"Yes, we got that, thank you," Jilan replies with a roll of her eyes. Ma'at is looking at Ashlee as if she may explode.

"So what's the plan?" Kha'lei asks. He puts his arm on his sister's shoulder. "We find a portal to Arabia? Do we have a relative possible location for where he may be or have been?"

Reese shrugs. "I can't remember but I'm sure we can find it."

"Possibly in the Archive?" Jilan suggests. She smiles at Ma'at.

Ma'at consider this thoughtfully. "It's worth a look."

"Okay," Kha'lei says with an excited sort of smile. "Moving out then?"

"What about the thing on the ceiling?" Pizoku reminds them. They were so sure it meant something, that it really doesn't seem like a good idea to just not investigate the possibility.

"We're in the wrong desert!" Ashlee rounds on the Japanese boy making him jump in surprise. Jilan smacks her in the arm.

"Hush you," Taylor says with look. "Fine," Taylor turns to Ma'at. "You should probably have a look just in case." Ma'at nods and moves towards Neah when Raul suddenly grabs her arm.

"They're here." He looks extremely horrified.

"Who is here?" Pizoku asks. He doesn't like the looks of shock on the faces around him.

He isn't sure if the others anticipate it or not, but when the wall behind them explodes, Pizoku is already on the ground under the arms of Jilan. The dust wafts away on the breeze and across the way they see them approaching.

Jilan looks back over her shoulder as Raul pushes out from under her other arm. "It's the Ancient Ones."

**To Be Continued...**


	97. Good Work is Hard to Come By

_**Previously:**_

"_Bennu might actually be in Arabia," Reese answers. Neah looks startled. "According to legend that is where he lived."_

"_We're in the wrong desert!" Ashlee says again. Annoyed doesn't seem to cover her apparent reaction any more._

_--_

"_What about the thing on the ceiling?" Pizoku reminds them. They were so sure it meant something, that it really doesn't seem like a good idea to just not investigate the possibility._

_--_

"_Do you think that means anything?" Pizoku turns to see his mother looking up at the ceiling of the room. Everyone looks up to see an odd swirling pattern on the ceiling. Overlayed on top of it there is the image of a bird, a phoenix, and on each side of the phoenix it appears that there is a sun._

_--_

"_They're here." Raul looks extremely horrified._

_--_

"_Amanda, meet Zach, our guide to Duluth, and Snowball, our bait."_

_--_

"_And where is my sister?" _

"_She and TJ are acquiring a car," Amanda responds. She smiles somewhat apologetically. _

_Josh closes his eyes in an resigned sort of acceptance. "And by acquiring a car, you mean stealing, don't you?"_

Episode Ninety-Seven

"**Good Work is Hard to Come By"**

He isn't sure if the others anticipate it or not, but when the wall behind them explodes, Pizoku is already on the ground under the arms of Jilan. The dust wafts away on the breeze and across the way they see them approaching.

Jilan looks back over her shoulder as Raul pushes out from under her other arm. "It's the Ancient Ones."

A young teenage boy with strangely red eyes is leading the way, flanked by two oddly glowing shapes of what could possibly be people. Two young girls also stand beside them with the blank expression worn only by those who are of the Nine.

"So yeah," Taylor says while standing up and dusting off his pants. "Blowing up a wall. Highly impressive. I tremble with fear."

The earth rumbles as the teenage boy glowers and looks entirely angry. "Insolent child! You dare to mock the power of the Great One?"

Taylor snorts and looks back defiantly. "Yes, I dare to mock the power of the Great One!"

"Oh, is that who you are?" Reese asks as he allows Neah to pull him to his feet. "He's the Great One."

Neah nods and looks back at the fuming teenage boy. "Great Ones keep getting younger and younger."

"Are those the Ancient Ones?" Ashlee covers her eyes with her hands to make it easier to see the oddly glowing possible persons. "I thought there were four of them."

"It seems the Great One has been downsizing," Kha'lei muses. He and Ashlee exchange looks.

"It's so hard to find a good lasting job these days," Jilan adds as she joins in the fun. Kha'lei grins at her and she winks. Ma'at looks a bit wary.

Izanami is a bit unnerved by their behavior, having just been in the custody of Marisol after all. "Are they seriously antagonizing the evil glowing ancient god beings?" She kept glancing at them and beyond them, searching for a possible sign of Naoki.

Pizoku looks at his mother and smiles. "Yep."

The Great One, however, has begun to smoke at the ears and the earth has taken on a rather constant tremor. "What is the meaning of this most preposterous behavior?" He turns to rail on the cowering figure in the dust behind him. Izanami gasps when she sees her husband. "You promised their obedience!"

A bruised Naoki Takenouchi glares up at the Great One. "I promised they'd be in Heliopolis. I never promised obedience." He smirks and indicates over towards Taylor. "He's gonna kick your ass."

The Great One is put out. "Treacherous Takenouchi! You shall be punished." He mysteriously heaves Naoki to his feet and turns him to face the others. "You shall now have the pleasure of watching your family be annihilated." He raises an arm towards the Nine. "Destroy!"

Pizoku has little to no time to react. He can only make out the rush of movement in front of him as he feels heat of fire hurtle towards him. He thinks he sees Jilan. He hears his mother screaming. The sounds of rocks cracking and exploding with loud booms take over his senses before the darkness settles in instead.

**Meanwhile, outside East High School**

Josh walks up to the sleek red vehicle as the window smoothly slides down to reveal Marissa in the driver's seat with TJ at her side. "You know stealing a car isn't exactly low profile."

Marissa gives her a cheeky sort of smirk. "We prefer to think of it as liberating the car."

Josh looks back at her with a dubious expression. "Liberating it from what exactly?"

"A kid whose rich daddy buys him things he really doesn't need or deserve," TJ replies leaning back in her seat like it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever been in.

"Hmm, I know that type all too well," Amanda muses.

TJ tips her sunglasses down her nose a bit and looks past her friends. "Is this the bait?"

Amanda glances back to see Zach. "The cat's the bait," She corrects. "The boy's the guide."

TJ leans forward to look towards the ground. "There's a cat?"

Josh sighs. "They have names, you know."

"Zach and Snowball," Marissa says with a wave to the two. "I remember." She turns to her brother. "Are you going to get in or would you like to stand there and be morally superior for a bit longer?"

Josh sticks his tongue out at her as he watches Amanda heaving her things into the trunk of the car with Zach's help. Snowball has already found a spot on TJ's lap and is purring quite content like. Josh sighs in defeat and prepares to get in the back seat next to Amanda when something inside him tells him that he shouldn't. Not yet.

Instead he backs away from the car, his sister's confused expression looking back at him. He can feel it. Something dark. Something very wrong and very close and also very far and he really doesn't like it. He looks up at the morning sky above them. What was once blue is becoming dark and foreboding and the feeling shivering up his spine becomes too much for him.

Marissa watches in utter confusion as her brother turns and runs. She hardly even notices that Amanda screams when the lightning strikes.

**To Be Continued...**


	98. Dust to Dust

_**Previously:**_

_Naomi blinks. "Maybe we should wait outside."_

"_The library!" Ally squeals suddenly. "All books, wooden shelves..." She points out to Naomi, who looks back at her dubiously._

"_Yeah, cuz nothing could happen there, Miss I Only Read A Book," Naomi says sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest._

_--_

_The Great One is put out. "Treacherous Takenouchi! You shall be punished." He mysteriously heaves Naoki to his feet and turns him to face the others. "You shall now have the pleasure of watching your family be annihilated." He raises an arm towards the Nine. "Destroy!"_

_Pizoku has little to no time to react. He can only make out the rush of movement in front of him as he feels heat of fire hurtle towards him. He thinks he sees Jilan. He hears his mother screaming. The sound of rocks cracking and exploding with loud booms takes over his senses before the darkness settles in instead._

Episode Ninety-Eight

"**Dust to Dust"**

Naomi looks up and down the quiet aisle of books in the library. She's never seen so many that go so far and so high. She glances to her right. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Ally asks. She's looking as many places as she possibly can.

"Twitching," Naomi points out. She takes hold of Ally's tail and holds it still. "Stop it."

"I can't," Ally admits. She vibrates a bit. "I'm too excited."

Naomi eyes the shelf next to them as it sways a bit. "You're gonna make the dust waft," Naomi hisses in warning. "And then you're gonna sneeze again."

Ally pouts. "I will not." She pulls her tail out of Naomi's hands and pads ahead a few paces.

But Naomi stops and listens to the noise behind them. "Someone's coming."

Ally swirls around. "Really?" Her brown eyes go big and wide.

"No, not excited kitty time." Naomi grabs onto Ally and pulls her off towards a corner by the wall. "Hiding time." She looks around quickly until she spots a small nook in the books. "Over here."

Ally glances at the small space warily. "Bad idea!" But Naomi pushes her in first anyway then squishes in beside her.

The sounds of foot steps come closer and closer. Naomi's heart pounds within her chest as the sound gets nearer. She peers warily out from behind the book beside her and she can make out a pair of feet peeking out from what appears to be black Hogwarts robes. She starts when she feels a pull on her arm. "What?" She looks to Ally. "What is it?"

But it is too late. Had she noticed the massive amount of hidden dust in the little nook she surely would have chosen a different hiding spot because her worst fear was about to occur.

"A-choo!" The violence of the sneeze once again triggers a tremor of equal intensity that rocks the castle. And the shelf. Books and pages and dust pour out into the air as the shelve shudders so intensely that all the materials on it shoot out and shower to the floor below.

Naomi and Ally tumble out and eventually roll to a stop amidst the chaos and literary debris. Naomi coughs and opens her eyes and is immediately frozen in horror. Ally squeals beside her and she knows that the boy whose feet they sit on is familiar to her as well. The castle suffers an aftershock.

Naomi doesn't remember anyone else from the stories who was described with such grey eyes.

**Meanwhile, in Heliopolis**

"Quickly." Jilan waves her arm and ushers in the dusty refugees. "Everyone inside." She follows Ashlee into the small chamber that still stands in the ruins of Heliopolis. "This will have to do."

"Did they see where we went?" Pizoku pants and leans against the wall on the far side from the doorway.

Ashlee only blinks when the sound of a resounding explosion shakes the room. Dust falls from the ceiling as the tremor hits. "I think they were a bit distracted."

"Where is my husband?" Izanami grabs hold of Jilan's hand and clings. "Did you see what happened to Naoki?"

"Not so much, no," Jilan tells the distressed woman as Pizoku pulls his mother off of the Bajoran. "There was a large fireball and things got smokey from there." Jilan turns to watch Ashlee peer out of the doorway. "Just stay down."

"Down where?" Raul asks as he catches his breath on the side wall. "There's no where to hide in here."

Jilan turns around and aims the small metallic tube she is holding at the ground. A bolt of some kind of energy shoots out. Suddenly there is a crater in the ground and the sand forms a wall formation. "There," Jilan says and turns back to the door way. "Now there is."

Pizoku blinks in surprise as sand sprinkles down from the blast. "I wondered what that was."

"Oh, it's so much more," Ashlee tells him with a grin. Pizoku is confused. Then he becomes stunned when the metal cylinder stretches out from both ends to form a staff in Jilan's hand.

Another echoing boom shakes the room. "What is happening out there?" Raul asks as he helps Ma'at down into the crater.

Ma'at looks up at the ceiling. "They have the power to move the earth and sea," She says with fear and wonder. "I saw water rising from the Nile." She looks to Jilan and Ashlee for clarification.

"Neah and Kha'lei are Chainkans," Jilan replies. "They're a bit more connected to the universe than the rest of us."

Pizoku leads the trembling and stumbling Izanami closer to the crater. "And what about Taylor?"

Ashlee and Jilan share a look. "It's best not to dwell on Taylor," Ashlee says after a beat.

Pizoku frowns upon this but becomes distracted when Jilan holds up her staff and shoots the ceiling above the doorway. He shields his mother as the dust and rumble tumble down and form a pile in front of the former entrance.

"Well," Raul coughs from inside the crater. "That should make it harder for them to get in."

The dust cloud that wafts out suddenly takes them all by surprise. The air clears instantly in a highly unnatural way. In the doorway, The South and the East float forwards.

Raul swallows. "Or I could be mistaken."

Jilan and Ashlee move between the Ancient Ones and the ones they seek. "Stay down," Jilan says. "We'll take care of this."

**To Be Continued...**


	99. Accidents Will Happen

_**Previously:**_

"_Well," Raul coughs from inside the crater. "That should make it harder for them to get in."_

_The dust cloud that wafts out suddenly takes them all by surprise. The air clears instantly in a highly unnatural way. In the doorway, The South and the East float forwards._

_Raul swallows. "Or I could be mistaken."_

_Jilan and Ashlee move between the Ancient Ones and the ones they seek. "Stay down," Jilan says. "We'll take care of this."_

_--_

_Josh sighs in defeat and prepares to get in the back seat next to Amanda when something inside him tells him that he shouldn't. Not yet. _

_Instead he backs away from the car, his sister's confused expression looking back at him. He can feel it. Something dark. Something very wrong and very close and also very far and he really doesn't like it. He looks up at the morning sky above them. What was once blue is becoming dark and foreboding and the feeling shivering up his spine becomes too much for him._

_Marissa watches in utter confusion as her brother turns and runs. She hardly even notices that Amanda screams when the lightning strikes._

Episode Ninety-Nine

"**Accidents Will Happen"**

The dust wafts and evaporates into the air around it as if it never existed in the first place. The unnatural way that it clears is easily and instantly explained to the six inhabitants of the crumbling room in the ruins of Heliopolis.

Two figures glow from the widened entry way. The female figure of the Representative of the South and the male figure of the Representative of the East. "Hallowed is the Great One."

"Sorry," Jilan says and holds her staff at the ready between herself and the Ancient Ones. "We aren't really interested in converting."

"Do you have a pamphlet though?" Ashlee asks sounding intrigued. "Cuz that would be kinda neat." Pizoku tries not to feel nervous in regards to their attitude towards the glowing beings, but he shuffles his mother as quietly as possible closer to the crater.

The South seems shocked. "Who are you to speak in such a manner about those whose power is greater than your own?"

"Oh just little ol' subversive me," Ashlee replies with a wave of her hand. "Damn the Man and all that."

Jilan turns and looks down at the red haired girl beside her. "Does "Man" really apply in this situation?"

Ashlee nods. "Yeah, no kidding." She puts her hands on her hips and looks at the glowing beings. "What are you?"

"I am the Representative of the South." The female form on the right wafts inwards a bit more.

Her male glowing counterpart does the same. "I am the Representative of the East."

"Or maybe," Jilan says, "Just possibly, you're alien entities from the future who somehow got sent back in time and once there, took on the identities of the local deities to gain a foothold of power here on Earth." She smiles as she finishes her theory. She ignores the sound of Raul's nervous laugh.

The South looks disturbed. "Why would you say this?"

"Well it's not completely out of the realm of possibility," Jilan replies with a shrug. "I did it, why not you?"

Ashlee scoffs. "You were an accident."

"Funny, my mother said the same thing once." Jilan smirks at Ashlee who shares her smile.

"Enough of this!" The booming anger of the East shakes the room. Izanami clings onto Pizoku's arm. "We come for that which is rightfully ours." Pizoku hears Ma'at and Raul make noises when the East seems to indicate towards the Takenouchis.

"Nothing here is yours." Jilan steps forward and seems to press a button on her staff. Suddenly, a large silver axe flares outward from the top end. "Go back to the shadows and tell your Great One, no deal!"

The swirling bolt of green crackling energy shoots out from the East's non-corporeal hand towards the cowering Izanami. A flash of metal glints in the green light. Pizoku jumps in front of his mother.

**Meanwhile, in Duluth**

Nothing like that could be defined as natural. Sudden occurrences of storm clouds with lightning did not just form and dissipate from nowhere. Nor did lightning usually strike with such targeted malice.

But as Josh looks up at the fastly building fire that quickly engulfs the birch tree in front of him, he knows that their presence in Duluth has been noticed.

Then he hears it. The sound of running. Or to be more precise, the sound of running Away. He whirls around to find the source and catches the figure of some one or thing escaping up the hill away from the school.

He doesn't stop to think. He barely registers the sound of tires squealing from the parking lot behind him. He just runs. Joshua Addams takes off in pursuit. Because he has to. He can feel it. He knows who the Runner is and they really need to be caught.

Lucky for Josh he's one of the Football and Track stars at school, otherwise he might never have caught the Other.

**To Be Continued...**


	100. Nothing Beside Remains

_**Previously:**_

"_Oh, how sweet, are you and Taylor adopting now?" Pizoku looks over at the new voice to find himself shocked by the mere **height** of the **girl** that stands beside them in the doorway. Extraordinarily **tall**, **blonde**, **buxom** and **beautiful**, almost a stereotype but with an **aural edge of kick-your-as**s. And a strange **wrinkle** on her **upper** **nose**._

"_Play nice, **Jilan**, the poor boy has been through enough for a few days," Reese tells the **girl**._

_--_

"_Suicide bomber." Pizoku turns to see **Jilan** by the door, the apparent source of the thumping sound. "Big bang. Open this door!" **She** shouts and **kicks** the door, **shaking** **it** **severely**. Pizoku realizes **she** is **much** **stronger** than she seems._

_Reese frowns at the **girl**. "Are you really sure you want that to happen?"_

"_Yes, I want to kick somebody's ass and I need them to open this door in order for me to do that!" **Jilan** vents and continues to assault the door._

_--_

_The door opens and one of the masked men walks in. The violence is sudden and takes the men completely by surprise. Reese can barely make out the movement before him. He squints in the darkness but the action before him ends as suddenly as it started._

_Five masked man lay unconscious on the floor before him. Whether they're alive or dead, Reese cannot tell, or really bring himself to care. He focuses on the **tall woman** who stands triumphantly in the middle of the carnage. _

_--_

"_Right, we need to get out of here," **Jilan** says, now bent over the prone forms on the floor and rifling about them. "Want a big gun?" **She** holds up a machine gun to Reese._

_--_

_Six heads lean over and stare. "Books look different than I remember them," **Jilan** says as everyone's eyes widen._

_--_

_**Jilan** holds up her hands. "Hello Honey, How was your stasis?" **She** makes one of her hands talk in a deeper voice, apparently being Thoth. "Oh it was just peachy, even if we were taken from our temple and dumped in the Nile and the Dead Sea." Her left hand responds to the Thoth hand. "Well it is good to moisturize on occasion." Thoth hand replies._

_Pizoku muses on this. "Salt water takes moisture out of the skin."_

_**Jilan** ignores him and continues her hand conversation. "How long were we asleep?" Thoth hand asks. "Oh, about a few centuries, give or take some decades." Ma'at hand replies. "Oh really?" Thoth hand replies. "Quite" Ma'at hand nods. "How is the world?" "Gone to Shit." "Can we go back to sleep?" "No"_

_--_

"_What is that noise?" Naoki asks as a deep rumbling sound vibrates the ceiling._

"_That would be the sound of the dune opening," **Jilan** explains from where she sits by Ashlee and Reese. _

_Naoki looks at her curiously. "Opening?"_

"_Yes, so we can fly out of here." **Jilan** smiles at him. Naoki looks quite thrilled._

_--_

_Marisol tilts her head. "Who is she?" She asks as she peers around **Jilan**._

_**Jilan** moves to block Ma'at more fully from view. "Not up for trade." **Her** **voice** is **firm** and **slightly** **threatening**. The look that Marisol gives her makes Pizoku wonder if that's wise._

_--_

"_Mother, meet Neah, **Jilan**, and Ma'at." He indicates each girl in turn. "They aren't human."_

"_**Bajoran**," **Jilan** says as she points to herself. _

_--_

_He isn't sure if the others **anticipate** it or not, but when the wall behind them explodes, Pizoku is already on the ground under the arms of **Jilan**. The dust wafts away on the breeze and across the way they see them approaching._

_**Jilan** looks back over her shoulder as Raul pushes out from under her other arm. "It's the Ancient Ones."_

_--_

_Pizoku has little to no time to react. He can only make out the rush of movement in front of him as he feels heat of fire hurtle towards him. He thinks he sees **Jilan**. He hears his mother screaming. The sound of rocks cracking and exploding with loud booms takes over his senses before the darkness settles in instead._

_--_

""_There was a large fireball and things got smokey from there." **Jilan** turns to watch Ashlee peer out of the doorway. "Just stay down."_

"_Down where?" Raul asks as he catches his breath on the side wall. "There's no where to hide in here."_

_**Jilan** turns around and aims the **small** **metallic** **tube** she is holding at the ground. A **bolt** of some kind of **energy** **shoots** **out**. Suddenly there is a **crater** in the ground and the sand forms a wall formation. "There," **Jilan** says and turns back to the door way. "Now there is."_

_--_

_Pizoku frowns upon this but becomes distracted when **Jilan** holds up her **staff** and **shoots** the ceiling above the doorway. He shields his mother as the dust and rumble tumble down and form a pile in front of the former entrance._

"_Well," Raul coughs from inside the crater. "That should make it harder for them to get in."_

_The dust cloud that wafts out suddenly takes them all by surprise. The air clears instantly in a highly unnatural way. In the doorway, The South and the East float forwards._

_Raul swallows. "Or I could be mistaken."_

_**Jilan** and Ashlee move between the Ancient Ones and the ones they seek. "Stay down," **Jilan** says. "We'll take care of this."_

_--_

"_Or maybe," **Jilan** says, "Just possibly, you're alien entities from the future who somehow got sent back in time and once there, took on the identities of the local deities to gain a foothold of power here on Earth." **She** **smiles** as **she** finishes her theory. She ignores the sound of Raul's nervous laugh. _

_The South looks disturbed. "Why would you say this?"_

"_Well it's not completely out of the realm of possibility," **Jilan** replies with a shrug. "**I did it, why not you?**"_

_Ashlee scoffs. "You were an **accident**."_

"_Funny, my mother said the same thing once." **Jilan** smirks at Ashlee who shares her smile. _

_--_

"_Enough of this!" The booming anger of the East shakes the room. Izanami clings onto Pizoku's arm. "We come for that which is rightfully ours." Pizoku hears Ma'at and Raul make noises when the East seems to indicate towards the Takenouchis._

"_Nothing here is yours." **Jilan** **steps** **forward** and seems to press a button on her staff. Suddenly, a **large** **silver** **axe** flares outward from the top end. "Go back to the shadows and tell your Great One, no deal!"_

**Episode One Hundred**

"**Nothing Beside Remains"**

The swirling bolt of green crackling energy shoots out from the East's non-corporeal hand towards the cowering Izanami. A flash of metal glints in the green light. Pizoku jumps in front of his mother. He is expecting to feel a possible surge of electric pain through his body leading to the nothingness of death.

Instead, Pizoku is quite surprised to hear a roar behind him almost instantaneously followed by a blasting sound. Pizoku looks surprised at his mother, who is staring in shock and terror over his shoulder. He glances over his shoulder to see that Jilan's axe is now between him and the large hole that was blasted in the wall and roof when the East's attack was reflected back upon him.

The South lets out a piercing shriek of outrage. Jilan looks back at the glowing being with complete and utter defiance.

"Insolent Bitch!" The South cries as she looks at the mass of rubble which may or may not contain the East.

"You bet your glowing non-corporeal ass," Jilan shoots back and holds her axe at the ready.

Another cry of anguish and anger rips out of the South. She makes a slash motion in the air with her arm and a streak of red illuminates and blinds them all for a moment.

"Jilan!" Pizoku blinks when his sight comes back and sees Ashlee running towards the fallen figure of the blond girl. All sense of feeling seems to drain from him as he looks down at her unblinking blue eyes. Ma'at is trying to climb out of the crater but Raul holds her back. Pizoku is dimly aware of his mother's hands pulling him to her.

"You incur the wrath, you face the consequences!" Pizoku looks back up at the advancing form of the angry Representative of the South. Ashlee glares up at her as the South makes to strike her down. Then there is silence. And stillness.

Ashlee seems to understand as she gives the South a hard look. "Try to keep that in mind."

It is all so sudden. Pizoku falls backwards and he and Izanami topple over onto the ground as the South seems to be yanked bodily upwards towards the ceiling, then through the ceiling as it explodes all around her and outwards into the sky.

They all watch as she flies upwards into the air, high into the sky where storm clouds have gathered. They can just see her glowing figure; they can hear her shrieking. Then the lightning comes, from all directions, converging on her in an intense electric fury that makes them all cower. Pizoku finds that as much he wants to he cannot look away.

Then there is an explosion, an impossible force sends a shockwave outwards. Ashlee flings herself over the body of Jilan. Pizoku covers his mother as the massive force sweeps past them and they feel the sand dust over their bodies with stinging fury. Then it's over.

Pizoku looks up, and sees nothing.

Heliopolis is gone. All the walls, all the ruins. All that is left is dust and sand. He stands up and looks all around and sees nothing but dust floating in the air. Only it isn't. He walks forward just a bit and sees that the dust isn't moving. It is suspended in air. He can hear the others behind him standing and moving as well but it doesn't register over the still enveloping shock that has taken him.

Then he sees it. A light through the dust. Coming closer and closer. He would be normally feeling fear at this point but Pizoku finds he cannot feel much at all. So when the source of the light arrives, he only watches as Neah and Kha'lei walk passed him.

He turns and watches as they walk over to where Ashlee still kneels beside Jilan. Kha'lei bends down and lifts the Bajoran girl up in his arms and stands. He turns and walks back the way he came, not once glancing at the others around him. Pizoku watches as Ashlee follows him closely, her head held high. She carries the axe with its blade facing forwards and she moves quickly to walk in front of Kha'lei, slicing a path through the dust.

He feels a hand slide into his own. He looks to his left to see Neah looking at him. She squeezes his hand and then walks after the others. He feels he understands what she wants.

Pizoku turns to his Mother and takes her arm as Raul and Ma'at walk ahead of them. For a moment in the universe, time stands still as they walk on and away through the dust of the past. Pizoku still feels numb. But he knows soon enough, the numbness will fade.

He thinks back to their first meeting, just a few days ago in New York. She had been teasing but kind, playful. She had been inquisitive. She had been protective. Pizoku begins to feel something, unfortunately it leans towards Less Safe.

Even this shall pass away. Through the dust of Heliopolis they walk until into the dust they disappear. Silence and Stillness again take hold of the area. Nothing beside remains.

**To Be Continued...**


	101. Rhapsody in P

_**Previously:**_

"_Insolent Bitch!" The South cries as the looks at the mass of rubble which may or may not contain the East. _

"_You bet your glowing non-corporeal ass," Jilan says back and holds her axe at the ready._

_--_

_Another cry of anguish and anger rips out of the South. She makes a slash motion in the air with her arm and a streak of red illuminates and blinds them all for a moment. _

"_Jilan!" Pizoku blinks when his sight comes back and sees Ashlee running towards the fallen figure of the blond girl. All sense of feeling seems to drain from him as he looks down at her unblinking blue eyes. Ma'at is trying to climb out of the crater but Raul holds her back. Pizoku is dimly aware of his mother's hands pulling him to her. _

_--_

"_You incur the wrath, you face the consequences!" Pizoku looks back up at the advancing form of the angry Representative of the South. Ashlee glares up at her as the South makes to strike her down. Then there is silence. And stillness._

_Ashlee seems to understand as she gives the South a hard look. "Try to keep that in mind."_

_--_

_They all watch as she flies upwards into the air, high into the sky where storm clouds have gathered. They can just see her glowing figure; they can hear her shrieking. Then the lightning comes, from all directions, converging on her in an intense electric fury that makes them all cower. Pizoku finds that as much he wants to he cannot look away._

_Then there is an explosion, an impossible force sends a **shockwave** outwards. Ashlee flings herself over the body of Jilan. Pizoku covers his mother as the massive force sweeps past them and they feel the sand dust over their bodies with stinging fury. Then it's over._

_--_

_He turns and watches as they walk over to where Ashlee still kneels beside Jilan. Kha'lei bends down and lifts the Bajoran girl up in his arms and stands. He turns and walks back the way he came, not once glancing at the others around him. Pizoku watches as Ashlee follows him closely, her head held high. She carries the axe with its blade facing forwards and she moves quickly to walk in front of Kha'lei, slicing a path through the dust. _

_--_

_He thinks back to their first meeting, just a few days ago in New York. She had been teasing but kind, playful. She had been inquisitive. She had been protective. Pizoku begins to feel something, unfortunately it leans towards Less Safe. _

Episode One Hundred and One

"**Rhapsody in P"**

A Pleasantly pungent perfume permeates the pristine peacefulness of the Night. Sengemo of Nine perceives with placid pride the panoply of playfully prancing pink pachyderms that pace and promenade through the plants and the palms ahead.

Sengemo pauses to ponder the preternatural powers placed upon her by the Great One. They have proved to be practically paramount in pacifying the panic and pandemonium of the people that previously had to be punished for their perversion.

But the village was put down and placed under the preponderation of the Way. Sengemo's purpose continued to prevail over the peevish peons. The Paradise of the Great One would soon be perpetual, she is positive of this point.

She presides over the parade of pink elephants which persists onwards. Her senses press her to peer West. A strange pulsating perception paralyzes her in place.

The piercing trumpeting of elephants overshadows the screaming of the petrified people as the Shockwave plows over the village in India. Sengemo can perceive it, the Wrath of the One. She is perturbed and palpitates and then falls prostrate.

The village is pulverized, the elephants are pitched over and the plants as far as the eye can peer are planed to the ground. Thus is the product of the Shockwave.

**Meanwhile, in the Dust that once was Heliopolis**

Pizoku keeps his eyes on the glow of Neah as he and his mother walk through the unmoving dust that was once the ruins of Heliopolis. The shock of the loss of Jilan still numbs him so that he isn't entirely aware of his surroundings. So when he begins to slip about as he walks he is taken by complete surprise.

Izanami looks at the shining white surface with shock. "Why is there ice?"

"The Nile briefly diverted," Neah replies without turning around. "Then it froze."

Pizoku barely registers this rather vague explanation. He is too busy staring in slightly detached fear at the figures of the Great One and his two Nine guards.

"They aren't attacking." Raul sounds more than a little surprised and edgy. "Why aren't they attacking?"

Izanami grasps onto her son's arm as they all stare. "Because they can't," Pizoku realizes. "Time is standing still."

Ma'at does not look at the Great One. Instead she stares at Taylor who seems to be the controlling force behind the time freeze. "This is his doing, isn't it?" She asks Neah, who has slowed down to observe. "What is he to possess this power?"

"Everyone possesses this power," Neah proclaims firmly. "He just has abilities that let him wield it differently."

Ma'at surveys the surrounding area as she considers Neah's words. "He destroyed Heliopolis," She points out.

"Not all of it," Neah counters as the come close to the Arch of Stone.

Pizoku watches the energy ripple in the middle of the arch. "The Portal."

Izanami gasps. "Naoki!" Naoki Takenouchi stands beside the portal waiting with Reese. She runs over to him and they embrace.

Pizoku watches this and then notices Ashlee walk through the portal. "We're going?"

Neah looks on as her brother carries Jilan into the energy field. "Can you think of a reason to stay?"

"What about them?" Raul asks as he looks to the Great One and the Nines.

Taylor is the one who speaks. "The Great One is regaining." His voice sounds strained or restrained, Pizoku can't really discern which. He watches his parents ushered through the portal by Reese. "We must leave quickly."

Pizoku looks at Neah and to Reese. "What do we do now?" No one answers.

**To Be Continued...**


	102. Chivalry is Not Dead

_**Previously**:_

"_A-choo!" The violence of the sneeze once again triggers a tremor of equal intensity that rocks the castle. And the shelf. Books and pages and dust pour out into the air as the shelve shudders so intensely that all the materials on it shoot out and shower to the floor below. _

_Naomi and Ally tumble out and eventually roll to a stop amidst the chaos and literary debris. Naomi coughs and opens her eyes and is immediately frozen in horror. Ally squeals beside her and she knows that the boy whose feet they sit on is familiar to her as well. _

_She doesn't remember anyone else from the stories who was described with such grey eyes._

_--_

_Then he hears it. The sound of running. Or to be more precise, the sound of running Away. He whirls around to find the source and catches the figure of some one or thing escaping up the hill away from the school._

_He doesn't stop to think. He barely registers the sound of tires squealing from the parking lot behind him. He just runs. Joshua Addams takes off in pursuit. Because he has to. He can feel it. He knows who the Runner is and they really need to be caught._

_Lucky for Josh he's one of the Football and Track stars at school, otherwise he might never have caught the Other. _

_--_

_The piercing trumpeting of elephants overshadows the screaming of the petrified people as the Shockwave plows over the village in India. Sengemo can perceive it, the Wrath of the One. She is perturbed and palpitates and then falls prostrate. _

_The village is pulverized, the elephants are pitched over and the plants as far as the eye can peer are planed to the ground. Thus is the product of the Shockwave. _

Episode One Hundred and Two

"**Chivalry Is Not Dead"**

Madame Pince sighs the deep sigh of someone who has been long suffering. "I do hope they get to the bottom of these tremors quite soon," She says as she magics a few more books back onto the shelf. "It is quite disruptive to the tranquility of my library."

"I'm sure they will Madame Pince," Cedric Diggory responds reassuringly as he picks up a few more books up off of a plush armchair and carries them over to her so she can put them back in their proper places.

Madame Pince dusts of her hands and admires their work. "Well then, that's better." She smiles a rare smile and turns to the boy beside her. "Thank you for your help, Mr. Diggory."

"You're Welcome, Madame Pince," Cedric replies with a polite nod. He watches as she walks away from him down the center aisle. When she's a good distance away, Cedric hurries over to the armchair in the corner and kneels down next to it. "She's gone."

"Oh thank goodness." Naomi tumbles out from under the plush chair with Ally close behind her. Naomi stands up and brushes off the dust and turns to see a grey blob. "Ally, hold still a moment. You have dust all over your fur." Ally is holding her paws over her face to prevent sneezing. "We need to get it off before you sneeze again and destroy another shelf." Ally nods.

"Let me help," Cedric says. He takes out his wand and mumbles with a slight flourish of the hand. The Dust flies away and seems to evaporate into the air.

"Very effective," Naomi muses. She smiles graciously up at Cedric then turns to Ally. Her paws still cover her eyes. "You can look now."

Ally shakes her head. "No I can't."

"Why not?" Naomi is taken aback.

"Too much excitement," Ally admits pointing in the vague general direction of Cedric. "I'll blow the roof off."

Naomi's eyes widen. She turns to Cedric quickly. "We really need to be outside."

"Right," Cedric says. He looks around like he's thinking of a plan. "Let me get my book bag."

He quickly turns around and moves towards his discarded book bag on the other side of the aisle. Unfortunately for Cedric, he times his movement just so that he collides with someone coming from the side and they both topple over onto the ground limbs askew and akimbo.

Cedric disentangles himself enough from the pile to see just who it is that he has landed slightly on top of. "Wood!" A somewhat red faced Oliver Wood looks up at him dazed and slightly amused.

"Wood?" Ally repeats with an excited and yet nervous squeal. Naomi's eyes widen as she feels the stone floor beneath her feet beginning to tremble. They REALLY needed to get outside.

**Meanwhile, in Duluth **

The boy struggles and writhes upon the grass but Josh remains seated upon his back. "Get off me!"

"Not likely," Josh growls and remains where he sits. He holds the pinned arms tighter to the boys back. "How many of you are there?"

The boy on the ground continues to struggle. "What the hell are you talking about?" Josh just pins him harder and looks over his shoulder as he hears the car parking behind him in the parking lot.

"Why are you straddling that boy?" Amanda walks over and stands beside him with her hands folded across her chest.

"Because It is one of the Others." Josh holds up the device he fished out of the boy's pocket and hands it to his sister.

Marissa studies the object in her hand. "Electromagnetic Impulse Generator." She passes it over to TJ who looks suitably impressed.

Zach blinks. "A what?"

Marissa looks over at the shorter boy. "A Lightning Maker."

Josh leans down closer to the face of the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy chuckles, but it lacks warmth. "Legion."

Snowball looks down at the boys face and hisses. "Your name is Legion?"

"'For we are Many.'" They look at TJ confused. "Demons. I think it's from like, the New Testament or something." She looks around at the various faces studying her. "Don't look at me for more, I was raised Muslim."

"You are too late." They turn to look back down at the pinned boy. "You cannot save this world." His tone carries an evil mirth to it. "We have won."

Marissa sighs as Josh whacks the boy on the back of the head. "Right, Let's get inside a church."

Snowball suddenly jumps onto Zach's back and hisses. They hardly have time to digest this sudden swing in behavior when they hear the boom. Marissa, Josh and Snowball react the fastest, knocking the other four onto the ground as the shock wave hits. Zach sort of registers the stolen car tumbling in the air. He's more concerned about the ominous crack from his right.

**To Be Continued...**


	103. Movers and Shakers

_**Previously**:_

_Pizoku barely registers this rather vague explanation. He is too busy staring in slightly detached fear at the figures of the Great One and his two Nine guards. _

"_They aren't attacking." Raul sounds more than a little surprised and edgy. "Why aren't they attacking?"_

_Izanami grasps onto her son's arm as they all stare. "Because they can't," Pizoku realizes. "Time is standing still."_

_--_

"_What about them?" Raul asks as he looks to the Great One and the Nines. _

_Taylor is the one who speaks. "The Great One is regaining." His voice sounds strained or restrained, Pizoku can't really discern which. He watches his parents ushered through the portal by Reese. "We must leave quickly."_

_Pizoku looks at Neah and to Reese. "What do we do now?" No one answers._

Episode One Hundred and Three

"**Movers and Shakers"**

The earth moves and shakes and rumbles and quakes. The Great One is quite unhappy with the way events have played out in Cairo. "Defilers!" He screams and a building nearby explodes. "Heathens!" A rushing gurgle of water is heard as a wave in the Nile breaches the banks. "Upstarts! They dare to make a mockery of the Great One!" Lightning strikes down upon a nearby mosque. "The insolence! The nerve!" A great chasm rends the ground about their feet. "Vengeance shall be had and brought down upon these, these, peasant types! They dare to infringe upon me!"

The East hovers about the rubble that once entombed him. "What about the Representative of the South?"

"What about her?" The Great One literally begins to fume in his anger.

The East is quite thrown. "Well they killed her!"

"Oh pfft, she's dead then and no longer matters." The Great One says with a wave. "I am still here and I have been slighted. Nine of Nine!" He cries out. Sparks fly from his mouth in the direction of Marisol. "Raze the city to the ground." He indicates to Cairo in a great movement. Winds whips outwards.

"Eight of Nine," He turns on the other girl beside Marisol, "Take the children of Cairo to Tibet and begin their conversion."

The Great One looks over at the sulking Representative. "East, go into the desert and free the trapped Four."

"And what shall you do, oh Great One?" Marisol asks in her sweet young voice.

The skin on the Great One's hands begins to blacken as if charred by fire. "I shall seek the land of the Rising Sun."

**Meanwhile, in the Hub**

Reese stands and watches him. He wants to move closer, to provide comfort, but he isn't sure that there is much that he could say that would prove to be effective. So instead, Reese leans against the tree and watches Taylor stare into the Lagoon of Time.

"They've taken her into the Temple." Reese turns look over his left shoulder as Neah walks over to stand beside him. She speaks softly. "We should probably go as well."

Reese glances around. There has been a definite lack of curiosity. "Where are the others?"

Neah watches Taylor. "Japan."

Reese blinks in surprise. "You sent them back?" He thinks on the Takenouchis and Raul. "All four of them?" He frowns uncertainly. "Is that safe?"

"They would expect us to hide them," Neah replies thoughtfully. "But who hides things in the most obvious place?"

Reese smiles. "Apparently you do."

Neah shakes her head and looks somewhat defeated. "It wasn't really my idea," She replies and turns away from Taylor. "I get the feeling we'll be seeing the boys again soon."

Reese sighs and looks at the dark-haired boy who seems to be in the midst of brooding. "He won't be all right, will he?"

"You're asking me?" Neah replies with a wry grin. She turns to walk back into the Temple of the Mother. "See if you can get him inside."

Reese turns back to look at Taylor, still seated and staring into the Lagoon of Time. He can't seem to stop the image of digital red numbers that flash into his mind. 10 days. 1 hour. 45 minutes. 15 seconds and dropping.

**To Be Continued...**


	104. I Am the Thing the Darkness Fears

_**Previously**:_

_Reese glances around. There has been a definite lack of curiosity. "Where are the others?"_

_Neah watches Taylor. "Japan."_

_Reese blinks in surprise. "You sent them back?" He thinks on the Takenouchis and Raul. "All four of them?" He frowns uncertainly. "Is that safe?"_

_--_

"_I get the feeling we'll be seeing the boys again soon."_

_--_

"_And what shall you do, oh Great One?" Marisol asks in her sweet young voice. _

_The skin on the Great One's hands begins to blacken as if charred by fire. "I shall seek the land of the Rising Sun."_

_--_

_Reese sighs and looks at the dark-haired boy who seems to be in the midst of brooding. "He won't be all right, will he?"_

"_You're asking me?" Neah replies with a wry grin. _

_Reese turns back to look at Taylor, still seated and staring into the Lagoon of Time. He can't seem to stop the image of digital red numbers that flash into his mind. 10 days. 1 hour. 45 minutes. 15 seconds and dropping. _

Season Four Finale!!

Episode One Hundred and Four

"**I Am the Thing the Darkness Fears"**

Pizoku looks up at the mighty East Pagoda at Yakushi-ji Temple and isn't sure how he feels. He really wasn't expecting to be back in Japan so soon. If he's honest with himself, he's not sure whether or not he ever expected to be back at all. It hadn't really been much of a thought with him these past few days. But now as he watches his mother helps his injured father down the winding path, he finds that he isn't finished.

"I always wanted to see Japan." Pizoku looks over at Raul who is looking around in slight disbelief. "I can't really believe I'm here."

"Stay as long as you want," Pizoku offers. He turns around on the path. "I'm going back."

Raul seems taken by surprise. "Going back?"

Pizoku nods. "I've seen too much. I can't just, stop now." He begins to feel what he knew would be coming. "She died to protect us." Raul nods and squeezes his arm. Pizoku feels reaffirmed. "Those things are still out there and they want to destroy the world. We found something at Heliopolis, we'll find something again. I need to help."

"I'm going with you," Raul says. "I have to." He bites his lip and looks off into the distance a bit. Pizoku finds this cute. "You know the girl? The one who you said had your mother, took your father."

Pizoku shudders on the inside. "They called her Marisol of Nine."

Raul looks back at Pizoku, like he's apologizing. "She's my little sister." Pizoku gasps. Raul continues. "You saved me, I have to believe we can save her."

Pizoku looks back at the Spanish boy for a moment. Then takes his hand. "Then we will." Raul smiles and they both turn back up the path to the Temple to find the Portal.

Izanami and Naoki don't notice as they are too busy with being reunited and getting Naoki to a hospital. They don't notice.

They don't notice the ocean receding far into the horizon but other people do. They notice and some know. They know what it means when the ocean disappears and a dark line appears on the distant horizon.

Panic ensues. There has been no warning. The NOAA Tsunami Warning Center is in place to warn them of this very possibility, how could it have failed?

The sheer size of it strikes the people of Japan with pure terror. Such a monstrosity is never ever heard of! Only in myth and legend and possibly in the occasional religious text. The whole country will be inundated!

Panic and hysteria seize the country. How do you evacuate when the estimated time to impact is only thirty minutes?

People begin to attempt to get as high up as possible and this brings comfort to most.

Until the volcanoes erupt.

**Meanwhile**

Taylor looks down. She looks so peaceful, laying on the altar. Her long blonde hair lays splayed out around her. The blue of her clothing would normally be bringing out the color of her eyes, if they were open. She looks asleep. Peaceful and quiet. Only she isn't

"It's me, isn't it?" Taylor says. He strokes the golden hair that splays across the silken pillows. "I'm a curse. Everything around me crumbles and dies.

Reese seems horrified by this statement. "That's not true." He walks over to stand by Taylor. "They get stronger."

"She wasn't supposed to die," Neah looks down with apparent confusion. Her brother stands by her side. "She had a place in the future." She looks up at Kha'lei. "She was from the future! The 25th century. How could this happen? Why would this happen?"

"You once told me that everything happens for a reason, but that there was no guarantee that the reason would be a good one," Reese says, looking at the girl on the other side of the altar. "Maybe it just had to happen."

"Have you tried doing a Leto?" Ashlee asks from the end of the table. Ma'at looks at her confused. She doesn't understand the term, but the reaction in the others makes it clear that they do. "Bringing her back?"

"Tahiir died to bring him back, there was a trade," Taylor reminds her. He notices the look of dawning on Ma'at's face. "You volunteering?"

Ashlee walks around the altar closer to Taylor. "Why do you need a volunteer?" She asks. "You have the power." She laughs lightly. "You are the power." She stands beside Taylor and looks in his eyes. "They took her from us." She points down to Jilan. "Make them pay. Use them to bring her back."

Taylor looks back at her for a moment as he processes what she says, then he looks down at Jilan and the axe the had placed in her hands. "I could do that."

Reese turns Taylor to face him. "No, you can't."

"Why not?" Taylor asks. Reese can see the dark light burning behind his eyes. He can feel the temple around them beginning to shake. "After all, I am the thing the Darkness fears."

**To Be Continued in Season Five...**


	105. Season 5 premiere! A Dish Served Cold

**_Previously:_**

_She wasnt supposed to die, Neah looks down at the body of Jilan with apparent confusion. She had a place in the future._

_-_-_-_

_Have you tried doing a Leto? Ashlee asks from the end of the altar. Bringing her back?_

_Tahiir died to bring him back, there was a trade, Taylor reminds her. You volunteering?_

_Why do you need a volunteer? Ashlee asks. You have the power. You Are the power. They took her from us. Make them pay. Use them to bring her back._

_Taylor looks down at Jilan and the axe they had placed in her hands. I could do that._

_-_-_-_

_The sheer size of the tsunami strikes the people of Japan with pure terror. Such a monstrosity is never ever heard of! The whole country will be inundated! How do you evacuate when the estimated time to impact is only thirty minutes?_

_People begin to attempt to get as high up as possible and this brings comfort to most._

_Until the volcanoes erupt._

****

Season Five Premiere!

Episode One Hundred and Five

****

A Dish Served Cold

The dark light burns from behind Taylors eyes. The Temple of the Mother begins to shake around them.

Then Neah slaps him. "Snap out of it!" She says forcefully as Taylor stumbles back in shock. "And you," Neah whirls round on Ashlee. "Shut up and stand in the corner!" She points off to her left.

The shaking stops. Taylor rubs his cheek. "You slapped me!" He looks at the Chainkan girl with an indignant pout.

"You were going all Dark Vengeance again," Neah retorts and smacks him on the arm. We dont need that right now!

The dark fire continues to burn in Taylor. "They killed Jilan!" He growls. "They deserve to die!"

"Okay, first of all," Neah says and points her finger into Taylors chest. "You already killed the one that killed her to like the Nth Degree. Secondly," She holds up two fingers, "Do you really think Jilan would want you to go on a revenge streak on the Great One?" She points to the almost sleeping beauty lying silent and cold on the marble-like altar.

"Yes," Ashlee says flatly.

Neah whirls back around on the red haired girl. "I thought I told you to shut up!" Neah's violet eyes flash with annoyance. She points towards the left again. "In the corner, face the wall!"

Kha'lei eyes his sister. "You're scaring me now." Ma'at nods and backs up a bit.

Taylor feels a hand on his arm. He turns to see Reese's blue eyes staring straight into his soul. "You cant do this."

Taylor stares back. "Why not?"

"Because the First feeds on hate and pain and all those negative types of things," Reese explains calmly. "You do it, you'll only make it stronger." He looks at the body of the girl on the altar. "Jilan wouldn't want that." He strokes her hand and then looks back at Taylor. "And neither do you."

Taylor looks back at Reese. The Dark Fire dies inside. He looks down in shame. Reese takes his hand. There is a semi-awkward silence. Ashlee grumbles in the corner.

The sound of a voice clearing for attention startles the small gathering. They turn to look at Hosha in the doorway. "We have visitors."

****

Meanwhile, in Japan

The Stillness of it is what frightens the people most. Just off the coast, the monstrous tsunami hovers as if frozen and just towers over the island and menaces the people. The same can be said for the eruptions that have spewed out of the volcano. They also froze in mid air. The sense the citizens of Japan all have, is that the end is near, it will be coming. Then they hear the voice.

"Heathens and Infidels of the Empire of Japan," Booms the voice of the Great One to all the inhabitants. "Your doom is impending." The people gasp and shiver.

"Your existence has defiled the face of my paradise for far too long, The Great One continues. "That ends now. No more Pokemon! No more Origami! No more Tourists or Honda or Kung Fu randomness!" There is a pause. "The sushi can stay," The voice says somewhat thoughtfully. "I like the sushi." The Japanese exchange confused looks. "But you, you will be gone!"

"In two days your country will sink into the depths of the ocean," The Great One informs the people. "There is nothing to be done to stop this." He begins to laugh. "Nothing at all."

He stops laughing. "Save for this; Deliver to me the family Takenouchi!"

****

To Be Continued...


End file.
